


Nuestro

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the fluffs, Celos, Draco no, Embarazo no deseado, Fluff, Harry Omega, Harry odia a los niños, M/M, Matrimonio Estable, Mención de aborto, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Tan creíble como puede ser el mrpeg, embarazo relativamente creíble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter no es un Omega normal, desprecia esas olorosas, berrinchudas y ruidosas criaturas llamadas niños. Durante su matrimonio ha logrado evitar un embarazo, pero un descuido está a punto de cambiarle la vida.</p><p>Este fic está basado en la premisa de uno de mis fics favoritos de Spkvlr, The Baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, no

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365493) by [Spklvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spklvr/pseuds/Spklvr). 



Esa era una hermosa mañana en Godric Hollow, pensó Draco mientras se sentía despertar, no lo suficiente para abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas cerradas pero sí como para estirar un brazo, tentando el otro lado de la cama en busca de su esposo. Pero estaba sólo.  ¡Qué raro! Harry no solía despertarse temprano los domingos, su primer y a veces único día libre.  Su lado de la cama aún estaba caliente, así que no tenía mucho tiempo que se había levantado.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se incorporó en la cama.  Escuchó atentamente, había un ruido poco familiar que venía del baño. Algo estaba mal. Se puso de pie, buscando algo de ropa para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo del frío de la mañana. Estaba terminando de ponerse un bóxer gris cuando lo escuchó de nuevo, el inconfundible sonido de una persona vomitando. Corrió al baño de su habitación y encontró a Harry, hecho un ovillo frente a la taza del baño, pálido y desvanecido.

— ¿Harry? — Draco de inmediato se sentó a su lado, quitándole un par de mechones negros del rostro. No tenía fiebre.

—Por Merlín Draco, te lo suplico, mátame…

—Eres el rey del drama, Potter. Ven, te ayudaré a enjuagarte la boca…

Harry se dejó arrastrar hasta uno de los dos lavabos vecinos de aquél hermosamente decorado baño, se sintió un poco mejor cuando pudo quitarse el sabor a bilis de la boca. Había vomitado hasta quedarse vació, y no entendía el motivo.

—Me siento fatal.

—Te ves horrible. ¿Qué mierda estuviste comiendo?

—Nada fuera de lo normal… Unas fans me dieron una caja de ranas de chocolate, pero sólo comí un par. En serio. —Se defendió Harry mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, tratando de pensar que podría haber provocado que su estómago, en otras circunstancias un órgano con el que tenía una buena relación, se pusiera en su contra.

A Draco no le gustaba que Harry comiera lo que sus fans le enviaban, pero Harry no temía que estuviera lleno de pociones de amor como el rubio. Era un pensamiento razonable, claro, Harry era uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del mundo, a pesar de ser un Omega. Luego de derrotar a Voldemort y disfrutar de su único año de paz terminando la escuela, Harry se había decidido por una carrera en el deporte.

Ahora, 10 años después, Harry tenía 3 campeonatos mundiales y el record de más Snitches atrapadas en todo el Reino Unido, el jugador más apreciado y mejor pagado de los Cuervos de Londres, y de la selección nacional. Draco, igual que su padrino Severus, se había convertido en pocionista, y ganaba buen dinero desarrollando pociones nuevas para clientes privados o para hospitales desde su estudio en la casa que compartían.

Ese año cumplirían 8 años de casados. Luego de que el renovado amor de Harry por su padrino los obligara a encontrarse en el hospital, donde este estaba internado, con mucha frecuencia. Se habían vuelto tan unidos que cuando el Alfa anunció su boda, nadie estaba sorprendido. Draco sabía que no encontraría un Omega como Harry sin importar dónde buscara, y no quería tampoco. Ahora, a sus casi 28 años, su precioso Gryffindor de ojos esmeralda y cabello desbocado continuaba a su lado, feliz, entregado, exitoso y relativamente tranquilo, mostrando la cicatriz de su cuello, su incuestionable marca de dominio sobre él, como una medalla de honor, una marca de la que podía estar orgulloso, nada que ver con el rayo en su frente por el que era famoso.

Y había sido complicado, primero sus amigos odiaban a Draco. Y no podía decir que no lo mereciera, pero había trabajado duro convenciéndolos de que su amor por Harry era genuino. Y luego estaban sus padres. Los patriarcas de la Familia Malfoy que, a pesar de todo, dudaban que Harry fuera un buen Omega para su hijo. Harry era testarudo, independiente y muy poco hogareño. Le gustaba estar afuera, haciendo cosas, no cuidando de la casa y de su marido, como la mayoría de los Alfa esperarían de su pareja. A Draco le daba igual, mientras Harry fuera feliz, y más importante aún, suyo.

Pero lo que hasta la fecha obligaba a sus padres a no apreciar realmente a su joven esposo era su nulo deseo por tener hijos. Los Omega prácticamente rogaban por quedar preñados, amigos de su misma edad tenían ya 4 o 5 hijos. Harry insistía en tomar pociones anticonceptivas antes de cada celo, a veces incluso cuando tenían sexo en periodos cercanos a este. El rubio no discutía, no era quien para decidir sobre el cuerpo de otros. No importaban las quejas de su familia, ni sus poderosos impulsos por tener una cría que perpetrara su legado.

Así que esa mañana, acariciándole la espalda a su esposo que lucía tan desmejorado sin razón aparente, se permitió tener la ridícula esperanza de que Harry tuviera nauseas matutinas…  Harry debió ver el anhelo en sus ojos porqué lo apartó de un empujón.

—No sé, ni quiero saber, lo que estás pensando, Draco, pero o le bajas a esos ojitos de borrego que te cargas o voy a vomitar de nuevo…

—Lo lamento. —Dijo cortés, alzando las manos en señal de paz. — ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No… No creo que pueda retenerlo si lo hago…

—Harry, deberíamos ir al médico. No es normal estar así, tal vez sea una infección estomacal.

—No lo sé Draco… No creo que sea nada.

—No seas necio, Harry. —Replicó el rubio, girando los ojos. — Normalmente no te enfermas, y menos con el celo tan cerca…

—No me siento como si fuera a entrar en Celo, así que no te preocu...

Algo destello en ambos. Harry debería estar en celo ahora, rogándole que lo follara hasta olvidar su nombre, el Alfa olfateo el aire, pero el aroma afiebrado y metálico del Celo no estaba ahí. Harry abrió la boca, con una expresión de total terror en el rostro, una que no encontró reflejada en la discreta pero esperanzada sonrisa de Draco.

— ¡Qué te jodan, Malfoy! No. No. —Negó con la cabeza, jadeando confundido. — No, es imposible. ¡Me tomé la poción! Siempre lo hago.

—Las pociones no son 100% infalibles, Harry, especialmente en un Omega joven y sano como tú. Es un método muy eficiente, pero…

— ¡No lo digas! —Chilló, tapándole la boca, Draco retiró su mano pacientemente. — No, Draco no…

—Harry, tranquilo. No es el fin del mundo, estar preñado no es el fin del mundo…

Harry apenas escuchaba, sintió ganas de vomitar de nuevo, y las náuseas poco tenían que ver con eso esta vez. Miró a Draco y la ventana, miró su vientre plano una y otra vez. Era imposible. Imposible. Harry no quería tener hijos, por eso tomaba pociones como un desquiciado. Él no era un Omega al que le gustaran los niños, eran ruidosos sucios, maleducados y pasaban los primeros 6 años de su vida como bultos inútiles por los que dejabas tu vida de lado. No, no estaba calificado para tener hijos, no quería tenerlos, ni cuidarlos, no quería que arruinaran esa vida perfecta que él y Draco compartían.

—Si estuviera preñado, cosa que no es posible. — Empezó Harry, nervioso. —

—Ambos sabemos que es posible, Harry. —Añadió Draco, pero fue ignorado.

—Aún si lo fuera… Draco no queremos tener hijos, no vamos a llevarlo a término. Mientras más pronto me lo saquen más pronto nos olvidaremos de esto. —Dijo firme, buscando en su esposo el apoyo a aquella decisión. Pero no lo encontró. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos plateados, se apagaron de inmediato, su sonrisa de volvió tensa y Harry casi pudo ver la felicidad y la ilusión evaporándose de sus facciones. — Estás de broma…

—Harry…

— ¿Quieres tener hijos?

—Harry, yo…

—Es una pregunta sencilla, Draco. ¿Sí o no? —Imposible, ellos no querían tener hijos, en 8 años Draco nunca había mencionado el tema, desde el día uno Harry había expresado claramente su desagrado por los niños. Pero ahora lo veía, lo sentía a través del vínculo, pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

—Sí, sí Harry, en realidad me gustaría tener crías, muchas crías que cuidar a tu lado…

Harry abrió la boca, sintiéndose sorprendido y traicionado. Draco habló, tomándole la mano.

—Mira, no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, no quieres tener un bebé, bien Harry. No tendremos un bebé.

—No sabemos si hay un bebé…

—No, no lo sabemos… Mañana mismo iremos a San Mungo. —Concedió Draco, tranquilo. — ¿Te parece acabar con esto lo antes posible?

—Sí.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquellas habían sido 24 horas muy incomodas. Harry trataba de no perder el control, de disfrutar de su día, pero era imposible. Apenas había comido un poco su cuerpo ya estaba obligándolo a sacarlo de nuevo. Y si no se sentía cansado de vomitar estaba cansado del enorme peso emocional que su Alfa enviaba por el vínculo, un torrente de emociones extrañas. Dolor, confusión, pérdida, ilusión, esperanza. Draco sentía muchas cosas, y Harry sólo podía sentir miedo. Miedo de que su vida terminara por culpa de una pequeña máquina de mocos.

Así que, sentado de la mano de Draco en aquél consultorio,  trato de ser fuerte. La estancia era agradable, había juguetes y sillones muy cómodos. Y claro varias parejas a su alrededor en diferentes estados de embarazo, mujeres que discutían sobre que ropa daba mejor soporte a sus vientres hinchados, Omegas que charlaban sobre cuántos niños esperaban luego de su última camada, Alfas que presumían su descendencia cómo si esa fuera su única motivación en la vida. Lo asaltó el doloroso pensamiento de que, sólo tal vez, él era lo único que se interponía entre Draco y el poder presumir un Omega preñado y un legado abundante. Se mordió el labio, nervioso y culpable, tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo. Esfuerzo innecesario pues Draco estaba, claramente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tras minutos que parecieron horas finalmente fueron guiados a un consultorio por una doctora de unos 50 años, extremadamente amable y maternal, Omega, igual que Harry.

—Señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—Creo… que estoy esperando.

—Entiendo, dígame, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que entró en celo?

—El 5 del mes pasado.

—Así que ahora lleva dos días de retraso, es usted regular, me imagino, si este breve retraso le ha obligado a venir.

—No es sólo eso… tengo nauseas, a todas horas, no puedo comer… no puedo hacer muchas cosas. — Confesó Harry como si estuviera diciendo algo obsceno.

—Entiendo, si le parece mejor haré unas pruebas físicas y luego veremos que hay aquí dentro. En la camilla por favor.

Harry obedeció, Draco siguió sus movimientos en completo silencio. La mujer le tomó la temperatura y la presión, escuchó su palpitar y midió su ritmo cardiaco. Finalmente le ayudó a recostarse en la camilla, sacando del armario una pequeña fuente que a Harry le recordó un Pensadero. La fuente producía una cascada, y con un movimiento de muñeca sacudió su varita hasta obtener de ella un ligero resplandor en la punta. Harry se estremeció cuando tocó su piel, estaba helado. Miró a Draco, buscando su apoyo, pero este miraba la especie de pantalla que generaba la fuente. Harry estudió sus facciones, elegantes y varoniles, sus ojos grises perdidos en algo que a él no le interesaba. No volvió la vista hasta que vio los ojos de su esposo humedecerse y su boca dejar escapar un suave jadeo.

Claro que había algo, una mancha blanca y amorfa en un mar negro en constante movimiento.  No, eso era imposible, esa cosa era un feto que un día sería un niño, un hijo suyo. No, no, él no podía tener hijos. Se sintió llenarse de pánico, su temor ahora muy real, muy tangible. La doctora hablaba, pero Harry no escuchaba, absorto en la mancha frente a él. Pensando en todo lo malo que vendría en paquete con aquella horrible revelación. Hasta que desapareció.

—Todo parece estar bien, está de más decir que está en su primer mes, y si bien el primer trimestre puede ser complicado para algunos Omega, estoy segura que las náuseas disminuirán cuando su estado avance. — La mujer siguió hablando, sobre como cambiaría el bebé, cómo en unos meses podrían incluso saber el sexo. Harry quería golpearla, pero fue Draco quien habló.

—En realidad, tenemos intención de terminarlo. —Harry lo miró casi tan impresionado como la mujer, su voz sonaba firme y segura, pero sus ojos, vidriosos y húmedos con lágrimas contenidas,  traicionaban su fría máscara de indiferencia.

—Oh… entiendo. —Harry casi se sintió ofendido por el tono herido en su voz, no era su bebé, ¿qué más da si alguien decidía abortar? La doctora se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. — Traeré algunos folletos, y podremos discutir la mejor opción para terminar su embarazo, por favor esperen aquí.

Cuando estuvieron solos la habitación se sumió en un silencio espectral, Draco le tomó la mano cuando se la ofreció, pero miraba un punto lejano, fuera de ahí. Tal vez miraba su futuro, con un niño o una niña entre sus brazos, llamándole papá mientras Harry estaba a su lado, sonriendo. Ese futuro no llegaría, tal vez Harry sonreiría, el también, pasado un tiempo.  Contuvo las lágrimas, como todo buen Malfoy, hundiendo el rostro en un velo de desinterés que apenas engañaba a su Omega. Pero Draco no era el tipo de Alfa que obligaría a Harry a hacer algo que no deseaba. No, lo amaba demasiado. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su hijo con tal de que Harry fuera feliz. Eso claro sólo logró hacer sentir peor a Harry.

Nunca había sido un Omega normal, pero ahora, sentado junto a Draco con el corazón roto, pero dispuesto a renunciar a esa felicidad por él… sintió deseos de serlo, de darle a su Alfa todo lo que deseara.

Draco se arrepintió de haberlo visto, ese bultito blanco creciendo en el cuerpo que amaba, su última prueba de amor por Harry, una mezcla perfecta de ambos, una amalgama de todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro. Ahora era muy real, muy tangente. Estaba ahí, no era sólo un ideal, era una realidad cimentada en contacto visual y emocional. Cerró los ojos, Harry se estiró para tocarle el rostro.

—Draco… yo

—No hace falta, Harry. —Dijo regalándole una sonrisa tan triste que Harry sintió ganas de llorar. — Sí así son las cosas lo mejor es pensar en el método más conveniente para ti, para que puedas volver al campo mañana…

—Draco, no sé si…

—Está bien, Harry, mientras más pronto lo hagamos menos peligroso será, aunque he oído que podría causarte nauseas aún más fuertes, tal vez deberías pedir unos días libres… y buscar alguien con quien hablar…

— ¿Seguimos hablando de mí? — Preguntó Harry, Draco no respondió- Cariño…

—Creo que no…

—Ay, por la barba de Merlín… —Susurró, dejándose caer en la camilla de revisión y cubriéndose la cara con un brazo, desbordado de emociones confusas, pero casi siempre detonadas por el miedo. — Bien… Bien Draco, si quieres que tengamos un bebé, tendremos un bebé…

— ¿Harry? — Draco lo miró confundido, pero la expresión de educado entusiasmo en su rostro obligó a Harry a asentir lentamente. — ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí… Es nuestra cría… así que… Pero no voy a cambiarle un solo pañal en la vida. —Demandó, suspirando derrotado. Draco se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso tan apasionado que gimió dentro de su boca, enojado cuando su Alfa se retiró, la doctora regresaba con una serie de folletos. Harry vio algunas mujeres sonriendo decididas en las fotografías y les tuvo mucha envidia, ellas no tendrían hijos y por decisión propia. No pudo evitar pensar que acababa de renunciar a todas las libertades por las que había luchado.

—Creo que por el periodo podríamos probar con la poción de…

—Vamos a tenerlo. —Anunció Draco, el tinte de orgullo en su voz y el suspiro aliviado de la doctora le provocaron ganas de usar a uno para golpear al otro.

— ¡Maravilloso! Realmente espléndido. En ese caso, creo que debemos agendar una cita el mes que viene, enviaré un par de suplementos como ácido fólico ya mismo.

Harry no los miró, e ignoro el vigoroso intercambio entre su esposo y la doctora, él quería saberlo todo ahora que sería padre. Harry no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la horrible certeza de que llevar la cría de Draco en su vientre acabaría con todo lo que había logrado construir en la vida. No más matrimonio feliz con sexo cada día, no más vida tranquila en el pueblo en el que vivía de niño, no más oportunidades de crecer, no más Quidditch… No hasta que el bebé naciera… sería peligroso pedirle lo contrario. Acababa de sepultar su carrera por un cachorrito que no quería. Cerró los ojos, dejando finalmente escapar una lágrima mientras su esposo parloteaba a su lado. Ese timbre de esperanza y completa felicidad en la voz de Draco trató de convencerlo que ambos querían eso, de que era algo bueno.

Es lo que hacen los Omega, pensó Harry, paseando sus dedos por su vientre, casi deseando poder sacarlo con sus propias manos, los Omega hacen felices a su Alfa… Si un cachorro haría feliz a Draco… bueno. Él se lo daría.


	2. 7 semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comienza a sentir las concecuencias de su embarazo.

Harry no iba a dejar que ese engendro del demonio que llevaba dentro arruinará su vida, no. A pesar de que apenas podía comer y pasaba como 10 de las 24 horas del día vomitando, volvió de inmediato al campo de entrenamiento. Esto no iba a detenerlo hasta que no fuera completamente necesario.

Lo que sí notó casi de inmediato fue el cambio de todos a su alrededor, especialmente los Alfa. Le abrían la puerta para pasar, le daban la ducha que calentaba mejor en el gimnasio, se ofrecían a cargar las escobas cuando era su turno. Mientras más negaba las atenciones más recibía. Algunos incluso llegaron a preguntarle si algo sucedía, Harry se había hecho el tonto y no habían insistido, pero sabía que podían olerlo. El embarazo. 

Y los que no podían, los beta sobre todo, sin duda sentían que había algo diferente, algo que los obligaba a sonreírle tontamente, a regalarle comida y ofrecerle agua cuando bajaba sudoroso de la escoba al final de la tarde.  Así que cuando llegó a su sexta semana de embarazo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo, le pidiera una charla en su oficina.

—Harry, ven siéntate, te ofrezco algo de tomar…

—No, Oliver, estoy perfecto. ¿Qué hacemos aquí cuando hay partido contra los Halcones el próximo sábado?

—Entiendo tu entusiasmo, quiero destruir a los Halcones. —Expreso emocionado, pero su rostro se puso serio, olisqueando tan discretamente como pudo el aire. — Mira Harry, iré al grano. ¿Estás embarazado?

—Sí, así es.

—Entiendo… ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias. —No pasó desapercibido que no se sentía muy festivo.

—Escucha Harry, sé que esto puede ser complicado, estás en un momento mágico de tu vida, muchos cambios…

—No, Oliver sólo dime que mierda está pasando, no me des el discurso mágico de Alfa. —Interrumpió Harry, sintiéndose horriblemente irritado. Estaba de tan buen humor esa mañana, mierda.

—Harry, conoces las leyes, si un Omega tiene empleo debe pedir una baja de embarazo a partir de la octava semana de gestación… —Dijo Oliver, preocupado. — Claro que sí quieres irte antes estaremos apoyándote y…

— ¿Es un chiste? —Dijo Harry, aún más enojado— No lo es… No me jodas. ¡Tengo 6 semanas Oliver! ¿Por qué mierda tengo que renunciar ahora? ¡Puedo jugar!

—Harry eres nuestro mejor buscador, pero la ley así lo dice. —Wood trataba de mantener la calma, como buen Alfa, dándole a entender que lo hacía por él, pero Harry echaba fuego por los ojos. — No puedes seguir jugando, Harry, lo siento.

—Púdrete, tú y todos los Alfa que creen saber lo que es mejor para mí. — Espetó poniéndose de pie.

—Harry, es la ley, no puedo romper una ley hecha para protegerte a ti, piensa en tu cría.

—Oh, no me hables de mi cría. —Chilló Harry, poniéndose la maleta al hombro y arrojándole la escoba con violencia. — No ha hecho más que arruinarme la vida y todavía no tiene cerebro. ¡Me largo!  A ver dónde encuentras un mejor buscador.

Harry no esperó respuesta, desapareció y re apareció en la sala de su casa, furioso, arrojando su maleta, casi dándole en la cara al elfo doméstico que llego a ofrecerle una bebida. ¿Qué mierda esperaba el ministerio que hiciera? ¿Quedarse en casa a tejer calcetines para su engendro mientras la temporada de Quidditch llegaba a su máximo punto? ¿Aprender a cambiar pañales, mientras todos sus compañeros luchaban por un lugar en la final nacional a la que él podría llevarlos sin sudar?

Era tan buen jugador como lo habría sido antes, ágil, rápido, fuerte.

—Señor Malfoy… Le ofrezco…

—No, Prinky, no quiero nada. —Dijo con brusquedad. Su casa olía muchísimo a Draco, la ira comenzaba a disiparse, pero no desaparecía. — Llévate mi maleta y envíale una lechuza a mi abogado, por favor.

—Sí señor Malfoy.

— ¿Harry? —Draco entró a la sala, rodeándolo con sus brazos cuando se acercó. Sonriéndole suavemente. — ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?

— ¿Sabías que no puedo seguir trabajando a partir de mi octava semana?...

—Sí, claro, pero faltan dos semanas para eso…

— ¿Qué diferencia hace? —Dijo Harry, separándose bruscamente. — No estoy lisiado, sólo embarazado. ¿Por qué de pronto soy una criatura inútil a los ojos de todos?

—Harry, estas siendo dramático. —Dijo el rubio, suspirando. — Nadie te ve diferente, pero así es la ley.

—Oh, nadie me ve diferente. Claro. La gente me abre las puertas porqué me veo como siempre. Me ofrecen el asiento en las salas de espera, me dan cosas gratis…hoy un compañero se ofreció a cargarme hasta la cancha, Draco, entre sus brazos.

 

 

—No pueden evitarlo, Harry. —Dijo Draco, aunque parecía claramente irritado porque otros intentaran cuidar de su Omega. — Es tu aroma, hueles increíble… Pero volviendo al tema. Tus nauseas son sólo el inicio, pronto ganarás algo de peso y tu equilibrio será diferente, es peligroso que vueles así, imagina el daño que podría hacerle una bludger al bebé.

—El engendro del mal que crece dentro de mí no tiene cerebro Draco. — Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado pero Harry la ignoró. — ¿Que daño puede causarle un golpe sí no tiene órganos…ni ojos, ni tripas ni nada?

—Harry, el bebé va a desarrollar esas cosas…

—Deja de decirle bebé. —Chilló Harry, dejándose caer en el sillón, la cabeza le daba vueltas, había comido un poco en el desayuno, pero ahora amenazaba peligrosamente con re aparecer en sus vidas.

—Es nuestro bebé, Harry. —Susurró Draco, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cuello.

—A las 6 semanas no es un bebé y lo sabes… es un… feto. —Draco endureció su expresión pero Harry no cedió. — Tú me hiciste leer esos libros Draco, sabes que tengo razón.

—Harry, tu decidiste esto, tu actitud no es adecuada. —Draco se había vuelto formal. Estaba molesto.

—Bueno, también sé que el 15% de los embarazos terminan en un aborto espontaneo entre las 6 y las 8 semanas de gestación. A ver si tengo suerte. —Le dijo con desdén, el rostro de su esposo se endureció y se puso de pie, rígido. Harry cerró la boca de inmediato, había ido muy lejos.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. —Dijo sin más y salió de la habitación, Harry escuchó un portazo violento mientras cerraba la puerta a su estudio.

—Perfecto… algo más que arruinas tú, engendro…— Susurró acariciando su estómago, ahora mucho menos furioso.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco no le habló más de lo necesario los siguientes días, y Harry no podía culparlo. Pero tampoco iba a disculparse, estaba irritable, más de lo normal. Las náuseas continuaban y en el fondo agradeció no tener que ir a entrenar. Pasaba casi todo el día vomitando. No podía comer, y aunque tomaba mucho té, su otra elfina doméstica, Lottie, temía que su amo sufriera de una deshidratación.

Los libros decían que debía relajarse, que el estrés sólo empeoraría las náuseas, pero era imposible. El equipo había enviado el papeleo para tramitar su baja temporal, le darían un año de baja. ¡Un año! Y luego le harían pruebas para volver al equipo, si deseaba volver. ¡No quería irse, claro que volvería! Pero un año… no podría entrenar, perdería la forma y fallaría esa audición. Lo sabía igual que ellos. No harían ningún anuncio aún, pero Harry lo sabía, era el fin de su carrera, el fin de su vida como jugador profesional de Quidditch. El equipo le pagaría su sueldo entero ese año, y le daría un bono al terminar el periodo si no se renovaba su contrato. Harry maldijo mil veces. Entre eso y el furibundo silencio que Draco le ofrecía, no, no podía relajarse.

Así que claro, las náuseas no hacían más que aumentar. Harry había probado cada remedio casero existente. Agua mineral, toronjas, no recostarse hasta pasada media hora luego de comer. Nada funcionaba.  Hasta las galletas saladas. Benditas galletas saladas. Sin olor y con un sabor suave Harry podía pasar horas masticándolas sin sentir ganas de vomitarlas de inmediato. Claro que su precaria alimentación no ayudaba a disminuir su estrés. Y claro este  estrés aumentaba las náuseas. Maldito engendro, lo mataría de hambre o de un ataque cardiaco.

—Harry, no puedo creerlo estoy tan feliz por ti. —Chilló Hermione cuando le dio la noticia al final de su séptima  semana. No le habían dicho a todo el mundo, Harry había decidido que nadie más lo sabría hasta asegurarse de que no salía pitando él solito al darse cuenta de que no era deseado.

—Gracias, Herm…

—Tú no luces muy feliz. —Dijo la chica, mirándole preocupada. — Estás muy pálido.

—Es el engendro del infierno que no me deja comer…

—Ah, claro las náuseas. —Dijo la mujer divertida. — Ay Harry, ya pasarán, no tienes que blasfemar por ahí… Yo tenía náuseas matutinas también, no había día en que no despertara a vomitar.

—Bueno, serían náuseas matutinas si me dieran por la mañana. — Se quejó Will, rechazando el ofrecimiento de Lottie de un panquecito de moras, el olor envió una peligrosa cantidad de bilis a su boca. — El problema es que las tengo en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche. A todas horas. No importa que coma, nada se queda, hace semanas que no puedo terminar una comida…

—Bueno, Harry, es tu primer trimestre, estoy segura que cuando tus niveles hormonales se regulen regresarás a la normalidad. —Dijo Hermione, mirándole comprensivamente mientras le acariciaba una rodilla. Harry no reaccionó, ella parecía muy segura, pero ella no pasaba todo el día doblada sobre el inodoro.

—Si tú lo dices… — Lottie le ofreció ahora un emparedado de pepino. No olía a nada, Harry comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras su amiga parloteaba, dándole consejos sobre su alimentación y sobre hacer ejercicios para prepararse para el parto. ¡El parto! No tenía ni dos meses y Hermione ya lo quería preparándose para cuando el engendro le partiera el cuerpo a la mitad y saliera a llenar su vida de ruido.

Pensó seriamente en comerse otro emparedado cuando sintió el primero golpeando a la puerta. Dejó a Hermione en la sala mientras corría al baño más cercano a vomitar. Su comida, el té del medio día. Todo quedó ahí.

—Así que tampoco te gusta eso ¿eh? ¿Por qué quieres matarme de hambre? — Susurró, sintiéndose agotado, agotado por las contracciones al vomitar y por la confusión general en que estaba sumido. Se levantó la camiseta, no había nada ahí además de su cuidadosamente trabajado abdomen. Como recordatorio de que sí estaba ahí volvió a vomitar, podía escuchar a Hermione hablándole del otro lado de la puerta, pero no la abrió. Tomó una toalla y la dobló cuidadosamente para usar como almohada entre su cara y la orilla de la tina. Acurrucado en el frío del suelo y dejando que el aroma de los limpiadores que los Elfos usaban le inundara la nariz.

Pero la paz no duró mucho, apenas logró sentirse relajado cuando una nueva oleada lo sacudió y el ácido de su estómago salió disparado por su boca, no pudo ni llegar al baño, salpicando parte del suelo y sacudiéndose adolorido. Cuándo gritó fue con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz sonó rasposa.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mí? No quieres que coma, no quieres que duerma. ¿Qué mierda hice para molestarte? Maldito engendro de…

— ¿Harry?...

Harry abrió los ojos, Draco estaba inclinado a su lado y lo miraba confundido.  Harry lo empujo suavemente.

—Vas a ensuciarte, el suelo…

—Harry, ¿Estabas gritándole al bebé?

—Sí… no es cómo que pueda oírme pero…

—Ven, déjame ayudarte. —El rubio le ayudo a ponerse de pie y a sentarse en un pequeño taburete. Mojo una toalla mullida con agua caliente y le limpio el rostro cariñosamente, Harry se relajó instintivamente ante el tacto, le había hecho tanta falta. — Suenas enojado.

—Estoy cansado, Draco…

—Lo sé, lo siento. —Dijo sonriéndole, quitándole el cabello del rostro y acomodándole las gafas.  Harry dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho y su Alfa respondió frotándole suavemente la espalda. — Deberías comer algo.

—Comí, y luego el engendro me obligo a devolverlo al remitente.

—Harry… No es un…

—Oh, es un engendro del mal, Draco… —Gimió acurrucándose contra él, Draco suspiró, continuando sus caricias. — No intentes convencerme de lo contrario, soy yo quien lo lleva dentro.

—Gracias por eso…

Harry intentó romper lo más pronto posible el incómodo silencio que le siguió a aquella frase.

—Me enviaron los papeles del retiro… estoy acabado…

—Harry, yo…

—Déjalo… No es como si fuera mi sueño. —Suspiro, Draco lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la cama, escucharon el “poof” de uno de los Elfos que llegaba a limpiar el baño.

—Está bien Harry, yo me haré cargo de todo…

—No te pongas Alfa conmigo…—Susurró Harry, sonriéndole con una mueca. — “Oh Harry descuida, ahora yo voy a mantenerte y tú puedes concentrarte en tener muchos hijos míos y correr detrás de ellos y enseñarles a ir al baño mientras yo salgo a mostrarle al mundo que soy la cabecilla de la familia”

—Harry, no fue lo que quise decir…—Debatió ofendido.

—Lo sé, lo siento… No me siento bien, Draco.

—Te traeré algo de comer.

—Quiero papas.

—Puedo pedirle a Lottie que te haga sopa de papá o…

—No, Draco, quiero papas, papas fritas de bolsa, esas que comen los muggles.

Draco abrió la boca para discutir pero Harry se negó a comer otra cosa. Y claro, pensó Harry después, da lo mismo que coma si va a terminar en el inodoro en media hora. Extrañamente las papas se asentaron en su estómago, casi pudo sentir apetito una vez más, pero cuando sirvieron la cena su siguiente viaje al baño les dejó claro a ambos que Harry no comería ese día.


	3. 10 semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco le dan la buena noticia a sus amigos y familiares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quién me dejó un comentario hoy recordandome que tenía que actualizar XD

Harry estaba parado frente al espejo, aunque estaba perfectamente vestido su mirada estaba fija en su abdomen. No que su cuerpo, fuerte y firme por el ejercicio, estuviera subiendo de peso, pero la realidad es que el día que se dio cuenta de que había una curva extraña en su vientre casi gritó de puro terror. Era algo normal, se dijo, después de todo estaban entrando a la semana 10, dos meses y medio.

Empezar a mostrar una pancita era perfectamente normal. Pero era mucho más fácil olvidarse del engendro cuando este permanecía oculto dentro de su cuerpo… Pasó sus dedos con suavidad sobre su bultito, preguntándose si al feto le molestaría ser llamado “Engendro”. Draco lo miraba con una expresión extraña y algo molesta cada vez que lo hacía, pero nunca discutía, si así podía su Omega manejar mejor su embarazo no se interpondría. Pero lo detestaba claro.

Se mordió el labio, paseando sus dedos una vez más por su piel. Seguía creciendo… Según la doctora ahora debía medir unos 2.5 centímetros. ¡2 centímetros! Draco estaba vuelto loco. ¡Por algo que no media más que una aceituna! Harry no sentía nada cuando miraba la extraña ecografía cada revisión.  Sólo veía un frijol extraño al que se le comenzaba a abultar la cabeza y parecía más una ballena belga que un ser humano.

Pero la doctora le había sugerido llevar a Draco a la última y el obedeció. Al parecer algo bueno sucedería. Y sucedió, bueno, algo que a Draco le arrancó incluso una lágrima rebelde que fue muy orgulloso para mostrar. Al parecer su engendro, que ya tenía perfectamente formadas un par de manitas aterradoras cruzadas frente a su pecho, ahora tenía también un latido. Mientras escuchaban aquel extraño y débil palpitar Draco le aferraba la mano como si aquello fuera mágico, pero Harry no lo entendía. No entendía que tenía de mágico el sonido para alguien que a diferencia de él había crecido en el mundo mágico. No, para Harry sólo era el recordatorio de que su 15% de posibilidades de no tener un bebé estaba perdido.

Tenía un feto perfectamente saludable, de buen tamaño, con todos sus órganos elementales formados y con un latido constante y saludable. Ese feto no iría a ninguna parte, no en los próximos 7 meses. Harry se sorprendió pensando que tampoco quería que desapareciera. Por Draco sobre todo. Por la ilusión que veía en sus ojos grises, por la forma en que sonreía, por el entusiasmo que mostraba tratando de decidir cuál cuarto transformarían en la habitación del engendro. A Harry no podía importarle menos. Así como la criatura que crecía dentro de él no le provocaba emoción alguna. Tal vez una que otra pesadilla de las que despertaba muy avergonzado como para confesarle a su Alfa el tema, simplemente se dejaba arrullar y acariciar de vuelta a dormir.

Estaba preocupado claro, que clase de padre no ama a sus hijos. Harry no amaba a la criaturita abriéndose paso en su interior. Ni un poco. Draco en cambio no perdía oportunidad de acariciar a su Omega y besar ese bultito desde el día que apareció. Era algo adorable, y que lograba irritarlo totalmente.

Y bueno, las malditas náuseas que no ayudaban en nada. No se habían reducido. La doctora de la había enviado medicamento e incluso suplementos para evitar anemia pero Harry seguía siendo incapaz de evitar un flujo constante de vómito unas 4 a 5 veces al día. Entre eso y la súbita, y al parecer normal, necesidad de orinar que le daba en todo momento, Harry pasaba la mayor parte de su día en el baño. Maldito engendro.

No maldito Draco, esto era su culpa. Harry había sobrevivido de supresores y de aventuras sexuales con betas toda su vida. Era más fácil. Pero había terminado enamorado de un Alfa y claro, ahora había logrado lo que todos los Alfa quieren, un Omega preñado. Harry se bajó el suéter con violencia, esperando pasar desapercibido. Pero no sería así. Cambios de humor, justo lo que hacía falta en su lista de cosas provocadas por el engendro.

Draco ya no quería esperar más. Estaba emocionado, orgulloso, ya no temía que su bebé se les escapara entre los dedos, así que organizó una fiesta. Aunque su bebé no debía nacer hasta mediados de septiembre Draco quería organizar un pre babyshower para informarles a sus amigos y familiares la noticia. Harry sintió ganas de vomitar que poco tuvieron que ver con su estado.  Pero había tenido pocos argumentos para impedirle nada a su esposo, así que ahí estaban ahora.

En su entusiasta locura Draco había invitado a todos sus amigos y familiares, no había tanta gente en su casa desde la cena antes de su boda. Los Weasley, los Malfoy, Severus, Sirius y Remus, Luna, Neville, todo el mundo estaba en su sala de estar, comiendo bocadillos de las bandejas que flotaban a su alrededor o bebiendo animadamente de copas que se llenaban constantemente. Harry, claro, no podía beber, así que no había nada en sus sistema que pudiera hacerle sentir menos nervioso, sin embargo estaba convencido que de ser seguro beber el engendro tendría buenas razones para hacerle vomitar.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, no queriendo enfrentarse a la horda de gente que reía y charlaba abajo. Draco se alejó de sus invitados y le tomó la mano, sonriendo con suficiencia. Parecía orgulloso de aquél ambiente festivo y de que Harry no se hubiera acobardado.

—Harry, has elegido el mejor momento para bajar, creo que podríamos decirles ahora…

—Harry. —Draco interrumpió su frase, sonriéndole a Sirius cuando se acercó a su ahijado. Harry sonrió, genuinamente feliz de ver a Sirius, como cada vez que lo visitaban. Sirius abrió los brazos y Harry corrió a abrazarle firmemente. Escucharon detrás la risita de Remus, y aunque Sirius parecía tan cómodo como él pasados los minutos Harry se negaba a soltarle.

—Harry… ¿Harry? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí… —Draco y Remus se miraron preocupados, Harry temblaba suavemente y cuando al fin dejó ir al Alfa se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando.

— ¡Santos Hipogrifos, Harry! —Dijo Draco, acercándose de inmediato y rodeándole con sus brazos, Harry se reclinó contra su alfa, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del sweater.

—Lo siento… Es sólo que… me hace tan feliz tenerlos aquí…

—Ay, Harry. —Dijo Remus con cariño. —Sabes que podemos venir a visitarte cuando quieras y siempre serás bienvenido en casa.

—Sí Harry, nos vimos hace un mes, ¿Recuerdas? —Continuó Sirius, sonriéndole algo incómodo. — Fuimos a uno de tus partidos… Ahora que lo pienso Harry, hace un tiempo que no te veo jugar.

—Bueno… yo.

— ¡Escuchen todos! —La música que sonaba se detuvo igual que la cháchara casual a su alrededor. Harry bajo la vista, incapaz de enfrentar a nadie. Sus invitados se reunieron a su alrededor, algunos le regalaron a Harry breves saludos. — Hoy los invitamos porque tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

— ¿Van a irse en su segunda luna de miel?

—No Fred, para eso tendrían que irse a la primera.

Draco se estiró un poco, Harry vio un sonrojo en la punta de sus orejas. Claro, ellos nunca se habían ido de Luna de miel, Draco tenía que terminar la especialización en pociones y cuando lo hizo Harry ya tenía empleo. Había vacacionado juntos, pero nada formal. Fred recibió un codazo de parte de su madre.

—Deja hablar al muchacho, por Merlín.

—Gracias, Molly. —Draco le sonrió amablemente. — En realidad, es algo mucho más digno de celebración que un simple viaje. Harry y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo para septiembre de este año.

Harry se sintió enrojecer hasta los pies, los murmullos se extendieron rápidamente. “¿Qué? No es posible. ¿Harry?”. Todos en ese cuarto sabían que Harry no quería tener hijos, la única que no estaba sorprendida era Hermione, pero el porqué era más que obvio. Sin embargo los murmullos se transformaron en felicitaciones efusivas en cosa de segundos.

—Ay, cariño. Felicidades. ¡No puedo creerlo! Ya le decía yo a Ronnie que pasaría tarde o temprano. —Le dijo Molly tras plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Viejo, un bebé… wow.

— ¡Ronald! —Recrimino su esposa, sonriéndoles. — Estoy segura que serán muy buenos padres…

Harry siempre había detestado ser el centro de atención, y se escurrió tan pronto como pudo del lugar. Sentándose junto a la chimenea y mirando con anhelo una copa de licor frente a él. Sintió el sillón hundirse a ambos lados. Draco se había adueñado de la sala, hablando con todos sobre lo feliz que estaba, especialmente con sus padres que parecían en la décima nube. Respondía toda clase de preguntas a las que Harry no tendría respuestas. El tamaño del bebé, que nombre pensaba ponerle, tendrían uno o era un embarazo múltiple, muy común entre los Omegas jóvenes. Múltiple. Un engendro tenía la vida de Harry patas arriba, múltiples… bueno ahí ni la sonrisa de Draco lo habría alejado de la opción del aborto.

—Harry… ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Remus, sonriéndole discretamente.

—No luces muy feliz, y no me digas que lo estás porque hasta ahora me entero de que estas por darnos nietos… —Le reprochó Sirius, Remus lo miró con ojos de cuchillo pero la risa nerviosa de Harry los distrajo a ambos.

—No estoy… 100% feliz. —Respondió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estoy aterrado… —Susurró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos antes de volver a hablar. —Estoy confundido, hormonal, paso todo el día vomitando, sintiéndome incapaz de querer a esta… cosita. Y claro incapaz de ver el futuro de manera entusiasta, tengo miedo de fracasar, tengo miedo de que llegue a término, tengo miedo de perderlo a medio camino… Tengo ira, y sé que es para conmigo mismo porque yo decidí tenerlo.

—Vaya… Pues, sí que sientes muchas cosas. —Dijo Sirius, soltando un chiflido y acunándolo contra su pecho, Harry quiso llorar de nuevo. Sirius notó sus ojos húmedos y se puso nervioso. — No, por Merlín Harry no quería hacerte llorar.

—No…no estoy triste…— Susurró el moreno, sintiéndose de nuevo humillado. ¿Ahora iba a llorar por todo? Mierda. — Maldita sea, no estoy triste pero quiero llorar…

—Harry, es normal que tengas un poco de miedo. —Dijo Remus, lucía mal de salud con la proximidad de la luna llena, pero las muchas cicatrices de su rostro no parecían endurecer la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba. — Pero me intriga saber tus motivos para tomar una decisión como esta.

—Miren a Draco…—Susurró señalando al Alfa con la cabeza. El rubio sonreía, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, contándoles todo sobre su bebé, mostrándoles las fotografías que había logrado pedirle a la Doctora. Su sonrisa se contagiaba a todos a su alrededor. — Sí un poco de vomito cada día por culpa de este engendro del mal es lo que debo pasar para verlo feliz… bueno.

—Harry, no deberías llamarlo así…

—Deja que lo llame como quiera. — Dijo Sirius, riéndose caninamente. — Lo que me preocupa a mí es que hayas decido esto por las razones equivocadas. Harry un hijo es una gran responsabilidad. Vas a cuidarlo, proveerle el resto de tu vida… Hacerlo por ver feliz a tu pareja, bueno…

— ¿Tú no tendrías un hijo por hacer feliz a Remus?

—No es lo mismo, Harry. —Dijo el aludido, tranquilo. — Yo no puedo tener hijos, y ambos lo hemos deseado. Tú nunca quisiste esto. Comparto son Sirius la idea de que tal vez elegiste por el motivo equivocado.

—Bueno, es un poco tarde ahora para sacarlo, Draco ya está armando la apuesta para ver que nombre le pondremos. — Susurró Harry, evadiendo la mirada de ambos hombres.

—Harry…

—Yo voy a apostarle todo a Lily, si es una niña claro.

— ¡Sirius!

—Déjalo ya Remus… Lo que menos necesita ahora es que lo juzguemos, ahora hay una criatura ahí, un bebé o un engendro del mal, sea lo que sea Harry necesita apoyo. Así que, si un día quieres huir de la cursi peste en que debe estar convertido Draco, como todo buen Alfa, eres bienvenido con nosotros. Ya sabes, relajarte, hacer las cosas por ti mismo, olvidarte de tus problemas.

Harry lo miró con tanto cariño que su padrino se sonrojo, ni él podría resistir los ojos húmedos de un Omega preñado. Harry sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo y maldijo por lo bajo. Remus le acaricio la cabeza hasta que se calmó.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Harry… —Dracó se acercó a su esposo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Los gemelos celebrarían con una muestra en el jardín de sus mejores fuegos artificiales, los invitados comenzaban a salir, emocionados. — ¿No quieres ver los…? Harry, ¿Lloraste?

—No es nada. No te preocupes, Draco. Anda…—Mintió sonriéndole, trató de caminar pero Draco lo sostuvo en su lugar.

—Deja de mentirme Harry, eres pésimo en eso. —Afirmó seriamente. Harry suspiro. — Sé… que esto es complicado para ti. Son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

—Draco, está bien. No me estás obligando a nada. —Su voz no sonó muy segura, pero ambos asintieron.

Afuera los chillidos emocionados aumentaban, Harry jaló a Draco de la manga. Draco no se movió, lo aferró a su cuerpo, olfateando su cabello y encontrando en su aroma calma. Harry hizo lo mismo, acurrucándose en la curvatura de su cuello y respirando la esencia de su Alfa que lograba calmarle siempre. Antes apestaba a Draco. Reflexionando sobre porqué su aroma sobre él parecía más suave Harry se dio cuenta de que desde que descubrió su embarazo Draco no lo había tocado. Nada de sexo. En casi dos meses. Mierda.

Mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de mencionar aquél detalle sintió a Draco gruñir secamente y besarlo, no con ternura como hacía últimamente, con pasión, verdadera y desbordante. Harry soltó una risita, sintiendo la erección de su esposo tensando sus pantalones y frotándose contra su muslo.

—Draco… ¡Tenemos invitados!

—Están afuera… No les hagas caso. —Sugirió el rubio, bajando sus besos por su cuello, presionando sobre la cicatriz de su marca y haciendo al omega gemir.

—Estás zafado, Draco alguien va a vernos.

—Ven aquí.

No era mucho mejor, pasaron de la sala de estar a un pequeño baño del primer piso que estaba fuera de servicio mientras decidían de qué color pintarlo. Había una ventanita de vidrio nublado que daba al jardín, podían ver borrosas siluetas y el inicio de los fuegos artificiales, Draco dejó la luz apagaba mientras lo presionaba contra el lavabo y lo atacaba con una nueva serie de besos. Harry respondió torpemente, aún muy sorprendido con el súbito deseo de su esposo.

Draco claramente no tenía intención de desnudarle demasiado, subiendo su suéter mientras paseaba su lengua ansiosa por sus pezones arrancándole un nuevo gemido, Harry recorrió su espalda con sus dedos y abriéndole la bragueta para liberar su miembro mientras Draco hacía lo propio, sus bocas de nuevo unidas en un encuentro un poco más justo. El omega ronroneó cuando sintió a Draco, firme y ardiendo bajo sus dedos, usándolos para delinear sus formas tan conocidas, la ligera curva del tronco, las venas hinchadas por la sangre y la cabeza que se humedecía bajo su tacto.

El alfa dejó salir un nuevo gruñido, alejándose de Harry apenas lo suficiente para quitarle los pantalones y alinearse con su entrada. Sin acercarse podía oler su humedad y su deseo, casi gruño de nuevo cuando lo penetró de una estocada. Harry se mordió los labios para no gritar, aquella intrusión deliciosa a pesar de que estaba demasiado estrecho y la preparación había sido nula. Era justo eso lo que le hacía falta, sexo duro y desesperado como él que tenían ahora. Podían oír las risas y los chillidos de asombro afuera, la sola idea de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos lo hizo todo mucho más excitante.

—Harry…voy a…

—Mierda, Draco, sólo muévete… —Le suplicó, el rubio lo beso de nuevo, acallando sus gemidos mientras comenzaba a golpear en su interior con bastante fuerza. Harry sentía el frío del espejo golpeando contra su espalda y tras unos minutos el roce de la punta caliente de Draco contra su punto más sensible, arrancándole un grito que quedó oculto por el estallido de una nueva ola de fuegos artificiales afuera. Draco sonreía, el muy bastardo. Con el cabello revuelto y los ojos fijos en los suyos, brillantes de deseo. Mierda. Eso sí les había hecho falta.

Harry podía sentir frías gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente, y las de su esposo caerle en el rostro mientras aceleraba su ritmo, bombeando con tanta fuerza dentro de él que apenas atinó a morderle el hombro cuando se vino con entre sus cuerpos. Su boca entre abierta temblaba suavemente, su mirada pérdida en los espasmos de un placer que no creía necesitar tanto, pero que era reconfortante.

El cambio en su cuerpo, de pronto mucho más apretado, sumado a la cálida explosión en su vientre llevó a Draco al orgasmo, vaciándose dentro de su Omega con un gruñido gutural que nació de su pecho y tuvo a Harry ronroneando contra él hasta que se dejó salir, seguido por un chorrito de su semilla que amenazó con ponerlo duro de nuevo.

—Mierda, Harry…

— ¿Mierda bien… o mierda: Oh Harry no recordaba lo delicioso que es follarte por qué no hago más que pensar en el engendro…?

—Lo siento…— Se disculpó entre risas, arreglándose la ropa y el cabello. — Creo que si me emocione un poco, lo siento. ¿Tengo que darte lo que te hace falta más seguido, eh?

—No tengo idea de que hablas, eso fue lo que nos metió en este lío. — Respondió Harry, haciendo todo lo posible por no parecer recién follado, sin mucho éxito.

—Quédate así, Harry. —Susurró su esposo, abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su barbilla en su hombro. — Luces precioso, sonrojado y satisfecho… Personalmente creo que así deberían lucir los omega siempre…

— ¡Draco! ¡Por Merlín! Es nuestra familia ahí afuera. —Gimió Harry, avergonzado. —

—Exacto, ¿no quieres que sepan lo bien que te cuida tu alfa? ¿Qué vean la carita que pones cuando te acurrucas conmigo después de follarte como se debe?

— ¡Basta! — Dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonreír. — ¡Claro que no quiero eso! Sirius va a patearte las bolas. Y yo le voy a ayudar.

—Venga, Harry. ¿Cómo crees que luce Remus cuando ellos dos lo hacen?

—Draco, mierda. ¡No! —No quería esa imagen en su cabeza. No. No eso era lo último que necesitaba, empujó al rubio con fuerza para inclinarse en el inodoro, Draco se rio al principio, diciendo algo sobre estar sobreactuado, pero cuando Harry realmente vomitó se inclinó a su lado, frotándole la espalda con ternura.

—Está bien, déjalo salir.

—Engendro del mal… —Susurró Harry entre arcadas. Draco le regalo una mueca extrañamente comprensiva mientras la puerta se abría. Por la cara tensa de su padrino, Draco supo que esperaba encontrarlos haciendo lo que habían terminado antes y no eso. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reírse mientras Severus relajaba su expresión.

—Aquí están. —Anunció a los invitados. — El Señor Potter parece un poco indispuesto.

—Malfoy. —Susurró Draco, paseando sus dedos por el níveo cuello de su omega mientras este trataba de regular su respiración. — Es un Malfoy ahora.

—Sí… como sea. Molly, ayúdame a prepararle un té al señor… Malfoy.

—Claro, Severus. —Molly le regalo a Harry una sonrisa reconfortante que él no pudo devolverle, y salió tras Snape. Draco le limpió al rostro suavemente con una toalla húmeda.

—Todo limpio. ¿Estás mejor?

—Supongo… sácame de aquí… — Susurró Harry. Draco le ayudó a ponerse de pie, mientras se ocupaba del baño Harry echó a caminar rumbo a su habitación. Su esposo y algunos invitados lo siguieron, y el apenas pudo susurrar algo sobre irse a recostar cuando sintió un mareo que lo desestabilizo. Aunque apenas había subido un par de escalones perdió el suelo.

Aun estando sólo Harry no se hubiera caído, fue apenas un paso en falso en la escalera, algunos invitados rieron y el también, a punto de hacer un comentario sobre su torpeza cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba tenso, como un animal al acecho, mirándole fijamente. Y luego Draco. Lo había rodeado con sus brazos, deteniendo su “caída” pero un segundo más le permitió darse cuenta de que los brazos de Draco no se envolvían en él. Ah no. Sus manos estaban firmemente plantadas alrededor del bultito de su vientre.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Harry? — Preguntó confundido, soltándole lentamente.

— ¡Oh, entiendo así son las cosas! ¡Qué Harry se vaya a la mierda, ahora es mucho más importante salvar al engendro del mal que lleva dentro!

— ¿Qué? Harry no te deje caer, ¿no?

— ¡Lo sostuviste a él! ¡No te importo una mierda, mientras no le pasa nada a tu engendro! — Sintió las mejillas arderle en la mezcla de furia y humillación. Empujo a Draco con mucha fuerza, el Alfa apenas retrocedió, mirándole con infinita paciencia,  pero cuando Harry comenzó a subir intentó seguirle. —NO. Termina tu fiesta Draco, y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí. Puedes dormir en el sillón, o en el piso, me da lo mismo. ¡Te odio!

Draco se quedó congelado a media escalera, mirándole confundido. Los invitados cuchichearon, pero el rubio no los escucho despedirse incomodos mientras desaparecían y lo dejaban sólo sintiéndose extrañamente  cómo un niño regañado.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

—Harry… ¿Puedo pasar? Te traje papas fritas… —Susurró golpeando la puerta de su habitación media hora más tarde. Harry no respondió y el golpeó de nuevo. — Anda, leoncito, abre la puerta.

Harry no habló pero Draco escuchó el seguro de la puerta al abrirse, entró a la habitación y movió la varita suavemente para encender las luces. Harry estaba en su cama, acurrucado contra la almohada del Alfa, hecho un ovillo.

—He traído una ofrenda de paz. — Dijo amablemente, sentándose a su lado. No soportaba la idea de que Harry estuviera molesto con él, menos si no entendía el motivo. De ser cualquier otra persona lo habría desdeñado, pero no a Harry, no su omega, su todo. — Anda…

—Lo siento… —Murmuró Harry, apenas audible. Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. — No quise gritarte frente a la gente.

—Eso no me importa…—Concedió Draco, abriendo sus brazos para que Harry se acurrucara contra él. Le beso la frente cariñosamente antes de volver a hablar. — Dime que no me odias…

—No te odio… Te amo. —Dijo Harry, respirando más tranquilo entre ese abrazo tan familiar. — Creo… creo que tengo algunos ligeros cambios de humor…

—Muy ligeros, leoncito, yo creo que nadie se dio cuenta. —Dijo Draco sonriéndole. Harry se sonrojó ante el sobrenombre, avergonzado. — Hey, no es nada.  ¿Tengo que dormir en el sillón?

—No… está es tu cama…

—Es nuestra cama…—Susurró, besándole nuevamente hasta que pareció más tranquilo. — Eres lo más importante para mí, Harry… Discúlpame, fue instintivo…

—No quiero hablar de eso… Sé por qué lo hiciste… vas a quererlo más que a mi Draco, ya me estoy haciendo a la idea…

—No digas tonterías, nunca podré querer a nadie como te quiero a ti. —Susurró sonriéndole, pero el omega no correspondió la sonrisa. — Vale, voy a quererle mucho. Pero es el amor que le tiene un padre a sus hijos… tu eres mi omega, Harry, eres testarudo y un poco idiota, pero eres la única criatura allá afuera hecha sólo para mí. Aun cuando te rehúsas a peinarte o a quitarte esas horribles gafas… eres lo más importante, lo mejor que ha tocado mi vida. No dudes de mí, Harry…

Sintió un beso en la mejilla, Harry había levantado el rostro para besarle y luego lo enterró en su cuello, sintió algo frío, probablemente lágrimas, pero no dijo nada más. Pasaron un buen rato acurrucados el uno contra el otro, comiendo papas fritas en perfecto silencio.


	4. 14 semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando las cosas parecen mejorar para Harry, la verdad es que no lo hacen.

Terminar su primer trimestre significo un cambio positivo en todas direcciones para la familia Malfoy-Potter. Finalmente, por ahí de la semana 12, las náuseas se habían detenido casi por completo, limitándose a las primeras horas de la mañana, justo después de que Harry volviera de correr, un último intento por mantenerse en forma, 5 kilómetros al día. Sin embargo algo que ya no podía esconder totalmente  con la ropa era su vientre.

El engendro, según su última visita médica, media ahora unos 9 centímetros, Harry se sorprendió sonriendo cuando lo vio, ahora en proporciones más humanas. Ahí, acurrucado y saludable. Ahora incluso tenía cuello y podían ver su manita acunada contra su pecho mientras parecía chuparse el dedo. Escucho a Draco gimotear emocionado a su lado, besándole la frente y murmurando cosas que Harry no pudo distinguir. No odiaba a su engendro, pero era todo muy irreal aun, es decir… ¿Cómo podía todo eso estar sucediendo dentro de su cuerpo? No, es imposible… Harry no debería ser capaz de algo tan increíble. Pero sucedía, y lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien.

Ahora que no vomitaba todo lo que comía comprendían lo que significaba comer por dos. Tenía tanta hambre todo el tiempo. Y Draco, claro, orgulloso como estaba  lo dejaba comer lo que deseará. Los elfos domésticos, felices de que su señor al fin tuviera el apetito que esperaban y que dejará atrás su dieta de pan blanco y papas fritas, cocinaban todo lo que le gustaba. Estofado de Buey, papas al horno, tarta de moras. Harry no comía tan bien desde sus días de escuela.

Claro que no todo era maravilloso. Si bien ya no sufría náuseas y su vientre era muy pequeño para producirle verdaderas molestias la realidad es que había cosas nuevas que lo incomodaban. Una era por supuesto su aroma. Una esencia dulce, poderosísima que hacía que cualquier Alfa en su cercanía quisiera ocuparse de él como si fuera un niño. Draco estaba colérico, y pasaba 20 minutos cada mañana frotándose contra su Omega, cubriéndolo con su aroma en un acto completamente básico de marcar territorio.  Harry se había burlado de él y su frágil ego Slytherin, pero pasados unos días resulto ser tan efectivo que simplemente se acercaba a Draco antes de ir a cualquier lugar, incluso si iban juntos.

Y luego, bueno, había cosas que Harry no podía hacer ya. Por ejemplo tomar un baño realmente  caliente en la bañera, dormir boca abajo, acurrucarse junto a Draco en el jacuzzi del jardín. Eso claro sumado a que no podía beber, y las muchas fiestas de la familia Weasley, porque siempre había un cumpleaños, boda o compromiso que celebrar, se le hacían eternas con los incontables vasos de jugo que Molly le servía.

En algo había tenido razón Sirius, y es que necesitaba escapar de su casa de vez en cuando. Apreciaba todo lo que Draco hacía por él, demostraba su paciencia, especialmente cuando sufría algún cambio de humor y lo golpeaba con almohadas o incluso pescado congelado cuando se le ocurrió hacer un comentario sobre lo delicioso que lucía su trasero en sus nuevos pantalones de maternidad. Pero su insistencia en cuidar de él era tan grande que Harry se sentía asfixiado, nunca en su vida había recibido tanta atención, no positiva al menos, y estaba cansándose rápidamente de ella. Así que huía con su padrino. A la ahora renovada y llena de vida casa de los Black.

Remus había hecho un buen trabajo rescatando la casa luego de que la orden dejará de usarla. Habían cambiado los tapices, limpiado las ventanas, reparado las goteras y los muebles, sacudido cada telaraña y habían encontrado un hechizo de-sonorizador que mantuviera a la madre de Sirius callada. Gritaba claro, pero nadie podía oírla. A Harry aquella casa cálida y acogedora dónde Sirius y Remus vivían pacíficamente se le antojaba como un segundo hogar.

—Harry, mírate, te ves increíble. —Dijo Remus mientras lo abrazaba en el marco de la puerta cuando Harry fue a visitarlos el miércoles de su semana número 14. Había prometido pasar el fin de semana con los padres de Draco, así que necesitaba este tiempo para él. — ¿De cuánto estás?

—14 semanas. —Dijo el moreno, dándole a Remus una botella de vino que había traído para la cena. El mayor la tomo agradecido mientras lo dejaba pasar. — ¿Se nota tanto?

—Probablemente es la ropa, ¿no deberías buscar algo un poco menos ajustado?

—Es mi ropa de siempre. — Dijo Harry con un puchero. La camiseta era algo justa antes, pero ahora se estiraba rodeando su pequeño vientre y haciéndolo probablemente mucho más evidente que si decidiera usar algo un poco más suelto. Se sentía una extraña culebra, con aquella curva pronunciada en su abdomen. Pero descubrió que no le molestaba tanto.

— ¿No es malo para el bebé? — Preguntó Remus, sentándose en la sala y conjurando un platón de galletitas, Harry no dudó en comerse tres antes de responder divertido.

— ¿Malo? Por Merlín, Remus, suenas como Draco… El engendro está bien, déjalo ser…

—Lo siento. — Expreso avergonzado, Harry desvió la mirada cuando sintió la nostalgia en su mirada. Remus realmente quería un bebé y no podía tenerlo, él no lo quería y ahí estaba, embarrándoselo en el rostro.

—No, yo lo siento, puedo cambiarme si quieres…— Dijo firmemente, pero Remus negó con la cabeza. — O puedo dejar de venir, Remus yo lo siento…

—No, Harry, está bien. — Su sonrisa dejo de lado la melancolía y Harry se sintió un poco mejor. — Es mi culpa, es tu bebé, tú sabes lo que es mejor para él o ella.

—Él o ella… Espero no sea un él.

— ¿No?

—Cielos, no… Draco querrá nombrarlo Lucius Severus o algo así… —Remus se rio genuinamente está vez y Harry compartió su risa. — Es en serio, imagina que sale rubio, con mis ojos, con un padre como Draco y llamándose Lucius Severus… De ninguna manera.

—Haha bueno, sería un buen nombre si termina en Slytherin.

—No, no de ninguna manera. —Dijo Harry, no había ni pensado en eso. — Oh no, este engendro tiene que ser Gryffindor, o Hufflepuff luego de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. Si se atreve a salirme como un pequeño Draco te juró que me arrojaré al Lago Negro.

Remus rio de nuevo, con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer más galletas, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que ya se las había comido todas. Miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Y Sirius?

—Es un necio. —Suspiró Remus. — Le dije que querías venir a pasar la noche, y me dijo que no estamos listos para un Omega embarazado aquí, así que fue a comprarte una almohada de plumas de ganso y crema de Lirios de Hielo.

— ¿Lirios de Hielo?

—Es un viejo remedio casero mágico, se usa para dar masajes y supuestamente ayuda al crecimiento del bebé. Yo creo que es pura basura y que a las embarazadas les gusta porque huele muy dulce. ¿Pero quién soy yo para interponerse entre Canuto y su primer nieto?

—Dices primero como si fueran a tener más… —Dijo Harry receloso.

—No quise implicar nada…—Respondió Remus, levantando los brazos en señal de paz. Harry suspiro.

—Lo siento, estoy muy sensible…

— ¿Cómo está Draco?

—En la décima nube. No hay un segundo del día en que no lo vea sonreír… —Respondió Harry, se había terminado el segundo plato de galletitas y se recargaba ahora en el sillón, su mano inconscientemente se fue sobre su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente, una y otra vez. — Me pone bastante celoso…

— ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? —Remus parecía sorprendido.

—No sé… del engendro supongo… sabes que no es mucho más grande que un limón, pero creo que ya lo ama más que a mí…

—Harry, no digas tonterías… Draco no…

Remus no terminó la oración, la chimenea lanzó un resplandor verde y Sirius entró a la sala, sacudiéndose la ceniza en un movimiento extremadamente perruno. Su Omega suspiró y se levantó de inmediato a sacudirle la ropa con un cepillo que descansaba en un balde junto a la chimenea. Sirius lo saludo y lo beso cariñosamente antes de caminar hacia Harry. Llevaba algunas bolsas de compras, y algo que olía extremadamente bien en la mano.

—Te traje un bollo de chocolate de Madame Cook.

— ¡Sirius! —Harry se habría lanzado sobre el bollo, pero Sirius lo detuvo con un ademán.

—Saluda, no seas grosero, Harry.

Su tono tan serio en esa cara sonriente hizo a todos en la sala reír. Harry se acercó para abrazarlo mientras Remus dejaba las compras en el suelo y en la mesita de la sala. Sirius le apretó con fuerza, el menor escucho un leve olfateo pero no se sintió ni un poco incómodo.

—Luces precioso…Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre…—Sirius tenía los ojos húmedos, y lo miraba intensamente, acariciándole la mejilla, mirándolo fijamente, pero viendo algo perdido en su pasado.

—Todo mundo dice eso…yo me siento como una bolsa de bollos que empieza a llenarse más cada día.

Harry se apoderó del bollito de chocolate y regresó al sillón, mordisqueándolo mientras Sirius sacaba una mullida almohada y la ponía detrás de él. Era estúpidamente cómoda. Harry se relajó contra ella, no se dio cuenta de que estaba ronroneando hasta que sintió a Sirius tensarse a su lado.

— ¡Lo siento! —Tenía las mejillas encendidas y se sentó tan incómodamente como pudo.  Sirius meneó la cabeza, como tratando de regresar a la normalidad.

—No es tu culpa. Qué bueno que estés cómodo… Iré al patio por leña… ¿Remus, podrías ayudarme?

Harry los miró salir y se sintió más avergonzado. Ronronear así era algo completamente instintivo y al parecer afectaba a los Alfa mucho más de lo que el mismo creía. Decidió que los visitaría, pero no volvería a quedarse a dormir en casa de sus padrinos de nuevo. Esa tensión era señal de una reacción mucho más básica en su padrino. No importaba si él y Remus estaban vinculados desde hace años, al parecer Sirius estaba diseñado para reaccionar a la satisfacción de un Omega en estado. La idea cruzó su mente, que tal vez si ellos pudieran tener hijos Sirius no sería tan débil ante él…

Decidió ir a la habitación de huéspedes. Lo más probable era que ninguno de los dos volviera hasta que Sirius terminará de follarle toda esa tensión a su pareja. Preferiría no estar cerca. Ya le llamarían cuando fuera hora de la cena.  Por ahora disfrutaría de lo único que Draco no lograba darle en casa, libertad.

Se llevó la almohada de ganso y se acurrucó a leer El Profeta,  evitó la sección de deportes, por su propia salud mental. Habían descubierto una nueva raza de duendecillos de jardín que parecían aficionados a robarse la comida de las mascotas, un hombre en Londres le había prendido llamas a su suegra cuando intentaba encender la chimenea y un famoso cantante se casaría esa semana. Meditando un poco se dio cuenta de que nadie hablaba de su embarazo. Era un hombre famoso, héroe del mundo mágico y campeón mundial de Quidditch. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había cuestionado su súbita salida del deporte?

Pensó que estaba poniéndose demasiado cómodo y fue a desempacar su pequeña maleta. Llevaba su piyama y un cambio de ropa interior. Usaría los mismos pantalones, pero agradeció haber empacado una camiseta un poco más holgada para el día siguiente. Al fondo de su maleta estaban los pantalones de embarazo que Draco insistía en que usara. La verdad es que no le eren necesarios, aún. No quería dar aún más señales de su estado, estaba muy bien así.

Aprovechó el tiempo para responder algunas cartas a sus amigos, admiradores e incluso un par de asuntos formales que tenía que resolver. Draco ya no lo dejaba hacer nada, ni responder el correo, ni hacer las compras, ni trámites… Llenar un par de declaraciones sobre permisos de vuelo para su reporte para la Asociación Mundial de Quidditch le trajo más placer del que debería. Termino de vuelta en la cama, leyendo un libro sobre el diseño de escobas de carreras y una vez más frotando su vientre distraídamente.

— ¡De 0 a 300 kilómetros por hora en 5 segundos! ¿Puedes creerlo? Sí no estuvieras ahí dentro me encantaría probar una escoba así…—Se calló de inmediato. ¿A quién mierda le estaba hablando si estaba completamente solo? No. No, no iba a hablarle a nadie, porque no había nadie con quien hablar. Cerró el libro y puso ambas manos en la cama cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta.

—Pasa, no está cerrado

—Hey, Lamento que te dejáramos sólo… —Dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama frente a él, lucía feliz y brillante, Harry se rio recordando lo que Draco le había dicho en su fiesta.

—No, yo lo siento… Es difícil controlarme…

— ¿Cómo estás? No el engendro, no Draco… tú.

—Estoy… — ¿Cómo estaba? Trataba de no pensar en lo que él quería. Draco quería un bebé y el bebé quería nacer. — Estoy confundido. Estoy mejor… no tengo tanto miedo. Aún creo que hago esto por Draco… Me gustaría que no estuviera sobre mí cada momento del día.

—Para él debe ser difícil dejarte ir. Es un Alfa, tiene que cuidarte y protegerte, y a su cría. Probablemente se pondrá peor con los meses.

—Espero que no. —Dijo Harry asustado.

—Y… aún son… ¿íntimos?

Harry lo miró perplejo.

— ¿No deberíamos?

—Al contrario… he escuchado que la cosa se pone bastante… intensa.

—No lo sé… Sirius no quiero hablar de esto

—Gracias a dios, lamento haberlo mencionado…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de pasar una noche tan a gusto en casa de Sirius y Remus Harry tuvo que obligarse a empacar para visitar a los padres de Draco ese fin de semana. De Viernes a domingo… Cómo si estar preñado no fuera ya lo bastante malo ahora tenía que estar preñado en una casa dónde lo odiaban.

Y en los últimos meses Harry se había dado cuenta de que el único aprecio que sentían por él venía del engendro dentro. Lo trataban bien únicamente porque le daba a Draco lo que sentían que merecía. Un heredero Malfoy, un cachorro cómo los que cualquier Alfa desea. Y que sinceramente Harry no esperaba darle nunca.

La casa Malfoy se le antojaba antinatural, poco acogedora, pretenciosa y estéril a diferencia de la suya o la de sus padrinos. Todo parecía diseñado para impresionar, no para dar la sensación de un hogar, y Harry echó eso de menos de inmediato mientras desempacaba su maleta.

Sintió las manos frías de su esposo rodearle y se estremeció, sonriendo y dejando caer en su nueva maleta un último par de calcetines. Draco aspiró su aroma mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente su vientre. Se quedó así, en silencio, abrazando a su familia en un momento intangible y atemporal. Harry deseo que ese momento se quedara congelado y ellos pudieran disfrutarlo para siempre.

—Madre dice que hay que bajar a cenar dentro de 15 minutos. —Susurró Draco en su oído, rompiendo el silencio.

—O podríamos decirle que me siento un poco mal y quedarnos aquí. —Dijo Harry en lo que intentó fuera un tono seductor.

—Harry, son mis padres…

—Lo sé… pero tu cama es tan grande y tan suave Draco… —Insistió Harry, recargando la rodilla en la suave cama King size de la que solía ser la habitación de Draco — Estoy bastante seguro de que concebimos este engendro en esta cama…

—No tengo idea que estás hablando.

—Oh vamos… Vinimos a visitar a tus padres en Diciembre, cuando volví de la Copa Europea en Francia… ¿No lo recuerdas? Estabas tan caliente, y el celo me vino especialmente fuerte esa vez. —Pudo escuchar a Draco tragar saliva ruidosamente, el agarre en su cadera un poco más tenso. — Supongo que por eso olvidamos tomar la poción anticonceptiva, no había podido ni desempacar… me arrojaste a la cama y me follaste tan fuerte contra el colchón que me quedó el patrón de las sabanas durante horas…

—Harry, por Merlín cierra el pico… —Susurró su esposo, respirando agitadamente. Harry se recargó contra él y sintió la tensión en sus pantalones, sonrió victorioso. — No tenemos tiempo, Harry… Hay que bajar.

—Pero ya estás tan duro… No te puedo dejar así…

—Por lo que más quieras Harry, sólo… termina de desempacar… la cena. — Susurró Draco, soltando su cadera-

—Bien… cómo quieras. —Dijo Harry rendido, dándose la vuelta y besándole los labios castamente, cuando Draco quiso profundizar el beso se apartó, y entró al baño con una sonrisa maliciosa. — Estaré listo en un momento.

Draco respiró profundamente un par de veces, mirándose al espejo y metiendo la mano bajó su pantalón para tratar de acomodar su dura erección de forma que fuera poco evidente para sus padres. Siempre se había preguntado si sus padres tenían sexo. Debían tenerlo pero, todo era tan formal en aquella familia que Draco jamás había captado la más mínima señal de coqueteo entre sus padres. Se amaban, eso lo sabía, pero rara vez lo demostraban frente a la gente y él estaba acostumbrado a eso. Harry en cambio era tan cariñoso y le importaba un comino abrazarlo, besarlo o darle una buena nalgada estando o no en público. Aunque lentamente había aprendido a hacer lo mismo todo ese progreso se perdía cuando visitaban a su familia.

15 minutos era tiempo suficiente para empinar a su esposo y darle una buena follada antes de la cena. Había dejado escapar una preciosa oportunidad, su miembro se contrajo como una confirmación y Draco suspiró. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y Harry salió con un bonito suéter tejido, holgado y los pantalones de embarazo que volvían a Draco completamente loco. No eran muy diferentes a un pantalón de ejercicio, sólo un poco más ajustados, suaves, delineaban la curva de su trasero deliciosamente y se amoldaban alrededor de su diminuto vientre haciendo nacer en su pecho la flor del orgullo Alfa, quemándole.

— ¿Cenar? —Dijo Harry, sonriéndole inocentemente.

—Te odio tanto…

—Oh, cariño. No tienes idea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Harry, no creo que esa sea ropa adecuada para la cena. —Le dijo Narcissa de inmediato cuando bajaron al elegante comedor, Harry suspiró pero no dijo nada.

—Dale un respiro, Cissy, debe estar mucho más cómodo así. —Debatió su esposo.

—Tiene 3 meses y medio Lucius, yo use la misma ropa hasta los 5 meses. —Dijo la mujer orgullosamente, sentándose a la mesa. Su esposo y su hijo no discutieron mientras se sentaban, Harry los imitó, y descubrió, sin sorpresa que le habían servido a todos menos a él.

—Draco…

—… ¡Por todos los…! —Draco miró a su madre con seriedad y de pronto un elfo doméstico le llevó un humeante plato de pescado con verduras al vapor y un palito de pan.

Harry miró su plato con curiosidad mientras el resto de la mesa tenía pasta estilo Alfredo con pollo relleno de pimientos y pan de ajo en rebanadas doradas por la mantequilla.

—Madre, por favor…

—Shh, Draco. Harry debería comer mejor ahora que tiene un pequeño Malfoy dentro. ¿No es cierto Harry?

—Sí señora… —Accedió el moreno, no estaba de humor para pelearse con su suegra por la cena. El pollo estaba insípido y los vegetales sobre cocidos, pero no dijo una palabra más. Draco parecía convencido por el argumento de su madre. Paciencia, Potter, paciencia.

Paciencia no sería suficiente, se dio cuenta al paso de los días. Mientras Draco trataba de amenizar el ambiente sus padres pasaban el tiempo corrigiendo todo lo que Harry hacía. “No comas tanto chocolate, Harry, es mucha azúcar” “Estás tan pálido, seguro no tomas suficientes vitaminas” “¿Tu cintura mide cuánto?  No es posible, ese bebé es muy pequeño. Seguro que será prematuro” “¿Cómo que no han decidido que día va a nacer?”. Los consejos de sus padres estaban comenzando a pegársele a Draco, súbitamente preocupado por estar haciendo algo mal con su Omega, y dejando que su felicidad de volviera la misma paranoia que sus padres destilaban por los poros.

 En la noche Harry estaba tan tenso que cuando Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello en el corredor lo alejó de un empujón.

— ¡Harry!

—No estoy de humor, Draco. —Gimoteo, irritado.

—Sólo tratan de ayudar, es su primer nieto…

—También de Sirius y Remus y ellos me dan de comer con normalidad y me regalan bollos de chocolate.

—Harry, esos bollos son mucha grasa, no…

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —Dijo poniéndose de pie. — El maldito engendro está bien, tú lo has visto. Al fin me deja comer y me traes a que tu familia me dé de comer como a un maldito conejo, Draco.

—Tal vez nos emocionamos cuando las náuseas pasaron, Harry… tal vez el bebé tendría que ser más grande y…

— ¡El engendro está bien! ¿Por qué te mentiría la Doctora si para eso le pagas? Draco yo…

—Disculpen, está servido el té. —Interrumpió Lucius. Draco asintió avergonzado y siguió a su padre, Harry caminó tras ellos, aún más enojado si era posible. Se sentaron en su elegante salón de té, y Harry no se sorprendió al ver que estaba bebiendo té de manzanilla en vez la exótica mezcla de té negro, chocolate blanco, champaña y menta que podía oler en las otras tazas.

— ¿Y ya han decidido nombres?

—Bueno, no realmente, es decir, es muy pronto…— Dijo Harry, irritado.

—Nunca es pronto para eso. —Debatió su suegra, en ese tono de desacuerdo que tenía con todo lo que Harry hacía. — El nombre es muy importante, este niño va a ser un Malfoy. No puedes ir por ahí decidiendo de último minuto.

— ¿No puedo? Pensé que era mi hijo y por lo tanto podría ponerle el nombre que me venga en gana. —Respondió Harry. Draco le tomó la mano en señal de advertencia.

— ¿Y arriesgarnos a pasar vergüenza por qué elijan un nombre poco adecuado para su linaje? Por favor. No creí que estuvieran tan perdidos, Draco. Si necesitaban ayuda pudieron decirnos, creo que Abraxas sería un buen nombre.

— ¿Cómo el abuelo? —Preguntó Draco, Harry agradeció ver que no parecía convencido.

—Es una opción. —Dijo su padre. — También podríamos llamarlo Severus por tu padrino, o Scorpius cómo…

— ¿Podríamos? —Dijo Harry de pronto. — No tienen ningún derecho a decidir sobre el engendro.

— ¡Harry! —Reprendió su Alfa, Harry se puso tensó de inmediato, sintiendo su desagrado a través del vínculo.

— ¿Engendro? El único engendro aquí eres tú. Draco nos dijo que pensabas abortar a nuestro nieto. —Espetó Lucius, furioso. — El gran Potter decidido a matar a un niño inocente.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi cuerpo no es problema de nadie más que de Draco. —Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie, con las mejillas encendidas de cólera. — Y Draco estaba de acuerdo en terminar el embarazo. ¿No se los dijo? Fui yo quien decidió tenerlo.

Sus suegros parecían sorprendidos, pero mantuvieron su rostro firme y rápidamente regresaron a su normal expresión de indiferencia.

—No se puede creer las mentiras de un Omega de cuarta como el tuyo, Draco. — Dijo su padre con un tono de desaprobación que al rubio le caló hasta los huesos. — No puedo creer que desperdiciaras tu potencial con alguien de tan poca monta… ¡Qué Dios proteja a tu hijo son semejante padre! Mira que pensar en matar a su cachorro…

—Vulgar y común, como la gente con la que se junta, sin duda… Bueno, tal vez más, los Weasley tienen todos los hijos que les llegan, son incluso mejores que este… —Concedió Narcissa, mirando a Harry con desdén, esté retrocedió herido. — Ah pero te negaste a elegir uno de los bonitos Omega que seleccionamos  para ti… Mucho mejores partidos.

Draco se mordió el labio, frustrado, Harry lo miró, esperando que hiciera algo, pero estaba ocupado debatiéndose consigo mismo.

—Oh, infinitamente. —Continuó Lucius. — Con la cabeza puesta sobre la cabeza, sin creerse mejores que su Alfa sólo porque lograron algo que muchos Alfa consiguen todo el tiempo…  Pudiste tener algo mucho mejor, más dócil. Uno menos usado también.

—Es suficiente. —Susurró Draco, hinchando el pecho. Harry lo miró cauteloso, Draco rara vez se enojaba, y jamás con sus padres.

—Draco, no pasa nada, déjalos, me han dicho cosas peores. —Le susurró tranquilamente, acariciándole el brazo para calmarle.

—No lo dudo. —Le escupió Narcissa — Debes estar acostumbrado a los sobrenombres cuando te revuelcas  con cualquiera como si vivieras en la Ruta Escarlata.

La Ruta escarlata era una pequeña calle cerca del callejón Knocturn, dónde estaban los burdeles y abundaba la gente que vendía su cuerpo por poco dinero. Harry sintió su pecho encogerse. Si bueno, es difícil no acostarte con algunas personas cuando eres “El Elegido” y eres un Omega y no quieres hijos y los Beta se te arrojan… Jamás se le había ocurrido que a los ojos de una familia conservadora como la de Draco aquello fuera algo malo. Nadie lo había marcado, pero al parecer un Omega no virgen era menos digno de un Alfa Malfoy… ¿Habría hecho mal en casarse con él? ¿Habría arruinado su reputación siendo quién era? A pesar de su fama y su fortuna Harry se sintió horriblemente inseguro y desagradable. Serían sus hormonas jugándole una mala pasada… sí.

—Madre, es suficiente…

—Si no fuera por la marca hasta dudaría que ese hijo fuera un Malfoy. —Agregó Lucius, dejando la taza en la mesa, a su lado Harry trató de parecer indiferente, pero cuando dejó escapar una lagrimita rebelde el mayor de los Malfoy apenas pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo en el rostro de parte de su hijo.

— ¡Draco! —Chilló su madre, ayudando a su esposo que sangraba por la nariz y el labio.

— ¡Escúchenme bien por qué no lo voy a repetir! —Gruño Draco, furioso. Tenía los nudillos blancos y el rostro enrojecido por la ira, Harry se apresuró a tomarle del brazo para hacerlo retroceder. — ¡Me importa una mierda lo que Harry les parezca o no! ¡Me importa una mierda qué hizo o con quién estuvo antes, y a ustedes debería importarles aún menos!

—Draco, basta… —Gimoteo Harry, nervioso detrás de él.

— ¡Si se les ocurre decir una sola cosa mala sobre mi esposo o sobre mi cachorro no va a importarme una mierda que sean mis padres! —Gritó amenazadoramente, Harry sentía en su marca todo el peso de su posesión y su autoridad, a pesar de la situación estaba feliz y orgulloso de que su Alfa lo defendiera de esa forma cuando había pasado toda su vida siendo lo que sus padres deseaban. — Toma tus cosas, cariño. Nos iremos a casa en este momento.

Draco no titubeo en salir de la habitación y Harry corrió detrás de él, satisfecho. El rubio prácticamente golpeo la puerta para abrirla y con un movimiento de varita metió sus pertenencias en su maleta,  mientras lo hacía Harry permaneció en silencio a su lado. Eventualmente, más tranquilo, el Alfa se dio la vuelta para besarle la frente.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—No importa…

—No puedo creer que sean así contigo…— Gruño de nuevo irritado, tomándole la mano y llevándole escaleras abajo, ignoró el llamado de su madre cuando pasaron frente al salón de té y salieron al jardín. Harry apenas atinó a aferrarse a él cuando desaparecieron. Sintió ganas de vomitar cuando estuvieron de vuelta en su propia casa. No debería usar ese método ya, tendría que conformarse con la Red Flu.

Draco estaba tan furioso que Harry no dijo nada mientras lo miraba despotricar en todas direcciones. Lanzando hechizos que transformaban todo lo que tocaban en serpientes de caramelo. Harry camino detrás de él, devolviendo todo a su forma original con un toque de varita a medida que Draco pasaba por la casa. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Draco se lanzó sobre él para besarlo con una furia animal que casi le hizo daño. Harry enterró los dedos en su cabello, regalándole un dulce gemido cuando sus labios bajaron por su cuello y su ropa desapareció con un movimiento nada sutil de la varita de su esposo.

Estaba enojado, ofendido.  El moreno terminó rápidamente en la cama mientras los labios de su esposo recorrían su pecho, torturando sus rosados pezones con los dientes para luego bajar hasta su vientre. Fue mucho más cuidadoso ahí, besando cariñosamente la curvita que era su hijo. Aunque su Omega se retorcía bajo su toque no se acercó a su miembro, volviendo a besarle la boca mientras aprovechaba su lubricación para insertar un dedo en su estrecha cavidad. Harry gimió dentro del beso,  jadeando cuando Draco agregó otros dos dedos a su danza, follándolo suavemente, encantado con las desesperadas suplicas de su esposo por algo más grande.

Alineó la hinchada cabeza de su miembro a la sonrosada y suave entrada cuando sus dedos la dejaron libre, enterrándose lentamente, Harry arqueó la espalda, como buscando aún más contacto. Cerró los ojos, perdido en el placer de las furiosas embestidas que Draco daba dentro de él, liberando la tensión en que aquella discusión lo había sumido.

—Harry… abre los ojos, cariño. Mírame…

Obedeció, mirándole con los ojos húmedos, a punto de llorar por el puro placer que sentía ante la rudeza de su acto y al mismo tiempo la calidez de sus palabras. Draco se dejó perder en aquellas hermosas esmeraldas, disfrutando de la erótica expresión del moreno, de su piel sudorosa, de sus mejillas sonrojadas, del sugerente golpeteo de su pelvis contra la humedad entre sus muslos, demasiado bueno para ser real, demasiado perfecto para ser suyo cuando había cometido tantos errores en su juventud.

—Te amo… ¡Mierda, Harry!... Que se vayan a la mierda, todos, eres mío, eres perfecto…

—Draco… te a… ¡Te amo! —Balbuceó como respuesta, Draco estaba a punto, podía sentirlo tensarse dentro de su cuerpo, podía sentir su propia hombría palpitando  contra su vientre, goteando, hinchada y lista para venirse sin siquiera haberla tocado. Cuando las embestidas se volvieron erráticas, justo como su respiración, Draco lo golpeó tan profundamente que chilló en éxtasis. — ¡Por Merlín Draco, justo ahí! ¡Ah! ¡Draco, voy a venirme! Sí… ¡Sí, mierda Draco!

—Sí, cariño, vente para mí…

No habría podido desobedecer de haberlo querido, y el orgasmo lo golpeo con tanta violencia que no pudo ni emitir un sonido, sólo dejar la boca abierta, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras sentía chorros de su propio semen caliente manchando su pecho. Draco gruño excitado, acelerando su ritmo contra Harry que ahora se sentía tanto más estrecho, tan caliente. No tardó en llegar, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y mordiéndole el cuello, haciéndole chillar de dolor, reafirmando su marca mientras se vaciaba completamente antes de salir de su cuerpo.

Draco cayó a su lado, jadeando suavemente, mirándole con los ojos grises velados por el placer y completamente enamorados. Harry le sonrió son suficiencia, acurrucándose contra él e ignorando el dolor de su cuello amoratado.

—Gracias…

— ¿Por follarte como se debe?

—No... —Dijo Harry, sin poder evitar una risa tonta. — Por defenderme frente a tus padres…

—Harry… —Draco levantó su rostro para mirlarlo seriamente. — Todo el mundo puede irse a la mierda. Completito. Mientras te tenga a ti, no podría importarme menos lo que les suceda. Te elegí  y lo haría de nuevo.

—Eres un tonto… —Susurró Harry complacido, cerrando los ojos para dormir. — No te dejaría ir aunque pudiera… 


	5. 18 semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry siente a su hijo moverse por primera vez, y decide ir a comprar ropa.

Mientras estaba en su estudio preparando un pedido de pociones para esa tarde, Draco escuchó un grito desde la sala. Dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y sacó la varita antes de salir corriendo. Harry estaba sentado en el sillón, acomodado sobre su lado izquierdo mientras que el libro que estaba leyendo estaba en el piso junto a una taza rota. Draco se acercó de inmediato, reparándola con la varita y acercándose a su esposo que estaba blanco como la cera y tieso como una estatua. Le tocó cariñosamente la mejilla.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Harry?

— Draco… Draco…— Harry se aferró a la manga de su esposo, jadeando aterrado.

—Aquí estoy, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es el engendro Draco, Draco…

Su tono hizo a Draco preocuparse. ¿Su hijo?

— ¿Qué pasa con el bebé Harry? ¿Te duele algo? Te llevaré al hospital ya mismo.

—No, no Draco… —Harry bajó la vista avergonzado y sacudió la cabeza. — Lo… Lo siento moverse…

Draco lo miró confundido un segundo. No lograba asimilar aquello. ¿Cómo era eso algo malo?

— ¿Lo sentiste?

— ¡Lo sentí moverse! ¡Mierda Draco, sentí algo moviéndose dentro de mí y me asuste!

— ¿Harry, Harry sigue moviéndose? — Preguntó ilusionado, Harry asintió suavemente, con el ceño fruncido.

—No estés tan feliz, mierda… casi me muero del susto.

—Los bebés se mueven Harry, es normal. —Susurró Draco, rodeando el vientre de Harry con ambas manos cuando este lo dejó al descubierto. — ¿Antes no lo sentías?

—Es la primera vez… Pensé que iba a salirse golpeando como Alien

— ¿Alien?

—Es una película Muggle… mira no importa… sólo… habla. Se mueve cuando le hablo.

— ¿Le hablas? —Pregunto Draco, sonriéndole con ternura. No había notado de Harry lentamente se volvía más cariñoso y más positivo sobre su embarazo.

—A veces… aunque sé que es una tontería porque no puede oírme pero…

—Muéstrame.

—V…vale. —Harry se sintió avergonzado y estúpido, pero puso sus manos sobre las de Draco, moviéndolas suavemente. — Hey, engendrito, es papi de nuevo… Papá está acosándome para sentirte… Papá te quiere mucho, y no puede esperar a que salgas de ahí para cambiarte los pañales de por vida…

Draco se rio, listo para darle una respuesta mordaz cuando sintió algo moverse. No era la patada salvaje que esperaba, era un roce, como una mariposa atrapada bajó una sábana, un movimiento delicado y pasajero. Sintió su corazón acelerándose y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Mierda, los Malfoy no lloran…

—Draco… Por el amor de Dios no llores. Ayer lloré media hora porque el patito del parque no podía alcanzar a su mamá, por favor no me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo… — Gimió Harry, quitando las manos de su esposo de su cuerpo y cubriéndolo de nuevo. Draco asintió, respirando profundamente.

Pero no podía ni ocultar la felicidad ni el orgullo de sentir a su cachorrito bien, moverse finalmente, darles muestras a sus padres de que estaba vivo sin necesidad de un Medimago presente. Aquél suave movimiento fue maravilloso. ¿Cómo podía Harry lucir tan incómodo cuando para él, hinchado por el embarazo, jamás había lucido más hermoso? Era una viva y creciente prueba de su virilidad y su fortaleza, su legado creciendo en su Omega, el Ego de Draco estaba tan hinchado que habría podido alzar el vuelo.

Oficialmente no podía engañar a nadie. Con cuatro meses y medio estaba justo a la mitad de su embarazo, su vientre ahora sobresalía sin importar que ropa usara. Todas sus camisas y camisetas se estiraban para rodearle, incluso si su engendro, según la Doctora, medía unos 14 centímetros, tal vez menos. Para Harry que vivía la vida activa de un atleta la ropa nunca había sido un problema, siempre usaba ropa ajustada , su abdomen tonificado había logrado desaparecer, estirado por su engendro hasta convertirse en una pancita redonda y pronunciada. Ya no podía seguir vistiendo así. La gente podría pensar que tenía un propósito sugerente. Y si bien a Harry le importaba un pepino lo que pensaran la realidad es que no se sentía cómodo.

La ropa estirada le recordaba que su cuerpo cambiaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Ya no podía salir a correr, de hecho se había vuelto muy torpe para caminar incluso, y aunque trataba de nadar diario la verdad es que perder la firmeza de su cuerpo estaba costándole un poco de su sanidad. No le preocupaba de sobre manera, Draco aún lo miraba con deseo mal disimulado cuando salía de la ducha , aún quería hacerle el amor varias veces a la semana, con entusiasmo admirable a pesar de que sus opciones en cuanto a posiciones estaban limitadas.

No podía realmente quejarse de su vida. Estaba aburrido, claro, no tenía nada que hacer en casa todo el día. No podía irse a pasear diario y Hermione sí le había sugerido aprender a tejer pero se negó rotundamente. Mirando su camiseta deportiva favorita enrollarse en su vientre y subirse sin importar su esfuerzo por arreglarlo decidió que era momento de rendirse y comprar ropa de paternidad.

—Draco, ¿Me llevarías de compras?

—Lo siento, amor. —Se disculpó el rubio de inmediato. — Tengo que remover esa poción cada 15 minutos durante las próximas 4 horas antes de agregar el aceite de salamandra o no tomará el color adecuado…

—Oh, entiendo, tranquilo puedo ir sólo. —Dijo sonriendo, levantándose con cuidado, Draco lo abrazo de inmediato, pegándose a su espalda y acariciándole suavemente desde el rostro hasta los muslos, Harry ronroneo suavemente, como un eco al gruñido posesivo en el pecho de su Alfa mientras lo marcaba con su aroma.

— ¿No puedes pedirle a alguien?

—Es martes al medio día, Draco. Hermione y Ron trabajan, Luna y Neville han vuelto a Hogwarts, la Luna llena acaba de pasar, Sirius y Remus no podrán salir. Estaré bien, iré a comprar algo de ropa y volveré.

—Si cualquier cosa sucede, Harry…

—Shh — acalló con sus dedos. — No va a pasarme nada Draco, iré a buscar algo que cubra bien al engendro y volveré a casa. ¿Vale?

—Vale, Te amo

—Te amo — Respondió el moreno mientras entraba en la chimenea y desaparecía entre las llamas.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ropa de embarazo, ropa de embarazo. Harry casi no compraba ropa, pero ahora tenía que pensarlo muy bien ¿debería comprar ropa formal? ¿Cuánta ropa? Las opciones eran abrumadoras. La tienda estaba medio vacía y una vendedora amable se acercó a atenderlo, Harry cerró con fuerza su chaqueta alrededor de su vientre aunque sabía que no engañaba a nadie. La mujer lo reconoció de inmediato y le pidió un autógrafo, Harry claro, se lo dio y ella respondió guardándolo en una gaveta y ofreciéndole su ayuda. Pareció muy emocionada cuando Harry le dijo que tenía casi 5 meses y quería algo de ropa. La vendedora, una mujercita pelirroja llamada Lisa, de inmediato lo arrastro percha tras percha de ropa para embarazo masculino que tenían en su bonita tienda departamental.

Hablaba y hablaba, a Harry le agradó la calidez de su trato, le mostraba camisas, camisetas, pantalones de vestir y de mezclilla, le ofreció otro par de pantalones ajustados, como los que tenía puestos muy a su pesar, y una fajilla que se ajustaba cuando el vientre empezaba a crecer y ayudaba a sostener el peso. Termino con un nuevo frasco de Lirios de Hielo, esa cosa tal vez era inútil pero le gustaba, y una crema que evitaba las estrías de la piel. Fue cuando llegó la hora de probarse ropa que Harry sintió flanquear su voluntad.

La ropa era cómoda, claro. De suave algodón y suelta en la parte baja, nada se ajustaba ni se enrollaba dejándole expuesto.  Harry tenía la horrible impresión de que si acaso la ropa lograba mostrar su vientre mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad, Lisa le dijo que la ropa le quedaría hasta los 7 meses si sólo tenía un niño, pero que comprarla una talla más grande podría bien servirle hasta los 9 aún si el bebé crecía demasiado. Ahora, parado frente a un espejo en la tienda, midiéndose una camiseta color cereza Harry se sentía extrañamente cómodo, Lisa revoloteaba a su alrededor, asegurándole que la talla era la adecuada y lo bien que le iba el color. Harry decidió comprar aquella prenda también, pero mientras se daba la vuelta para volver al probador y finalmente pagar por sus compras lo sorprendió el fulminante resplandor de un flash fotográfico en el rostro. Parpadeo confundido y un poco mareado durante un par de segundos antes de ver de quien se trataba. Debió saberlo, esa maldita arpía.

— ¡Harry, cariño! ¡Pero mírate nada más, estás radiante! — Chilló Rita Skeeter, Harry vio su pluma verde chillón escribiendo a toda velocidad en un pergamino mientras ella le hablaba. — ¡Así que por esto ya no te hemos visto jugar! ¿Cuándo pensabas hacer el anuncio oficial? ¿Piensas retirarte del Quidditch para siempre? ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Rita, por favor lárgate. —Dijo groseramente mientras trataba de rodearla y volver a la intimidad del probador, sin embargo entre ella y su fotógrafo bloqueaban los espacios entre las perchas, sintió 2 flashes más en el rostro.

— ¿Siempre sales de compras sólo? ¿Y Draco?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sólo, Rita, si pudieras quitarte de mi camino.

—Harry, esto deja muy claros esos rumores sobre tu infertilidad, ¿qué puedes decir al respecto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sería infértil? Infértil tienes el cerebro, Rita, por favor déjame pasar de una maldita vez.

—Así que tú no tienes problemas. —La pluma escribía a toda velocidad, Harry se mareo sólo de verla. — ¿Acaso Draco tuvo problemas para darte un hijo Harry? ¿Un Malfoy con problemas para procrear? ¿Buscaron ayuda? ¿Tal vez otro Alfa que…

Harry estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando Lisa intervino, estaba muy seria y hacia señas a un hombre muy alto.

—Lo siento, pero no puede importunar a mis clientes, le pido que se retire. —Rita abrió la boca para discutir pero Lisa no retrocedió. — No se moleste en oponerse, ya he llamado a seguridad, si no se retira ellos lo harán, por favor.

—Eso no será necesario. — Respondió la rubia, su rostro mostraba claro desagrado pero por la forma en que miraba a Harry, de la cabeza a los pies poniendo especial atención en la curva de su vientre,  quedaba claro que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. — Vamonos, Rod. Hasta la vista Harry, un gusto verte.

—Lamentablemente estoy en desacuerdo. —Dijo el moreno, cruzando los brazos, disfrutando bastante el verla alejarse mientras Lisa se disculpaba. — No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. Sólo ayúdame a salir de aquí, pagar todo esto y poder volver a casa.

Aquello eran suficientes aventuras por un día, pensó mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre y Lisa metía todo en bolsas, se despidió de ella antes de tomar la chimenea más cercana a casa, Draco parecía ocupado en ese momento, no había un solo ruido. El Pop de la chimenea pareció perturbarlo todo, sin querer distraer a Draco del trabajo subió a su habitación para hacer lugar para la ropa nueva. Sintió al bebé moverse de nuevo, y se quedó congelado en su lugar, debatiéndose entre gritar o calmarse. Eligio la segunda opción, respirando profundo.

—Oh no, engendro, no está vez.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo no  estaba bien, no fue el suave movimiento del bebé lo que despertó a Harry a la mañana siguiente. Había un ruido extraño en la casa. Se dio vuelta en la cama, pero no le sorprendió no encontrar a Draco a su lado, ahora que dormía recostado en su lado izquierdo el rubio solía acurrucarse contra él y rodearle con los brazos para dormir, así que si no había nadie abrazándolo es porque Draco ya se había levantado. Bostezó profundamente y miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba en penumbras, las gruesas cortinas no dejaban entrar el sol pero podía ver sus rayos trazar una fina línea al pie de las ventanas. Considero ir al baño, pero no tenía nauseas en ese momento y no pensaba arriesgarse a que la familiar visión de su baño arruinara su mañana. Se estiró en la cama, pasado suavemente sus dedos sobre su vientre y poniéndose las zapatillas antes de bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras más se acercaba, sin embargo, más se daba cuenta de lo similar del sonido, aleteos, cientos de alas, como cuando tuvo que atrapar aquella llave voladora casi 17 años atrás. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y quedó boquiabierto. La cocina estaba llena de plumas, había docenas de lechuzas entrando y saliendo de la casa. Su esposo corría en todas direcciones, usando hechizos de limpieza y arreglando cartas y paquetes en montones que comenzaban a apilarse alrededor de la habitación, ocupando cada superficie posible.

—Oh, Harry. ¡Gracias a Merlín despertaste!

—¿Qué está sucediendo? — Preguntó mientras sacaba su varita y trataba de sacar a las lechuzas que invadían cada ventana.

—No lo sé, cuando desperté esta mañana cuando Lottie me dijo que había mucho correo, pero esto es ridículo. —Exclamó Draco.

Tardaron casi 40 minutos en poner una barrera que mantuviera a las lechuzas lejos. Sus elfos domésticos lograron separar el correo por categorías, deshacerse de cosas como vociferadores  y limpiar las plumas que llenaban la cocina y el pasillo, pero había tantas que Harry sólo podía pensar en aquél domingo que finalmente recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Tomó la más cercana, un elegante sobre color marfil con un sello de cera y la abrió.

“Queridos Señores Malfoy, la honorable casa de Hart les ofrece sus más sinceras felicitaciones por la próxima adición a su linaje familiar.” Leyó Harry en voz alta, Draco lo miraba perplejo, ninguno de ellos había anunciado el embarazo de Harry. Mucho menos a la alta sociedad mágica. “Les deseamos salud y felicidad para su primogénito y esperamos nuestro regalo sea de su agrado y de su total utilidad.”

—Lottie, ¿Qué nos enviaron los Hart? — La Elfina rebuscó entre los paquetes,  algunos pequeños como una moneda, otros mucho más grandes que ella.

—Señor. — Era una caja grande, ahora Harry si quería vomitar. Draco se acercó a ayudar a la elfina a mover la caja y rasgó el bonito papel que la cubría.

—Es… Es una cuna… Habrá que ensamblarla, pero es preciosa.

Dejaron la caja olvidada rápidamente mientras leían una tras otra las cartas, todas decían lo mismo: “Felicidades por su bebé”, “Que maravillosa noticia, por favor acepten nuestro humilde regalo”, “Nadie merece más una familia que nuestro salvador Harry Potter, por favor acepten la ofrenda de mi familia” blah, blah. Harry sintió pánico cerrarle la garganta. “Felicidades por su primogénito, les deseamos salud y que su linaje siga creciendo”. Ese fue el peor de todos.

Los regalos no se quedaban atrás. Las familias más modestas, que se dirigían a Harry como Salvador o jugador, les enviaban ropa de bebé, algunas prendas tejidas a mano, juguetes, lociones, cobijas e incluso libros. El resto de los regalos parecían venir dirigidos al “Matrimonio Malfoy” o al mismo Draco, y sus nombres eran desconocidos para el moreno. Sus regalos eran mucho más costosos, mantas mágicas que cambiaban de temperatura para mantener a los bebes calientes (algo muy útil, pensó Harry, que no tenía idea de cuando un bebé tenía o no calor) , móviles con animalitos que emitían sonidos y se movían, marcos de oro macizo. ¡Una familia incluso les envió un fondo para cubrir el costo primer año de la criatura en Hogwarts! ¿Qué mierda pasaba con esta gente?

—Harry… Mira esto. —Harry oyó la voz de su esposo como un susurro lejano, pero se acercó a él mientras sostenía una revista en sus manos. Era el número de ese día de “Corazón de Bruja”. Claro. Hermione probablemente lo había recibido de su suegra y se los había hecho llegar lo antes posible, pero había quedado enterrado entre tantos paquetes.

— ¿Cómo logró meterlo en la edición un día antes de que saliera a impresión?

—No lo sé… —Murmuró Draco a su lado. La portada de la revista era una bruja con mucho maquillaje que sonreía usando su varita para hacerse rulos en el cabello. Draco la ojeó rápidamente, en las páginas centrales había un artículo titulado “El niño del niño que vivió”. La página era color rosa y estaba tapizada con fotografías de Harry probándose ropa de maternidad, luciendo algo perplejo. Harry sintió de nuevo el impulso de vomitar, se sentó en la mesita de la cocina y cerró los ojos, quitándose las gafas y frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Léelo tú, creo que voy a vomitar…

—Vale… No puedo creer las bolas que tiene esa vieja tarántula…

“Cuándo el mejor jugador de Quidditch de Inglaterra, el hombre del sigo, Harry Potter, decidió súbitamente dejar el deporte su servidora se sintió muy sorprendida. Cómo a la mayoría de nuestros lectores la ausencia de Harry no me pasó desapercibida a pesar de la firmeza de su equipo (Los Cuervos de Londres) de no hacer ningún anuncio oficial sobre la salud o el estatus contractual del Señor Potter para el equipo.

Ninguno de nosotros esperaba, claro, que su repentino alejamiento del deporte se debiera a circunstancias mucho más afortunadas y de carácter más festivo. El señor Potter se vio obligado a dejar el juego, cómo cualquier persona en estado de embarazo a partir de las 8 semanas. Para muchos es fácil olvidar que el Señor Potter es un Omega, y que está vinculado con el único heredero de la casa de los Malfoy.  Ahora con 4 meses Harry y Draco Malfoy están a medio camino para dar la bienvenida a su primer, o sus primeros, hijos. Si bien el sexo del bebé permanece como un misterio nuestras fuentes nos informan que es un cachorro saludable que esperamos para mediados de septiembre.

Sin embargo, la pregunta que más resuena es: ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Sus fervientes admiradores, sus múltiples amantes y la mitad del mundo mágico se sorprendieron (o sufrieron de un severo caso de corazón roto) cuando Harry se unió, de manera vinculante y en matrimonio, con el menor de los Alfa Malfoy. Muchos esperaban que el matrimonio fracasara pero continúan sorprendiéndose pues la pareja lleva ya 8 años de matrimonio. Así que. ¿Por qué les tomó 8 años concebir un heredero para su unión? El mismo Harry le expresó a una servidora que él jamás ha sufrido de infertilidad, cosa en extremo inusual para un Omega de cualquier modo. No nos queda más remedio que asumir que el problema debía venir de su joven esposo.

Todos saben que hay un par de líneas de la casa Malfoy que desapareció por completo cuando su único heredero resulto ser incapaz de concebir. No sería entonces arriesgado imaginar que su más joven vocero sufriera de esas mismas complicaciones.

“Hay muchas formas de curar la infertilidad hoy en día” Nos dice la experta en el tema Miranda Glow. “Las pociones conceptivas son comunes, poderosas y podrían prepararse sin problema por un mago experto en la materia como lo es el Sr. Malfoy. Un vial de poción antes del acto sexual incrementaría sus oportunidades en un 56% durante el celo.” Claro que hay muchas otras opciones a considerar, cómo que el niño que lleva dentro Harry sea producto de otro Alfa que asistiera en su concepción. ¿Podrá su matrimonio resistir la crianza de un hijo ajeno?

Eso sumado a que el señor Malfoy ha logrado nulo reconocimiento individual en cualquier campo, si omitimos sus actividades ilícitas en los años de la guerra, podría avivar un ego herido y afectar cualquier relación.

Sea cual sea su solución la realidad es que pronto recibiremos en el mundo un nuevo miembro de la que es por mucho la más notoria y famosa pareja de magos del Reino Unido, y todos debemos celebrarlo.”

Cuando termino de leer Draco temblaba de furia. Su rostro permanecía estoico, pero Harry lo conocía demasiado bien, notaba todas las otras señales. El enrojecimiento en la punta de las orejas, la vena inflamada en su cuello, el golpeteo de sus pies contra el suelo. Harry lo miró preocupado y le tomó la mano, acariciándola con su pulgar. ¿Cómo mierda había llegado Rita a la conclusión de que Draco era infértil?

—Esa alimañana ponzoñosa. —Gruño Draco, arrojando la revista al suelo. — ¿Quién mierda le dijo que yo no podía…? ¿Qué nosotros no? Voy a demandarla. LOTTIE —La elfina dio un paso aterrado hacia su señor. — Mándale una carta a mi abogado, y al abogado de Harry, a todos los abogados y diles que voy a demandar por difamación.

—Draco, no es para tanto…

—¿Ah no? —Siseo irritado. —¿ Vas a dejar que me llame infértil? “Nunca ha destacado en nada” Arpía miserable ¡Qué humillante!... Esa vieja bolsa de papas no va a burlarse así de mí. Oh no.

Harry suspiró, abriendo y leyendo más cartas mientras Draco despotricaba instrucciones a su elfina. Ahora toda esa gente sabía de su engendro. Le enviaban regalos y buenos deseos. Un par de fans le enviaban a Draco profundas cartas expresándole su odio. Entendía que el rubio se irritara, como todo Alfa, por la acusación, pero él temía mucho más toda la atención que Rita acababa de lanzar sobre su pobre engendro no nato. Ya era acosado y seguía a salvo dentro de su papá.

—Daremos un anuncio oficial. —Dijo Draco de pronto. — Diremos que no habíamos tenido hijos por tu ajetreado itinerario y que finalmente decidimos hacerlo a un lado.

—Podemos decirles que yo no quería y que olvide tomar la poción anticonceptiva antes de entrar en celo. —Susurró Harry, mirándole con poco interés.

—Estoy humillado, Harry. —Explicó Draco, tieso en el medio de la cocina. —Voy a salir a decirles a todos que ese bebé está ahí porque yo lo quería ahí

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? No conoces a esta gente.

—NADIE —Gritó Draco, y Harry retrocedió en su asiento. — NADIE SE BURLA DE MÍ.

Eso sí que era algo muy Malfoy. Draco salió de la habitación hecho una furia y sin siquiera voltear a mirarle. Harry permaneció ahí, sentado y en shock por el exabrupto de su esposo. Pasados unos minutos quedó claro que no volvería, así que Harry decidió iniciar su día. Se dio una ducha y se vistió, disfrutando la suavidad de su ropa nueva. Durante horas respondió todas y cada una de las cartas que les habían enviado, algunas con tarjetas que duplicaba mágicamente, otras a mano. Cuando termino tenía la muñeca enrojecida y adolorida. Con tantos regalos tal vez era un buen momento para elegir una habitación para el engendro.

Su casa era grande y lujosa, porque Draco no había accedido a vivir en una de las bonitas y sencillas casas cerca de dónde Harry había vivido con sus padres. Y si bien tenían una pequeña biblioteca y el sótano se ocupaba para el trabajo de Draco, había aún dos cuartos en la casa que no tenían un uso particular. Una era una habitación de huéspedes en el segundo piso y la otra una especie de bodega dónde guardaban artículos de limpieza y ropa de cama. Seguramente Draco estaría de acuerdo en habilitar la primera para su engendro. Era de buen tamaño, podría vivir ahí cuando creciera, y tenía una ventana, lo que ofrecería algo de luz natural. El armario estaba vacío así que, sin nada mejor que hacer, Harry comenzó a doblar y guardar ahí la ropa y otros productos que le habían enviado.  La ropa era casi toda blanca o de colores pastel bastante neutros. Se dio cuenta entonces que aún no sabían el sexo de su bebé. La habitación tenía paredes blancas y suelo de madera clara. Uso la varita para subir los regalos más grandes y con ayuda de los elfos sacó algunos muebles. No era exactamente una habitación infantil, pero al menos ya no había cajas llenando la cocina. Suspiró sonoramente y fue cuando su bebé decidió aparecer de nuevo, moviéndose suavemente en su interior. Harry respiró profundo, no había forma de que pudiera olvidarse de ese engendro del mal creciendo dentro de él. 

Cuando se quedaba solo, pensando en su futuro hijo o hija y en la inevitable realidad de que en solo 4 meses más una vida dependería al 100% de su capacidad de cuidar de ella, de su capacidad de amarlo, de protegerlo, todo eso lo llenaba de terror.


	6. 22 semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sabe el sexo de su bebé y no sabe como decirle a Draco.

—Luces un poco tenso Harry. ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó amablemente Remus  en la sala de espera para su visita médica. Harry había tenido un mes bastante tenso, con Draco haciendo pedazos a Rita Skeeter,el anuncio formal de su embarazo y el silencio en que su esposo se había sumido, al parecer reflexionando sobre su vida y sobre su propio valor.

No Harry no estaba del todo bien, Draco había decidido buscar un nuevo empleo, y ya que él había básicamente perdido el suyo se sentía un poco tenso, claro que su bóveda en Gringots tenía suficiente dinero para que vivieran durante años, pero ahora que tendrían un hijo la inestabilidad lo ponía un poco nervioso. Le había costado entender el afán de Draco por hacer algo de su vida, algo nuevo, algo que cambiara el mundo, que dejará su nombre en los libros de historia como algo más que el esposo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, como un ex mortífago redimido por su matrimonio. El pensamiento consumía su mente, a tal punto que una entrevista de trabajo para un importante proyecto había sido motivo suficiente para que Draco no asistiera a la revisión con Harry. Algo sin precedentes y que tenía al bastante sensible e inflado omega al borde de las lágrimas. Draco pasaba tanto tiempo fuera buscando algo que él no podía darle, si se sentía amenazado Harry no entendía porque, lo que si entendía era lo solo que se sentía sin su alfa. Trató de calmarse y sonrió.

—Estoy un poco nervioso… es la primera vez que Draco no viene conmigo. Y… Bueno no estaba muy seguro si tu querrías venir y…

—Harry —Habló Remus, muy serio. — No te preocupes por mí. Mi situación es lamentable, pero es lo que es…

—No necesito exponerte a esto, pudiste decirme que no y yo habría venido por mi cuenta.

—Tonterías. —Ladró Sirius a su lado. — Remus es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Algo debe poderse hacer, Remus… Sirius y tú merecen un bebé mucho más que Draco y yo…

—No digas tonterías. —Dijo el mayor, girando los ojos. — ¿Tienes idea cuantas clínicas cómo esta he visitado? No funciona, Harry. No hay nada de malo en ello.

—No lo entiendo… —Confesó Harry. — Eres un Omega y Sirius tu Alfa, ¿Cómo puede no ser suficiente?

—Soy un Hombre Lobo, Harry. La maldición muto mi ADN, no soy un ser humano. —Dijo Remus, mecánicamente, sin emoción alguna, probablemente era algo que tenía bien ensayado, un discurso que se repetía a si mismo cada día. — Mis genes y los de Sirius no son compatibles, es como intentar cruzar un león con un elefante. En cuanto un feto se forma su propia naturaleza lo destruye, es una abominación, igual que yo.

—Eres un hombre maravilloso… —Debatió Harry, Sirius estaba sumido en un silencio poco usual en él, mirando al infinito, un punto en él que no tenían que pasar por eso.

—Soy un hombre a medias y un Omega incapaz de procrear con un alfa humano algo que pueda sobrevivir…

— ¿Lo lograron? Alguna vez. —Preguntó Harry sorprendido. Esta vez fue Remus quien se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

—4 veces en realidad. —Dijo Sirius, su voz un susurro grave que escondía detrás mucho dolor. Harry se sintió horrible, arrepentido de haberles pedido su compañía en la revisión de su engendro perfectamente sano, vivo, feliz y que, a pesar de la reciente calma de Harry, había sido no planeado…  — No pasamos de las 8 semanas… Pero así es la vida. A la larga dejamos de intentar. Era menos doloroso.

—Lo siento muchísimo, no tenía idea…

—No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie. —Dijo Remus, sonriendo de nuevo, cómo si ese dolor no existiera y su vida no fuera un recordatorio constante de lo que la maldición lupina provocaba en él.

—Señor Malfoy, adelante.

Harry agradeció no tener que disculparse aún más, se sentía obligado a hacerlo. Sirius le ayudó a ponerse de pie y aprovecho la oportunidad para atesorar el silencio. Sirius y Remus se acomodaron en la banquita que solía ocupar Draco, mirándose el uno al otro como si pudieran leerse el pensamiento. Harry respondió las preguntas de la Doctora tan lentamente como pudo.

—Estamos en 5 meses y medio Harry, te estas poniendo grande.

—No lo diga, me siento como una ballena cada minuto del día, no soporto la espalda, y las piernas eso es lo peor.

—Tu nueva postura está diseñada para acomodar al bebé, así que es normal que tu cuerpo reaccione mal a ella. Te aseguro que el dolor será pasajero. ¿Tienes algún malestar?

—No realmente, sólo mucha hambre. — Dijo tras pensarlo un momento. — ¿Es normal que se mueva tanto?

—Es perfectamente normal, los bebés se estiran y se acomodan.

—Yo creo que este engendro más bien se pone a nadar. — La Doctora se rio y Remus finalmente dejó salir una sonrisa.

—A estas alturas ya debe poder oír muy bien lo que sucede a su alrededor, no te sorprendas si algún ruido fuerte lo sorprende y se sacude más de lo normal. Ahora, quítate la camisa y veamos cómo está todo.

Midió su vientre con una cinta que salió de la punta de su varita y realizó algunas notas. Harry fue cuidadosamente pesado y medido. Luego venía la parte desagradable, Harry detestaba la sensación de frío que la varita dejaba a su paso por su piel, era tan anti natural como ver ese pequeño bebé, con parpados y pestañitas, en el pensadero junto a la mesa.

— ¡Por Merlín Harry! ¡Es precioso, míralo Sirius! — Chilló Remus a su lado, era la primera vez que veían al bebé después de todo. Harry se encontró extrañando mucho a Draco, a pesar de que su esposo solía lagrimear en cada visita. Harry meditó sobre sus propias emociones. Decidió que estaba acostumbrado, acostumbrado a esa vida que crecía en su vientre. No sabía si lo amaba, se sentía tan irreal, tan surrealista. Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea como amar a su hijo, pero no dijo nada.

—Veamos. Tiene un ritmo cardiaco saludable, es un bebé muy sano… mide unos 27 centímetros, es un poco pequeño pero nada de qué preocuparse. —Harry no se sorprendió, después de todo él no era muy alto. — No veo ninguna deformidad, pero… si quieres podríamos saber si es un niño o una niña.

El tono de voz de la mujer era sugerente, como si le ofreciera un trozo de pastel de chocolate a un niño castigado, Harry no estaba realmente interesado en el sexo de su bebé, así como no tenía interés en el bebé en general, pero tal vez saberlo aliviaría un poco del estrés que parecía afectar a su esposo esos días.

—Vale, me gustaría saberlo.

—Veamos… —La mujer presiono la punta de su varita aún más fuerte contra su vientre y Harry emitió un suave quejido, Sirius le agarró de la mano, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo mientras la Doctora rebuscaba entre las extrañas sombras que conformaban el cuerpo de su hijo. — No tiene las piernas muy abiertas, pero ya que no hay presencia de testículos o nudo, es perfectamente seguro asumir que es una niña. Sí, es una niña.

—Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! —Celebró Sirius a su lado. — Pequeña Lily, acabas de hacer a tu abuelo  400 galeones más rico.

— ¿Apostaron sobre el engendro? La engendra… ¿sobre ella?

—Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros creímos que sería un pequeño Alfa Malfoy. —Confesó Remus avergonzado, pero sin poder despegar sus ojos de la criaturita en la pantalla de agua hasta que esta se apagó.

—No puedo creerlo… Bueno, al menos no se llamará Lucius Severus…

—Jamás te dejaría ponerle ese nombre. —Respondió Sirius de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo vas a decirle a Draco?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para cuando llegó la noche Harry aún no sabía cómo decirle a Draco sobre su hija, tal vez sólo lo soltaría de pronto, como si fuera algo sin importancia. No, aquello era algo muy importante, algo que pondría a Draco feliz, no podía tomarlo a la ligera. No. Necesitaba algo espectacular, algo un poco más llamativo, un gesto.  Harry se estiró como pudo en la salita, no quería irse a dormir, quería esperar a Draco, pero cada vez era más tarde y  estaba muy cansado como para quedarse despierto. Cuando dieron las 10 de la noche decidió irse a la cama, no sintió a su esposo cuando unas horas después se escurrió a su lado en la cama, ni cuando se levantó por la mañana hasta que bajó a la cocina por algo de beber.

—Buenos días, Harry.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

—Creo que bien, creo que muy bien, no quiero celebrar nada aún. —Dijo simplemente, pero Harry podía sentir la emoción en su voz y sonrió. — Te contaré todo luego, ¿cómo está el bebé?

—Le salió una segunda cabeza y tendremos que vendérselo a un circo de fenómenos cuando nazca, dicen que su segunda cabeza se parece a la Dama Gorda. —Bromeó Harry, sentándose a su lado en la isla de la cocina, se rio a carcajadas ante la expresión de perplejidad y horror de Draco. — Es una broma, el engendro está bien, un poco bajo de peso y le falta crecer, pero no parece ser nada preocupante.

— ¿Te falta comer algo? —Pregunto Draco, preocupado. — ¿Por qué es pequeño?

—No te preocupes, la Doctora dice que empezara a engordar de verdad a partir de ahora, en un par de semanas recuperara ese peso y yo seré una ballena azul en vez de una orca. —Dijo Harry suspirando, Pinky le sirvió un plato de huevos y pan tostado que se terminó en un par de mordiscos, Draco lo miró asombrado antes de mirar su reloj y ponerse de pie.

—Eso es estupendo cariño, oye tengo que salir, pero en la noche hablaremos bien sobre esto. Te amo

—Te amo… —Murmuró Harry, pero Draco no lo escuchó entre el bramido de la chimenea. Suspiró y se puso de pie, malhumorado. Su cuerpo se echaba hacia adelante para acomodar a su hija, así que la espalda lo mataba, decidió darse un buen baño antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Draco continuó saliendo casi diario, sin decir a dónde iba ni comentarle el estatus de sus entrevistas de trabajo, Harry sólo sabía que estaba emocionado y su esposo le prometía contarle pronto. Había decidido decorar la habitación de Lily para darle la noticia a Draco, los muebles y juguetes que les habían, y continuaban, enviándoles estaban ya acomodados en la bonita habitación, pero Harry se había esforzado mucho en hacerla lucir más femenina. Había cubierto el colchoncito con una mantita blanco con rosa con un hermoso patrón de rosas y una almohada con un bordado dorado que decía “Princesa de Papá”. Era de mal gusto, un poco obvio, pero funcionaría. Hermione le regalo una acuarela de mariposas que colgó sobre la cómoda y Harry compró el primer atuendo no neutral para su bebé. Un vestidito gris con florecitas y moños, con mallitas a juego y una diademita diminuta de color rosa pálido.

Era una monada, incluso si Harry había pasado 2 horas decidiéndose porque toda la ropa de bebé era o muy cursi o muy fea.  Cuando decidió que el cuarto tenía las suficientes pistas sutiles para dar a entender que era el cuarto de una niña, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Draco se había llevado a los Elfos para ayudarle sabrá Merlín con que, así que Harry bajo, lento y torpe las escaleras mientras su visitante insistía.

— ¡Ya voy! Que impaciencia… —Levantó el seguro y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a su viejo maestro de pociones en el umbral. — ¡Severus, que milagro!

—Espero no importunarte. —Dijo Snape, llevaba en los brazos una gran caja y Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. — Draco me pidió algunas cosas y pensé venir a visitarlos y dejárselas.

—Draco no ha vuelto a casa. —Explicó Harry. — ¿Quieres dejarlas en su oficina?

—No es necesario que bajes, yo puedo llevarlo.

—Tonterías, no voy a dejar que algo tan simple como un bebé me detenga. —Desestimó el menor, sin embargo tardaron 10 minutos en subir y bajar una caja que Harry ni tocó. — ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, no quiero molestarte, veo que estas sólo.

—Bah, me aburro aquí todo el día…

Severus lo miraba fijamente, le recordaba mucho a su madre, sus mismos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su piel palida y mejillas sonrojadas. Recordaba bien la belleza de Lily durante su embarazo, y era muy similar al de su hijo, sonrosado, brillante, cómo un pequeño sol. Lo que no irradiaba era el amor que Lily había sentido por Harry desde el primer día.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó cautelosamente, señalando el hinchado vientre del Omega. Harry lo miró extrañado pero sonrió, guiándole al sillón. Se sentaron cerca y Severus puso sus manos, expectantes, sobre la redondez ajena. — ¿De cuánto estas?

—5 meses y medio. Un poco menos. —Dijo Harry, nervioso de aquél íntimo contacto, pero Sirius y Remus lo tocaban así todo el tiempo, Severus era prácticamente familia. — No creí que nuestro bebé te importara tanto.

—Draco es mi ahijado, me hace feliz verlo feliz por esto… —Dijo Snape sin darle importancia. — Se volverá loco cuando lo tenga entre sus brazos. Espero no le ponga mi nombre…

—No lo hará, es una niña. ¿Verdad Lily? —Susurró y la pequeña se movió, estirando dolorosamente la piel de su padre y haciendo jadear sorprendido a Snape que retiró las manos de inmediato, sorprendido y luego bastante afectado.

— ¿Lily?

—Creo que se merece el nombre de una gran bruja. —Dijo Harry sonriendo, pero sin estar del todo feliz.

—Ella estaría orgullosa de ti. Teniendo tu propia familia…

—No lo creo… Yo no quería esta familia, debe estar avergonzada.

—Seguramente estás pensándolo demasiado, cómo suelen hacer las personas tontas.

—Antes de que sigas insultándome, piensa un momento… Lo único que me obliga a estar emocionado sobre Lily es que está dentro de mí, pensé que con el nombre de mi madre podría amarla finalmente… pero no siento nada.

—Draco ¿Draco sabe algo de esto?

—No, y agradeceré que no se lo digas.

—Estoy seguro de que debes amarla, de lo contrario no seguiríamos todos aquí fingiendo que no nos tenemos aversión, señor Potter… Ustedes Gryffindors siempre aman demasiado.

—No me digas lo que siento, Snape. Draco llora cada vez que la ve, cada vez que escucha el latido de su corazón. Yo sólo puedo pensar en lo gordo que me voy a ver cuándo dé a luz o en lo mucho que quisiera sentarme luego de caminar un rato…

—Tonterías.  ¿Qué clase de persona no ama a sus hijos?

Harry meditó un segundo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Una que tiene miedo de no amarlos nunca…

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Qué tal si Lily nace y yo aún no siento nada? —Dijo con la garganta seca, lágrimas llenando sus ojos, Snape se removió incomodo en su lugar. — ¿Qué tal si no sé  jugar a la familia feliz cómo Draco?

—No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué no sabrías?

—Ah, no sé…—Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que caían. — Tal vez porque mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé y nunca en 11 años hubo alguien que me diera un beso de buenas noches, o celebrara mi cumpleaños o me enseñara a leer.

Snape parecía sorprendido pero Harry aún más, le había tomado 5 meses entender el motivo de su repudio por tener una familia.

—No sé lo que es tener una familia… No sé lo que significa que alguien te ame, que te cuiden y te protejan. Mis tíos me encerraban en gabinetes y armarios, me dejaban sin comer durante días, me golpeaban si hacía algo malo y nunca, ni una sola vez me dijeron que me amaban… ¿Qué clase de niño puede criar alguien como yo? ¿Cómo mierda voy a querer a alguien si fui el indeseable número uno toda mi vida….?

—No le dijiste nada a Draco ¿Por qué?

—Draco no lo entendería, sus padres pueden ser malos conmigo, pero lo aman, lo amaban antes y lo hacen ahora. Le escribían cada semana, le enviaban regalos. Draco ha vivido cosas oscuras, pero siempre ha tenido a alguien en casa que le ofrezca cariño y comprensión.

—Hay mucha gente que te ama.

—Y pasé muchos años sin ellos… La gente como yo… dañada y herida, no debería tener hijos.

—Es un poco tarde para eso.

—Eso parece… Te acompañare hasta la puerta. — Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie, ya no quería charlar, quería estar solo. Snape no discutió. Pero Harry no llegó a la puerta. Algo, las piernas sobre todo, le enviaron un dolor terrible, chilló y se habría venido abajo si Snape no lo hubiera atrapado y regresado al sillón, jadeante. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? El cambio de posición libero el dolor pero la expresión de Snape no se suavizó cuando notaron que le sangraba la nariz. Hizo aparecer un pañuelo y Harry le agradeció, quedándose quieto en el sillón.

—Mierda… Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Dijo sonriéndole. Una manchita de sangre en el espacio entre su labio y su nariz. La limpió rápidamente. — Es algo normal.

—Esto no puede ser normal.

—Te sorprendería lo que le hace a tu cuerpo un engendro adentro, no te preocupes. Está bien, mira.

Tomó sus manos de nuevo, poniéndolas sobre su vientre, sin dejarlo apartarse cuando Lily se removió dentro, seguramente agitada por la voz de su padre. Severus se relajó de inmediato, acariciándole suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de la vida bajo sus dedos. Harry aún no lograba acostumbrarse a una criatura de casi 30 centímetros moviéndose libremente dentro de su piel.

— ¿Tiene sus ojos?

—No lo sé, espero que sí…

—Se siente hermosa…

Harry le sonrió con ternura, pero una toz irritada los distrajo de inmediato. Draco estaba  de pie en la puerta, mirándolos son una expresión extraña.

— ¡Draco!

—Severus, ¿te importaría dejar de manosear a mi Omega?

—En lo absoluto. —Dijo este de inmediato, retirándose. — De cualquier modo, tengo que irme. Hasta luego, Potter.

—Severus. —Se despidió Harry con un movimiento de la cabeza. — ¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Es tu padrino!

—No me gusta que te toque ningún otro Alfa. —Dijo Draco con un puchero, arrojando su abrigo sobre una silla y acurrucándose contra su esposo, besándole la pancita inflamada y saboreando el dulce aroma de su cría en su interior.

—Sirius me toca todo el tiempo, es su nieto, están emocionados, eso es todo…

—No es lo mismo… Sirius tiene un Omega vinculado… Snape no.

— ¡Por Merlín Draco, no es cómo si Snape fuera a hacerme suyo ahora que estoy embarazado de otro Alfa, déjate de tonterías.

—No son tonterías… Eres mío, este cachorrito es mío…

—Sí, Draco, es tuyo, tú lo pusiste ahí. Mejor dime dónde estabas.

—Oh, Harry. — Dijo emocionado. —Tengo muy buenas noticias. Luego de muchos trámites he encontrado un trabajo perfecto. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Blaise?

—Sí, claro.

—Bueno, está trabajando para el Departamento de Salud Mágica, en un proyecto que necesitaba un pocionista con experiencia, así que ¿Quién mejor que yo? No ha sido fácil pero creo que es justo lo que estaba buscando.

—Draco, eso es maravilloso. —Al fin podrían volver a su vida normal, Harry necesitaba desesperadamente la estabilidad. — ¿De qué va?

—Es clasificado, no puedo decirte nada en caso de que no funcione. — Dijo Draco de inmediato. — Oye, muero de hambre, vamos a cenar.

— ¿Qué? — Clasificados sus huevos. — ¿ No vas a decirme nada?

—Nope.

— ¿Ah sí? Bien, entonces no te diré el sexo del bebé. —Dijo Harry sacándole la lengua, Draco se puso rígido.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—El otro día, cuando Sirius y Remus me llevaron al médico.

—Por todos los cielos, Harry, dímelo.

—Nope

—Eso no es justo, es mi hijo.

—Creo que también tengo bastante hambre, voy a cambiarme de ropa para cenar. —Dijo Harry indiferente, Draco subió las escaleras tras él, balbuceando sobre su inmadurez. Harry suspiró. — ¿Podrías traerme una manta del cuarto del bebé?

Draco lo miró enojado antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Harry se recargó en la pared, y contó 5 segundos antes de que Draco apareciera de vuelta en el corredor, jadeando y con la ropita entre sus manos, balbuceando sonrojado.

—Harry, ¡Harry!

—Sí, Draco, es una niña.

— ¡Por Merlín! —Chilló sonriéndole, besándole los labios y luego casi gritando. — Una niña. ¡Una brujita! Tengo que decirle a mi madre, y a mi padre, le diré a todo el mundo. ¡Una niña!

Harry estaba muy complacido con su esposo, que saltaba emocionado abrazando el vestidito cómo si ya tuviera a su hija entre sus brazos.

—Habrá que pensar en nombres, y comprarle ropa y pensar en quienes serán sus amigas cuando crezca, ni loco dejaré que se case, nunca, será toda mía… ¡Mi hija!

—Pobrecita…— Dijo Harry, en tono de broma. En realidad, la felicidad de Draco se le contagiaba y se acarició suavemente, disfrutando de saber que algo dentro de él hacía a Draco el hombre más feliz del mundo.


	7. 26 semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tiene ideas extrañas que lo hacen sufrir hasta que enfrenta a Draco para confirmarlas.

**26 semanas**

Seis meses y medio. SEIS MESES Y MEDIO. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba esa niña quedarse dentro? Harry sabía la respuesta. Pero no lo consolaba. Trataba de nadar todos los días y caminaba regularmente, a pesar de que las hormonas le habían se parado los huesos de los pies y ahora cualquier actividad física era un suplicio.

Lily continuaba siendo un bebé pequeño, apenas unos 35 centímetros, y pesaba poco más de un kilo, pero la doctora le había dicho que a partir de ahora engordaría mucho, preparándose para el mundo exterior. Eso también significaba que Harry seguía creciendo y aunque no quiso decirle nada a nadie, especialmente a Draco, su autoestima estaba sufriendo profundamente. En primer lugar, estaba enorme. Enorme, o el así se sentía. La ropa de embarazo le ajustaba bien, pero ahora cada vez que se miraba en el espejo no podía ver más allá de su vientre. Tal vez por eso le era tan fácil ignorar lo sonrosado de su piel,  el brillo de sus ojos, lo sedoso de su cabello y la deliciosa curva de su trasero.

Tal vez no era sólo aquella sensación de gordura lo que evitaba que notara las inapropiadas miradas de deseo que le lanzaban algunos Alfa cuando salía a la calle, siempre acompañadas de una buena olisqueada. En el fondo sabía que el principal culpable de su inseguridad era Draco.

Su nuevo trabajo lo hacía feliz, Harry se daba cuenta. Pero también había significado muchos cambios en sus vidas. Draco ya no trabajaba desde casa, tenía horario de oficina en el ministerio, en un proyecto tan secreto que ni Hermione pudo averiguar de qué se trataba.  Lo que sí sabía es que ahora pasaba todo el día solo en casa y que a veces Draco no volvía hasta muy entrada la noche o luego de varios días. Se quedaba en casa el fin de semana, charlando con su hija y besándole el hinchado vientre durante horas. O disfrutando juntos de leer un libro o ir a cenar a algún bonito restaurante. Pero el trabajo era estresante y el estrés pareció llevarse todo deseo sexual que Draco pudiera tener antes. Ya tenían 3 semanas sin tener nada más que vago y cuidadoso sexo algún fin de semana, más que nada cómo la evolución de una serie de besos perezosos que terminaba dejándolos tan encendidos que tenían que llegar hasta el fin. Pero no fue hasta que llegó a casa ese viernes por la tarde que nació un miedo mucho más real en su interior.

Había ido a comprar un libro sobre recién nacidos, pero los pies lo estaban matando. No esperaba a Draco en casa tan pronto, así que había lanzado sus compras sobre una silla y se había cambiado la ropa para nadar un rato, si bien el ejercicio le parecía poco la realidad es que estar en el agua le ayudaba a aliviar el peso del embarazo y lo hacía sentir ligero y relajado para variar. Evitaba a toda costa estar desnudo cerca de Draco. No podía soportar la idea, infundada, de que su esposo lo mirara y no viera otra cosa que la misma ballena hinchada que él veía cuando se miraba en el espejo.  Se daba cuenta del ciclo vicioso que eso construía: no quería que Draco lo viera, evitaba a Draco, Draco estaba feliz por tu trabajo, regresaba a casa sin desear a Harry que estaba muy inseguro cómo para seducirlo, la falta de sexo lo hacía sentir inseguro y el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó las voces que reían afuera, abrió la puerta que daba al jardín antes de poder hacer algo por cubrirse. Su vientre, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, tenía un par de gruesas estrías que lo cortaban como cicatrices. Casi olvido que iba a hacer cuando vio a Draco y a Blaise Zabini bebiendo y riendo en el jacuzzi. Era una atmosfera casual, relajada.  Harry consideró seriamente volver y vestirse cuando Draco lo notó.

—Harry, cariño, ven aquí. Tú y Blaise sí que tienen mucho sin verse.

—Luces estupendo, Harry. —Saludo el Beta , Harry no veía a Blaise desde su boda, era amigo de Draco, no suyo y no solía frecuentarlos. — ¿De cuánto estás?

—26 semanas… —La pregunta obligaba, la que todos hacían para fingir interés.

—Eso de hacer bebés luce difícil.

—Lo es…

—Harry, ven a sentarte con nosotros. — Dijo Draco, ofreciéndole la mano. Harry se dio cuenta de que él y Blaise estaban sentados en el mismo banquillo del jacuzzi, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Sabes bien que no puedo, el agua caliente es mala para Lily.

—Podrías sólo remojar los pies un rato, cariño. —Respondió Draco de inmediato, Harry suspiro y aceptó su ayuda para sentarse en el borde del Jacuzzi y meter sus pies hinchados al agua caliente, fue un alivio instantáneo que le arrancó un  gemido de satisfacción. Los hombres a su lado retomaron su conversación rápidamente, pero Harry apenas les ponía atención y ellos tampoco intentaron involucrarlo mucho. Se dejó consentir por la burbujeante agua caliente en sus pies y el agradable día de verano, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que lucía horrible. El calor fue subiendo, incluso Harry que sólo tenía sumergidas las piernas hasta la rodilla estaba comenzando a sudar.

—Iré a buscar algo de beber. —Se ofreció, una excusa perfecta para cubrirse. Draco se negó, poniéndose de pie, Harry saboreo las gotas de agua que rodaban brillantes por el delicioso cuerpo de su esposo, o así fue hasta que Blaise se incorporó, ofreciendo su ayuda como agradecimiento por su hospitalidad.

Ese era un cuerpo apetecible, pensó Harry con dolorosa conciencia de sí mismo. Un cuerpo firme, atlético, marcado y pulido hasta la perfección de una obra del renacimiento. Incluso antes de su embarazo Harry se hubiera sentido inseguro frente a Zabini, impresionante lo que el agua burbujeante puede hacer por esconder todo…eso. Harry los miró desaparecer dentro de la casa y decidió que no quería quedarse ahí, quería irse a dormir…

—————————————————————————

Desde el incidente de Rita, Harry recibía quincenalmente la revista “Corazón de Bruja”, para enterarse de cualquier chisme relacionado a su persona de primera mano. Así que no se sorprendió cuando ese lunes se encontró con un número tirado debajo de la mesita de la sala. El enorme esfuerzo que hizo para levantarla apenas valió la pena. Dejo la revista a un lado cuando una lechuza gris, Harry la reconocía como una lechuza que Draco usaba para comunicarle mensajes, apareció en la ventana. Sin abrir la nota atada a su pata Harry sabía que debía ser algo malo.

_“Querido Harry, me temó que debo quedarme a trabajar tarde el día de hoy y no creo que sea prudente volver a casa a esa hora, si hace falta me quedare con Blaise. No hace falta que me hagas llegar ropa, descansa.  
Con amor, Draco”_

Harry se mordió el labio y arrojó la nota al cesto de basura con gesto desdeñoso. Otra noche que iba a pasar sólo. A estas alturas Blaise pasaba más tiempo con Draco que con él… La idea nació profana en su mente y le llevó una puñalada de dolor al corazón. No, Draco no le haría eso… Tener un amante. No era algo fuera de lo común, un Omega es fiel a su Alfa hasta la muerte, pero un Alfa podía vincularse con tantos Omega o Beta como quisiera, armar un harén personal si así se le daba la gana… ¿Sería que Draco había decidido que Blaise era un buen candidato para entretenerse ahora que Harry era tan desagradable a la vista?

Se miró en el reflejo de la ventana. Su rostro estaba más redondeado y su cuerpo irreconocible. No quería pasar el resto del día sólo, pero tampoco quería hablar con nadie sobre lo que sentía. Si Draco lo engañaba con Blaise necesitaba pruebas, y si no… no quería mostrarle al mundo lo débil que algo tan tonto como su apariencia física lo hacía sentir.

Se llevó la revista a su habitación y se puso a leerla. Era pura basura. Recortó algunas recetas de cocina  y un consejo sobre cómo limpiar manchas de vino de la alfombra. En las páginas centrales había un artículo que llamó su atención. “¿Lo estás perdiendo? 10 pasos para recuperar al mago de tus sueños.”

¿Lo estaba perdiendo? Nunca lo perdería… aun con un amante, Harry era su Omega y legalmente era su esposo, además de que pronto sería el padre de su hija… Es decir. Claro Draco estaba ocupado. Gran cosa. Tenía trabajo y Harry debería entenderlo. Cuando jugaba podía irse de viaje a torneos todo el tiempo. _Draco siempre iba contigo._

Cerró la revista de golpe y bajó a la cocina. Eso es. Simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a estar separados. Eso es todo. Estaba demostrando la forma más baja de inseguridad que cualquiera puede mostrar al dudar así de Draco. Lo mejor sería darle su apoyo. Sí. Busco una canasta de picnic que solían usar y a eso de las 10 de la noche finalmente terminó de preparar una deliciosa cena, un frasco de jugo frío de calabaza y unas galletas. Lo llevaría al ministerio, Draco podría cenar comida casera y recordar que Harry estaba ahí para él. Tomó la red flu y apareció en el atrio del ministerio de magia.

Tenía muchos malos recuerdos de ese lugar, pero los ignoró rápidamente mientras subía al ascensor hasta el piso dónde estaba la oficina de Draco. A esa hora no quedaba casi nadie en las oficinas. Algunos miembros del personal de limpieza, incluso uno que otro Auror que corría en busca de algo urgente. El silencio le taladraba los oídos y sus pasos resonaban en lo pacífico del recinto. La oficina tenía un pequeño recibidor con un escritorio. Harry sabía que Draco tenía una recepcionista, algunas veces había dejado papeles que su esposo había olvidado con ella, ya que le prohibían la entrada más allá de las puertas de roble detrás de su escritorio. Pero la muchacha no estaba ahí. La luz estaba encendida pero no había nadie. Un avioncito de papel flotaba frente a la puerta, golpeándola insistentemente pero sin lograr entrar.

Aquello era muy extraño, Harry camino hasta el escritorio pero no había nada, la recepcionista debió irse hace mucho. Dejó la canasta encima antes de llamar a la puerta. No recibió respuesta. Intentó de nuevo con mucha más fuerza pero no logró nada. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada, eso ya lo sabía, era un proyecto secreto y toda esa mierda. Esperó unos minutos antes de golpear de nuevo, nada. No había nadie ahí, ni Blaise, ni Draco. Harry se habría puesto a golpear algo sí Lily no se hubiera movido dentro de él, recordándole que no estaba solo. Se acarició suavemente, dolido y confundido. Y se fue a casa. Draco no volvió a casa hasta el día siguiente, cuando Harry le preguntó dónde había estado el rubio afirmo que había estado en el ministerio toda la noche. Harry no dijo nada más, simplemente se permitió morderse el labio y contener las lágrimas.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

La revista le coqueteaba, ahí en la mesita de noche, ofreciéndole no una sino 10 soluciones sobre cómo arreglar su situación. Pero ¿quién podía confiar en los consejos de una revista como “Corazón de Bruja” que le permitía a Rita publicar su basura? Harry debería ser la primera persona en rechazarlo, pero cuando los días pasaron se sintió cada vez más confundido.  Bueno… nadie podría culparlo por intentar, y en el peor de los casos nada podría empeorar su vida más que el saber que su Alfa había buscado un beta para compensar sus carencias… ¿Qué jodidas carencias? Harry no era perfecto, pero habían sido felices por 8 años… Lo único diferente en sus vidas era Lily… ¿Cómo es que algo que Draco quería tanto se las había arreglado para arruinarlos? Harry no quiso despreciar a su hija por ello. Cuando Draco decidiera marcar a Blaise y hacer de Harry su pareja reproductiva…no tendría a nadie más que a Lily… Se aseguraría que fuera muy feliz.

—Vale…. No puede ser tan malo… a ver…

_“El amor es complicado, a veces hay que sacar las garras para mantener al mago perfecto a tu lado. Cuando sientas que su atención comienza a desviarse date cuenta de que no es todo tu culpa, hay muchas cosas que pueden influir en una relación. Si este no es tu caso, aquí hay 10 formas de corregir los más comunes errores que descuidan una relación:_

_1.- Tu apariencia._

_Algunas veces la vida, la carrera, los hijos dificultan que uno pase tanto tiempo arreglándose o ejercitándose. Algunas veces eso puede provocar en tu pareja la sensación de que no te son ya importantes, y que por eso has decidido que no vale la pena lucir bien para él. Cambiarte el peinado, usar un poco de maquillaje, comprarte ropa bonita aún si no van a salir. ¿Has subido de peso? Hacer ejercicio es saludable, divertido y puede devolver una mirada distraída a dónde pertenece, saber que te esfuerzas haría a cualquier hombre sentir especial.”_

El pelinegro suspiró, su vientre hinchado recordándole que no podía lucir como lo hacía antes, tal vez nunca lo haría. Pero… bueno sería comprensible si Draco no lo encontraba atractivo y la horrible aura de maternidad que emanaba de él lo hacía sentir más protector que sexual con relación a él. Debía  existir alguna forma de lucir mejor. Según la doctora Harry había ganado unos 6 kilos desde el inicio de su embarazo. Poco menos de dos kilos eran de Lily, sí podía perder los otros 4 kilos y tal vez un poco más… Tal vez ponerse un poco más firme… claro que no luciría como Blaise… tal vez no tuviera que hacerlo.

 Pensó en lo mucho que le dolían los pies o en el dolor desgarrador que bajaba por sus piernas cuando su vertebra se presionaba contra el peso de su hija… Pero está bien, Harry siempre había sido mejor manejando el dolor físico que el emocional. Encontró algo bueno apenas un día después. Yoga.

Draco pareció aprobar que fuera a una clase siempre y cuando fuera enfocada a personas en estado de embarazo, pero siendo honestos no estaba en casa lo suficiente para cuidar que Harry no hiciera lo que obviamente hizo apenas empezó la clase. Dar el 150%. El yoga era difícil, requería mucho esfuerzo, flexibilidad y fuerza física que Harry no había perdido del todo desde que dejó de jugar. Terminaba cada lección sudoroso, adolorido y satisfecho.  Extrañaba la sensación resultante de una buena sesión de ejercicio, en los músculos, en la mente.

Pero eso no iba a ser suficiente, su mente estaba obsesivamente concentrada en lucir mejor. Se aseaba cuidadosamente, se había cortado un poco el cabello, se había comprado un par de gafas nuevas y se había puesto a dieta. Bueno… no a dieta. No podía ponerse a dieta y arriesgarse a que Lily no recibiera suficientes nutrientes, pero sí podía dejar de comer toda esa comida extra que se zampaba desde que las náuseas habían cedido. Una rebana de pastel en lugar de tres, ensalada en lugar de puré de papa, una galleta él día que tomaba el té con Remus en lugar de una caja… Todo tenía que contar… ¿Pero qué haría si no era suficiente?

No tenía idea cuando se había convertido en una miserable bola de celos… tal vez en el momento en que había perdido todo lo que le hacía sentir poderoso y feliz, su trabajo, su libertad de ir y venir, su éxito y eventualmente la atención de su esposo…

_2.- Se sensual_

_¿Te preocupa que tu pareja no inicie el contacto sexual? Tal vez está esperando que seas tú quien muestre interés. Cualquier cosa puede ayudar a mejorar el ambiente de la habitación. ¿Tiene alguna fantasía? Tal vez es el momento de hacerlo en el viejo almacén de escobas del abuelo, o de ponerte un poco menos de ropa para cenar ese día. A todos nos gusta sentirnos especiales, y demostrar deseo es la mejor forma de hacer a alguien sentirse atractivo y, consecuentemente, atraído._

_Si crees que tu pareja está buscando una nueva compañía mostrarle lo mucho que le deseas y admiras podría ser la solución, darle a entender que no hay nadie más a quien ames y admires._

Claro que el ejercicio ayudaba con su confianza, se sentía más firme y relajado, pero de eso a sentirse sexualmente atractivo había un gran paso, mientras llegaba al final de su semana 27 se dio cuenta de que había poco que podía hacer por reducir de tamaño, y por poco se refería a nada. Pero no iba a rendirse… Si tan sólo Draco pasara más tiempo en casa… especialmente por las noches.

A veces ni Harry podía esperarlo despierto, cansado por otro día de cargar con su hija y no enloquecer, pero hacía todo lo posible, así que cuando Draco llegó a casa ese viernes hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle cuando entró a la habitación. No había más luz que algunas velas en un rincón y no llevaba más ropa que una delicada pieza de lencería de satín negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, apenas logrando quitarse los zapatos mientras caminaba hacia la cama dónde Harry estaba recostado, sonrojado y avergonzado, esperando no lucir enorme a media luz.

—Harry… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué? ¿Y esto?

—Pensé… que podíamos pasar una noche romántica… trabajas tanto, Draco…—Susurró casi como un ronroneo, Draco tragó saliva, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y recibiendo gustoso el beso que Harry le regalo en los labios, al principio sólo un roce, luego un intercambio mucho más salvaje y candente. Harry gimió feliz dentro de su boca, saboreando a su esposo casi tanto como esa sensación de victoria que comenzaba a llenarlo. Draco deslizó sus labios hasta su cuello, besando furiosamente para dejar marcas moradas detrás mientras el moreno luchaba un poco por abrir su pantalón, acariciando su erección sobre la ropa interior, mordiéndose el labio de una forma que hacia al rubio enloquecer.

—Ah, Harry… Luces precioso…

—No… —Susurró, pero no pudo continuar, de la nada una lechuza entró a la habitación y dejó una nota en la cama. Draco se estiró para tomarla pero Harry no iba a permitírselo. — Draco, por favor… es viernes…

—Puede ser una emergencia, sólo será un segundo… —Draco trataba de razonar con él, pero aquella no era la dirección que Harry quería para su noche, no. Presionó la mano de Draco contra su entrepierna, haciéndole sentir lo firme de su erección y luego hizo bajar sus dedos por su extensión, hasta el pequeño cúmulo de humedad, segregada por su entrada ansiosa por un poco de atención. —Harry…

—Por favor, Draco… Me haces mucha falta…

—Mm…so… sólo será un segundo, lo prometo…—Susurró contra su cuello, sus dedos hicieron a un lado el satín y el encaje para tentar suavemente su entrada húmeda, pero su otra mano estaba ya envuelta alrededor del mensaje y lo abrió antes de que Harry pudiera oponer resistencia. Su rostro cambió a una expresión de alarma, Harry podía ver sus orejas enrojecidas, y se alejó de inmediato, besándole los labios pero evitando sus brazos cuando quisieron rodearle para retenerlo.

—Es una emergencia, cariño, volveré. ¿Vale? Espera justo aquí, piensa cosas sensuales.

—No— Chilló Harry parándose frente a la puerta. —  Draco si sales por esa puerta te juró que no volverás a entrar.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — Inquirió el rubio, mirándolo sorprendido.

—Entiendo… entiendo que Blaise sea mucho más atractivo que yo y… y que te guste más estar con él, pero no voy a ser el Omega de nadie con un maldito harem detrás Draco, me iré, te lo juro.

—Harry ¿De qué mierda estás hablándome? —Draco estaba muy confundido, y alarmado.

—No te hagas el tonto, sé que tienes un romance con Blaise… Pero no voy a dejar que te vayas con él cada vez que te escribe, Draco…

—Harry, es una cuestión de trabajo. No tengo romance con Blaise. ¿Estás loco?

—No estoy loco. — Dijo Harry, con los ojos húmedos, se cubrió con una bata, Draco lo siguió con la mirada. — Ya nunca estás en casa, llegas tarde, no hemos tenido sexo en semanas… No notaste nada de lo que hice, el ejercicio, mi cabello…

—Harry, yo…

—Y el otro día… cuando fui a buscarte no estabas en la oficina Draco, ¡mentiste!

—Harry… No, estás entendiendo todo mal. — Dijo Draco, sacó una pluma de un cajón y Harry lo miro receloso garabatear una respuesta que la lechuza llevó de prisa. — ¿Cómo mierda llegaste a una conclusión como esa? Blaise y yo sólo somos amigos, Harry.

—Sí, claro…

—Es cierto… Lamento… lamento haberte hecho sentir mal. — Susurró acariciándole la mejilla, Harry lo miró pero no quería ceder. — Tengo meses pensando en lo poco que mereces un Alfa como yo, que mereces un mejor hombre, un hombre que logre grandes cosas… No me di cuenta de que estaba tan ocupado que te estaba descuidando, lo siento.

— ¿Blaise?...

—Sólo somos amigos, lo juro. A veces salimos a comprar comida y dejamos la oficina cerrada, no sucede nada más, Harry, lo juro por nuestra hija. — Harry sentía su honestidad, se sentía muy tonto, pero también muy aliviado. — Lo siento mucho, Harry… No hay manera de que tenga ojos para alguien más que tú, eres el amor de mi vida. Y eres la criatura más hermosa de este mundo, especialmente con nuestro cachorro dentro.

—Eres bueno… no tienes que probárselo a nadie…— Dijo Harry, muy consciente de su tamaño, pero la firme mano de Draco sobre su vientre parecía una confirmación de sus palabras.

—Tengo que… pero no a costa tuya. Todo esto es fácil de evitar cuando me dices las cosas Harry… — Susurró, besándole la frente. Con un suave empujón se sentaron juntos en la cama. — Prometo volver a casa temprano y haremos más cosas juntos…

—Gracias… —Susurró el Omega, sonriéndole agradecido, Draco le beso los labios y escurrió una mano entre los pliegues de la bata.

—No deberíamos desperdiciar este bonito ambiente.

—No… creo que no.


	8. 30 semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry llega un poco tarde a su Baby Shower

Harry quería sentirse entusiasmado por su hija, por sus casi 40 centímetros y su kilo y medio de peso. Pero estaba tan incómodo y tan hinchado que apenas podía pensar en algo más que en levantarse de la cama y luego volverse a tumbar. Que era justo lo que hacían en ese momento. Draco había cumplido su palabra, seguía su horario de trabajo y le dedicaba cada segundo de su fin de semana. No perdía un minuto para decirle lo hermoso que era, o lo mucho que lo amaba. Luego de un mes de angustia la verdad es que ese afecto fue bienvenido. Harry odiaba esa sumisión, pero era mucho mejor dejar que se ocuparan de él, especialmente a mes y medio de la fecha de parto.

Casi olvidaron celebrar su cumpleaños cuando pasó, la verdad es que Harry ya no estaba de humor para fiestas.  Pasaba gran parte del día sentado o recostado, relajándose. Lily se movía constantemente y ahora que era más grande el movimiento llegaba a despertarlo por las noches, tenía muchos problemas para dormir. El sexo, ahora mucho más frecuente, facilitaba mucho que descansara, pero la bebé lo despertaba constantemente, así que prefería quedarse en cama durante el día.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Draco, acurrucado contra su vientre, echado de panza en la cama apenas cubierto por las sabanas pero completamente desnudo debajo.

—No realmente… desayune muchísimo. — Dijo Harry perezosamente, sus dedos se pasearon cariñosamente por el cabello de su alfa.

—No deja de sorprenderme cuanto puedes comer… Ni lo bien que hueles…

— ¡Draco! —Su voz sonó como un reclamo, pero ambos sabían que no hablaba en serio.

—Es en serio, Harry… es una locura. No puedo acostumbrarme.

—Tampoco deberías, probablemente el olor desaparecerá cuando Lily nazca.

—Estaba pensando… Harry, quisiera que Lily llevara el nombre de mi madre. El segundo nombre, claro.

—No lo dices en serio…

—Claro que sí, sé que no se ha portado maravillosamente contigo, pero es mi madre. Me gustaría que Lily llevara algo de mi familia también.

— ¿Además de tu apellido y la mitad de tus genes? — Gimió Harry, bastante irritado.

—No sé si tendremos más hijos, Harry, es mi oportunidad.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora…— Draco se incorporó y lo miró con reproche.

—Tenemos que decidir antes de que nazca, no te pido que cambies su nombre, entiendo que quieres honrar a tu madre nombrando a nuestra nena Lily, pero entiende que yo quiera hacer lo mismo.

—Bien… ¡Bien! —Cedió irritado— Pero si tenemos un hijo no va a llamarse Lucius, ni de broma.

—Suena justo, pero no voy a quitar Severus de la mesa.

—Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, se llamará James.

—Así que ahora quieres tener más hijos…

—Yo no… Yo no dije eso. — Explicó Harry, avergonzado. — Bueno, digo… Lily ya viene y… estoy seguro de que uno no es suficiente para un Alfa Malfoy ¿Oh sí?

—Yo fui hijo único Harry, pero si puedo ser honesto quisiera unos tres o cuatro.

— ¿Cuatro? No, no voy a pasar por esto cuatro veces. —Chilló Harry, tratando de acomodarse sin mucho éxito, Draco sonrió maliciosamente y le besó los labios, acariciando suavemente su vientre mientras le hablaba.

—A mí me gustas señor Malfoy , no tienes idea lo mucho que me enciende verte así, saber que estás así por mí. Me la pone dura sólo de pensarlo.

— ¡Draco! ¡Por Merlín! Lily te va a oír y va a salir traumatizada.

—Aunque pudiera oírnos no puede entender lo que decimos, Harry, además debería estar orgullosa de que sus padres se lleven tan bien luego de tantos años juntos.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo difícil de lograr. Una vez que uno se acostumbra a que todo sea verde y plata la verdad no eres tan odioso.

—Lo dice el que deja la ropa sucia por todo el baño cada vez.

—Yo lavo esa ropa, así que puedo dejarla dónde sea. — Dijo avergonzado, sacándole la lengua. Draco fingió estar muy ofendido.

—Modales, Potter, modales. Tendrás que pagar por eso.

Si Harry no fuera tan grande tal vez habría podido ponerse de pie y huir, pero fue imposible, Draco lo atacaba sin piedad y Harry quiso decirle algo pero si había algo con lo que Draco siempre ganaba era con las cosquillas. Estaban tan entretenidos que sólo la cara de súbita sorpresa de Harry los distrajo de su juego.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… sí… es… no es nada. La doctora dijo que podría sentir contracciones. —Dijo pasados unos segundos. Contó 30 segundos más y la contracción desapareció. — No había sucedido…

— ¿Te duele?

—No, no realmente…Es como si alguien me apretara las entrañas por dentro pero no me duele, tienes que dejar de preocuparte Draco, te van a salir arrugas.

—Ha, quisieras. —Sin embargo se llevó las manos al rostro, Harry se rio ante el gesto y el rubio hizo una mueca, se acercó para besarlo nuevamente cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Gracias a Merlín Harry había decidido ponerse la piyama antes de dormir, Draco saltó como gato asustado a cubrirse cuando Hermione irrumpió.

—Ay, Merlín, lo siento tanto…—Dijo tapándose los ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —Chilló Draco. — Para algo se inventaron las puertas, Weasley. No puede ser…

—Lo siento, lo siento en serio… Es que hoy es la fiesta de Harry y Molly se estaba preocupando porque no llegaba…

— ¿Qué? — Harry miró su reloj, iba 20 minutos tarde. — Oh, lo siento mucho. Hermione… ¿Podrías esperar abajo mientras me visto?

—Sí, sí gran idea. Adiós Draco, tienes una piel muy linda…

—Largo…—Murmuró el rubio mientras su amiga corría escaleras abajo. — Por Salazar que un día va a hacer eso y le voy a lanzar una maldición…

—Fue culpa mía, debería estar en la madriguera hace 20 minutos.

Harry salió disparado de la cama y en 15 minutos estaba bañado, vestido y listo para irse. Draco se había dedicado a mirarlo perezosamente desde la cama.

—Volveré en un rato.

—No entiendo porque no puedo ir.

—Es un Baby Shower Draco, supuestamente no es para Alfas ni padres ni nada. Puedes verte con Sirius si estás aburrido.

—Nah, tu ve a socializar, yo me quedaré en la comodidad de nuestra cama esperando a que vuelvas para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ah veo que tienes toda tu vida planeada.

—Así es. Te amo.

—Te amo, Draco. —Le besó cariñosamente antes de bajar a la sala y tomar la chimenea rumbo a la madriguera.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Harry apenas había logrado asimilar el hecho de que estaba subiendo medio kilo a la semana. Le sorprendía  y lo descolocaba lo mucho que la gente parecía ignorar este hecho, pues todos los invitados lo felicitaban por lo bien que lucía. No se había sentido tan manoseado en su vida mientras todos los presentes trataban de sentir a Lily moverse. No que fuera difícil.

—Ay, cariño. —Le dijo Molly. — Es normal, todos los bebés se mueven como locos hasta que nacen, Bill se movía tanto que no pude dormir durante casi un mes.

—Es cierto, Harry, además los bebés están mucho más activos por la noche, nadie sabe muy bien porqué pero así es. —Añadió Hermione sonriendo, su hijo mayor, Hugo, jugaba cerca de ella con un pollo de hule salido de una varita de broma.

—Pero es que se mueve todo el tiempo, Herm. —Se quejó Harry, suspirando. — En fin, no dejemos que la fiesta se detenga sólo por mí.

Harry nunca había participado en una fiesta como esa. Molly, Hermione, Angelina (esposa de George), Ginny, Luna, Fleur y Remus podían no ser mucha multitud pero lo sorprendieron con toda clase de juegos ridículos que en realidad le ayudaron a reírse de cosas que lo aterraban como cambiar pañales, darle de comer a un niño gritón e incluso inventarse un cuento de hadas, mientras pasaban las horas se sorprendió lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

La comida casera de Molly era tan buena como siempre y la charla era tan amena que Harry no deseaba que terminara. Realmente le pareció que nada podría empañar ese hermoso momento hasta que sonó el timbre.

— ¿Quién puede ser? — Exclamó Molly extrañada.

—No invitamos a nadie más. — Dijo Remus y se puso de pie. — Yo iré a ver, no tardo nada.

Hubo una breve discusión sobre darle a Harry sus regalos y sobre el mismo negándose a recibir nada más cuando Remus regresó y le tocó suavemente el hombro.

—Harry, Narcissa Malfoy quiere hablar contigo. Puedo pedirle que se vaya si prefieres…— Tenía el ceño fruncido, Harry le había contado sin entrar en detalles sobre su roce con los padres de Draco que había derivado en que dejaran de frecuentarlos en absoluto.

—No…Está bien, piensen sobre que regalo van a darme primero, y espero sea uno grande. —Bromeó mientras salía de la habitación.

Su suegra estaba parada en la cocina, su expresión dejaba muy en claro que no estaba nada feliz de estar ahí y Harry estuvo de acuerdo que con su ropa fina y joyas costosas no podía verse más fuera de lugar en la modesta y abarrotada cocina de los Weasley.

—Narcissa.

—Harry… Draco me dijo que estabas aquí. Luces muy bien.

—Gracias. —Sonaba sincera, pero Harry no iba a descuidarse tan pronto. — ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Después de nuestra última conversación creí que… Que debería disculparme.

Harry la miró muy sorprendido, quiso decir algo pero al no encontrar palabras mejor cerró la boca de nuevo.

—No quiero que Draco se aleje de nosotros por actuar de manera inmadura. Es nuestro único hijo y queremos formar parte de su vida.

—Yo soy parte de su vida, también Lily, eso no va a cambiar.

—Lo sé, que bonito nombre por cierto. Escucha, tú nunca me has agradado mucho y no he mostrado el mínimo interés en demostrarlo, así que sé que yo no te agrado, pero ambos somos personas adultas que pueden dejar diferencias como esas de lado.

— ¿Podemos? No me diga…

—Merezco tu escepticismo y tu sarcasmo. — Dijo irritada, pero respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar. — Pero ambos queremos lo que es mejor para Draco… Si aceptas mis disculpas prometo ser mejor suegra de lo que he sido hasta ahora. No he sido justa contigo, independientemente de tu pasado haces feliz a Draco, eres comprensivo, atento y leal, eres un buen Omega con él… Eso debería ser más que suficiente para cualquier madre, tú vas a tener un hijo pronto, así que lo comprendes.

—Supongo que sí…—Harry suspiro, nunca había sido el tipo de guardar rencores. — No digo que nos convirtamos de la noche a la mañana en grandes amigos, pero cuando accedí a que Lily tuviera su nombre también fue porque no me interesa resentir a nadie… Si lo que quiere es que la perdone, pues considérelo hecho.

— ¿En verdad? Gracias, significa mucho para mí. — Harry nunca la había visto sonreír sin sarcasmo para él, pero no le desagrado.

—Sabe, estamos celebrando un pequeño Baby Shower, sí gusta quedarse es bienvenida…

—…Vale, creo que podría quedarme un rato.

Harry aún estaba sorprendido cuando regresó a la sala de estar con su suegra, sus invitados estaban tan en shock como él cuando la señora Malfoy se quitó el abrigo y se sentó con una sonrisa educada en uno de los viejos pero suaves sillones. Molly se apresuró en ofrecerle una bebida y tras un par de tragos estaba tan relajada como todos.

—Bien, bien Harry abre el mío primero. — Dijo Angelina.

—Sí es de la tienda de George te aviso de una vez que no pienso comer nada.

—Sabía decisión, pero no se come. —Aseguro la mujer. Harry abrió una caja de regalo con lo que parecía un dispensador de servilletas pero mucho más grande, además tenía dos aberturas en vez de una.

—Em…gracias, es muy…lindo.

—Ay Harry, no tienes idea que es. —Dijo Hermione y todos rieron menos Harry. — Es para los pañales, pones uno en la ranura y se multiplican constantemente, cuando quieras deshacerte de ellos los pones en la otra apertura y la magia los hace desaparecer. Es muy práctico, y amigable con el ambiente.

—Wow... supongo que sí nos será muy útil, gracias Angie.

—No es nada.

Harry miró alrededor y tomó una pequeña caja rosa. Adentro encontró un par de extraños nabos con caras pintadas. Aquello sin duda era obra de Luna.

—Son para espantar a las criaturas, Harry. —Dijo con voz soñadora. — Hay muchas criaturas mágicas que aman robarse los bebés de los magos, especialmente a los bonitos. Considerando que tanto tú como Draco comparten características que se consideran agradables creo que vas a necesitar más de uno.

—Wow, Luna…Gracias, me gusta mucho este. —Dijo Harry sonriendo nervioso a un nabo con coletas hechas de estambre.

—Me alegra Harry, yo misma elegí los colores, estoy segura que Lily será morena, le irá mejor con sus ojos. — Parecía tan segura que Harry no quiso preguntarle como sabía de qué color tendría los ojos su hija.

Narcissa los sorprendió está vez.

—En realidad sirven de mucho, es común que las personas los hagan a mano. — Dijo— Draco tenía un par siempre cerca de la ventana, yo misma los pinté. Es muy importante tenerlos cerca de un bebé.

—Pues funcionó. —Agregó Remus sonriendo. — Digo Draco debía ser un bebé muy bonito.

Si quedaba algo de tensión en el aire desapareció después de eso. Muy a su pesar Narcissa tenía muchas cosas en común con todos en la habitación y la charla de animaba más y más con cada regalo. Harry y Draco recibieron también una manta tejida a mano con una L en color rojo (de Molly, claro), un libro con 152 consejos sobre el primer año de un bebé mágico (Hermione), Fleur les regalo un vestidito de encaje blanco tan bonito que hasta Narcissa tuvo que ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba e hizo sentir incómoda a Ginny que les regaló una camiseta para bebé de los Cuervos de Londres y una escoba de juguete.

Harry sintió un poco de melancolía, aún sí no podía volver a jugar los Cuervos siempre serían su equipo, incluso más que Gryffindor, el regalo era adorable, incluso con tantos recuerdos. Remus le dio una cajita al final, y Harry la miró con curiosidad antes de abrirla. Tenía un marco de madera y una fotografía dentro, las personas en blanco y negro se movían, sonreían y le besaban las mejillas a un regordete bebé que no debía tener más que unos meses de nacido y se reía sin saber de qué.

No necesitaba estar embarazado para que ese regalo le llenara los ojos de lágrimas. Su padre se veía muy feliz y su madre sonreía, cargándolo a él, casi no se reconocía sin la cicatriz en la frente. Debió comenzar a llorar de verdad porque Remus parecía angustiado.

—Ay, Harry, lo siento tanto, no quería…

—No, no Remus, es preciosa… ¿De dónde…?

—Sirius estaba limpiando su vieja habitación el otro día, al fin lo sé, y encontró algunas fotografías. Pensamos que te gustaría tener esta, considerando que es adecuada para tu vida en este momento… También, queremos ofrecerte tomarte una foto igual a esta cuando tengan a Lily entre sus brazos.

—Es perfecto, Remus… Gracias.

—Fue una de las últimas fotos que sacamos de ellos…—Le explicó Remus sonriendo. Harry pasó sus dedos sobre el rostro de sus padres, jamás se acostumbraría al deseo de verlos. —Estaban muy felices, creo que tú tenías unos 3 meses de nacido. Eras un bebé muy sonriente.

El resto de la fiesta probablemente fue agradable, increíble incluso. Pero nada habría podido mejorar ese regalo. Remus hizo muy bien en dárselo al último, era algo muy íntimo que no merecía competir con nada más.

\-----------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry volvió a casa puso la fotografía en el cuarto de Lily. Tal vez lo mucho que sus padres lo habían amado el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fuera suficiente para que el amara a Lily de la misma forma. Sabía que no sentía lo mismo que cuando se enteró de su embarazo. No estaba enojado, ni decepcionado,  en realidad estaba ansioso, impaciente. Quería tener a su hija entre sus brazos y esperaba, en secreto, que se pareciera mucho a Draco.

Draco probablemente esperaba lo contrario, y quería que Lily fuera una pequeña copia de Harry que adorar con la misma intensidad que a su padre. Tendría que preguntarle.

—Draco, ya estoy en casa… ¿Draco?

Recorrió la casa pero no dio con su esposo en ninguna de las habitaciones, empezó a preocuparse cuando escuchó una maldición en el patio. Salió apresuradamente, bueno tanto como le permitían el peso y su constante falta de equilibrio. Draco estaba sentado frente al árbol en la esquina del jardín, maldiciendo.

—Draco ¿Estás bien?

—Oh, Hey cariño. No te oí llegar.

—Eso veo… ¿Qué haces? — Dijo mirando a su alrededor. Había un par de tablas de madera y gruesa cuerda alrededor de su esposo.

—Pensé que ya que tenemos este árbol Lily podría tener un par de columpios… Si tenemos más hijos podrán jugar juntos, o puede invitar a sus amigas…—Mientras más detalles le daba Draco parecía más avergonzado. — No me mires así…

—No, es una gran idea. — Dijo Harry, sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado. Draco le sostuvo con firmeza hasta que estuvo cómodo sobre el pasto. — No pensé que hicieras cosas a mano.

—No me pareció correcto hacerlo con magia… Pero considerando que me acabo de astillar, lo mejor será darle una buena pulida antes de instalarlo.

—Sabes que van a pasar algunos años antes de que pueda usarlo ¿verdad?

—Cállate…—Dijo, pero por la forma en que sus orejas se enrojecían seguramente no lo  había pensado. Harry se rio mientras  se relajaba contra el tronco del árbol. Draco se acurrucó a su lado, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su vientre y besándole la mejilla. — No puedo esperar a tenerla entre mis brazos…

—Estoy segura de que se va a volver loca por ti. —Dijo Harry, adormilado. La calma del atardecer inundando todo con tonos ocre. — Las chicas siempre lo hacen…

—Será mi chica favorita. —Sí Draco sonreía Harry no sabía, estaba quedándose dormido en el calor de la tarde y la calma del jardín. — Hey, chico favorito. Si vas a dormir hazlo adentro. No pensé que una fiesta te agotara tanto.

—Tengo kilo y medio de bebé adentro Draco…eso me agota…Hablé con tu madre hoy.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, creo que bien. ¿Qué sucederá con tu padre?

—Cuándo decida disculparse le daré la oportunidad de estar alrededor de Lily como a madre. Antes no. —Dijo firmemente, arrodillándose y levantando a Harry entre sus brazos con facilidad a pesar de su tamaño. — Anda, cariño, te llevaré a la cama.

—Oh, que palabras tan seductoras, antes me llevabas a cenar antes de intentar meterte en mi cama. — Bromeó Harry, aferrándose a su cuello mientras subían las escaleras. — No soy un chico fácil, Malfoy.

—Lo sé, me has dado muchos problemas hasta ahora. Pero vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Harry ronroneó de gusto mientras Draco le quitaba los zapatos y los pantalones. No hizo mayor esfuerzo por vestirlo, al contrario, se puso la piyama y se metió a la cama con él, besándole el rostro mientras se perdía en el estupor del sueño.

—Podríamos tener uno más…—Susurró Harry, más dormido que despierto, Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, no que el moreno pudiera verlo. Sintió sus besos sobre su rostro pero no pudo responderlos.

—Eso me gustaría… Todos los que quieras darme, amor…


	9. 35 Semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco se topan con un personaje de su pasado.

—Todo luce muy bien Harry. —Les dijo la Doctora mientras anotaba algunos números en su historial médico. Draco ayudó a Harry a limpiarse el abdomen y a incorporarse en la mesa de revisión. — Lily está creciendo mucho, 45 centímetros, más o menos, tal vez un poco menos. Pesa unos dos kilos, así que te recomiendo que sigas tomando las vitaminas, tu dieta parece estar bien, así que no haremos cambios ahí.

— ¿Sabe cuándo va a nacer? Es decir… en Septiembre, pero ¿Qué día? —Preguntó Draco emocionado.

—Lo siento, es imposible saber con exactitud, los bebés nacen cuando quieren nacer. Si no hay ningún problema de aquí a 5 semanas dudo que sea necesario inducir el parto, pero por eso deben decirme si notan algo extraño.

—Además de mi constante deseo de dormir, nada extraño. —Dijo Harry tranquilo.

—Maravilloso, sin embargo considerando que ya estás tan avanzado quisiera que vinieras a verme cada semana, haremos algunas pruebas para detectar bacterias y asegurarnos de que Lily nazca sin riesgos.

—No sé si pueda venir cada semana…—Meditó Draco. Lo había acompañado cada mes, con excepción de uno, pero faltar cada semana al trabajo complicaba un poco las cosas. — Veré que puedo hacer, podríamos venir cuando salga del trabajo.

—O antes, si encontramos una cita a esa hora. — Dijo Harry pensativo, definitivamente no quería volver a estar sin Draco durante las revisiones.

—Pueden enviarle una lechuza a Jane, mi asistente, ella les dirá que horarios tenemos disponibles. Los veré la próxima semana.

La pareja salió de ahí unos minutos después. Gracias a Merlín Harry se había puesto la faja de embarazo ese día, le era difícil soportar tanto peso por sí sólo. No que tuviera miedo de caer, Draco nunca lo dejaría, lo sujetaba con firmeza y ternura cada segundo y Harry lo agradecía porque le era de mucha ayuda. Usaron la red Flu para llegar rápidamente y Harry sólo podía pensar en tirarse sobre la cama y dormir un par de horas más antes de la comida. Su cama parecía un nido tentador. Draco se sentó a su lado, abriendo la correspondencia sobre su mesita de noche mientras su esposo se acurrucaba entre los cojines.

—Nos han invitado a un baile, Harry.

— ¿Baile? —Preguntó extrañado, tantos años después aún no era gran aficionado de las ostentosas reuniones sociales. — Diles que estoy muy embarazado para ir a bailar…

—Es una caridad, La Asociación Baxter para huérfanos mágicos.

—Mierda…—Harry suspiró, frotándose el voluminoso vientre con cara de pocos amigos. Había apoyado esa fundación desde sus primeros días como jugador, realmente apreciaba que cuidaran de niños sin hogar e hicieran tanto por cambiar las leyes sobre adopción y facilitar a los padres ese proceso. Era un evento al que no podía faltar.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Pasado mañana, es un evento formal.

—Formal. ¿Qué mierda creen que va a quedarme con este cuerpo? Una cortina de baño.

—O la vela de un barco. — Añadió Draco divertido, pero Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina. — Cómo sea, redactaré una respuesta afirmativa.

—Ahhhhhgg Realmente no quiero ir… No quiero que nadie me vea así.

— ¿Así cómo? ¿Hermoso, perfecto y lleno de nuestra hija? Yo no puedo esperar a presumirte por ahí.

—A veces eres tan Alfa, me das mucho asco…

—Lo sé, soy repugnante. Anda, iremos a que nos corten el cabello.

— ¿Ahora? ¡Estás ebrio! No pienso ponerme de pie.

—Bien, iremos mañana cuando vuelva del trabajo, sin excusas esta vez.

—Bien…—Draco le beso los labios con dulzura y saboreo su contacto antes de retomar su plan de tomar una larga siesta.

\----------000-----------

No, esa había sido una mala idea. Harry no estaba ni de humor ni en el estado físico para pasar más de 3 horas de pie y en constante movimiento, si a eso le agregaba el estrés en que esos eventos  lo sumían, el que no podía beber y claro el que la cena se servía tarde y moría de hambre la verdad es que estaba empezando a ponerse irritable.

Draco había hecho un trabajo impecable para vestirlo, con una túnica de gala en un elegante color negro que resaltaba sus ojos y las curvas de su embarazo. Pero eso le importaba poco ahora. Si bien había mantenido a su Omega cerca de tantas bandejas de bocadillos como podía, no era suficiente, la cena parecía aún muy lejana.

Harry estaba pensando muy seriamente pedirle a Draco que se largaran de ahí, a pesar de que era un benefactor importante de aquella organización, la verdad es que no era un evento adecuado para alguien con 8 meses de embarazo.

—Eh, Harry.

Ambos voltearon cuando alguien se acercó llamando su nombre. Harry no había visto a Cedric en años, y este no era ni el mejor momento ni el lugar para lidiar con él. Suspiro mientras el rubio se acercaba a saludarles.

—Draco, Harry.

—Diggory— Saludó Draco amablemente. Cedric lo miró de pies a cabeza, como analizándolo, luego desvió la mirada con desdén que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido y se volvió hacia Harry.

—Vaya, estás enorme. Ya debes estar a punto. —Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Nacerá el mes que viene. —Intervino Draco de inmediato, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Quién diría que de todos los Omega por ahí, Harry Potter terminaría embarazado…—Dijo Cedric, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. — Hace unos años ni siquiera querías una marca, y mírate ahora.

—Si bueno… La vida sigue su curso. —Expresó Harry, tensando los hombros, evadiendo el tema, Cedric sonrió y se dirigió ahora a Draco.

—Eres muy afortunado, quién sabe qué habrás tenido que hacer para convencerlo, yo definitivamente no pude.

— ¿No pudiste? —Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Harry que hizo lo posible por ignorarlo. — ¿De qué mierda hablas, Diggory?

— ¿No lo sabías? Harry y yo salimos algo más de un año. No era muy hogareño en ese entonces, creo que más que nada era salvaje en la cama. Y bueno fuera de ella, especialmente fuera de ella…

—Cedric, por Merlín…—Reprochó Harry, sintiendo sus orejas enrojecer y sin atreverse a mirar a Draco que estaba estoico a su lado.

—Bueno, supongo que no cualquier Alfa le bastaba a Harry, sin duda estaba esperando uno que valiera la pena. —Dijo Draco, una máscara de perfecta indiferencia en su rostro mientras rodeaba a Harry por la cintura. — Digo, a mí no me puso ningún pero, y ahora incluso va a darme un hijo. Qué lástima por ti, Diggory, tendrás que seguir buscando.

—Sí, que lástima…—Murmuró, irritado. Claramente Draco había dado en el blanco si bien ninguno de los dos parecía satisfecho. —Cómo sea, un gusto verlos. Malfoy, Harry.

Mientras se alejaba, sonriéndole a un par de brujas paradas cerca de ahí Harry sintió los dedos de Draco presionando su costado.

—Draco, ouch, estás haciéndome daño…

—Vamos a sentarnos. — Era más una orden que una sugerencia, había poca gente en el salón comedor ya que la cena no estaba lista, pero buscó sus asientos rápidamente y se sentó, tieso y con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué no sabía sobre esto?

—Sobre ¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, sentándose agradecido y recargando su mano en su vientre.

—No te hagas el tonto, Harry, sabía que habías salido con Beta pero jamás me dijiste que habías salido con un Alfa, mucho menos que habías estado a punto de vincularte y mucho menos con Diggory.

— ¿Estás enojado por eso? Por los cuernos de mil unicornios Draco, no seas tonto. —Respondió con hastío. —  Además no estuve a punto de vincularme, me dijo que quería hacerlo y le dije que no, fin.

—Salieron juntos un año.

—Un poco más, pero luego me aburrí. No sé porque acepte volver con él cuando no funciono la primera vez.

— ¿La primera vez?

—Éramos niños, salimos juntos cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos… No estoy seguro sí perdí mi virginidad con él… supongo que sí porque fue antes de mi primer celo.

—Por Salazar, Harry. —Gimió, tan molesto que las orejas se le habían teñido de rojo. — ¿Perdiste tu virginidad con ese cabrón y hasta ahora se te ocurre decirme?

—Hey, tú nunca me preguntaste. —Se defendió el moreno. — Además, ¿qué importancia tiene ahora? Llevamos años juntos, Draco, estamos felizmente casados,  es un poco tarde para preocuparte por alguien como Cedric.

—Creí que había sido el único Alfa en tu vida. —Draco parecía ofendido, herido.Harry suspiró, el orgullo de un Alfa sí que era fácil de dañar, se dijo, e incluso por una tontería como un ex novio.

— ¿En serio estás enojado? Draco, eso fue hace más de 10 años, no significó nada.

— ¿Si no significo nada porqué pensó en vincularse contigo? Yo creo que significó mucho.

—Para él, tal vez. Yo no quería casarme, no quería ser marcado, ni dominado ni tener hijos ni todas esas cosas que Cedric quería. Así que cuando dejó de ser divertido seguí adelante. Y bueno el resto fueron Betas, muchos menos problemas…

—Increíble... —Musitó, cruzándose de brazos. Sin importar cuando lo intentó no volvió a sacarle otra palabra en toda la noche.

\-----000-----

Cuándo Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente esperaba que Draco estuviera de vuelta a la normalidad, pero no fue así. Estaba algo frío y molesto, se fue a trabajar sin dirigirle la palabra y Harry consideró seriamente golpearle en la cara cuando volviera.

Desde que estaba de retiro se había visto obligado a buscar nuevas formas de entretenerse, así que limpiar se había vuelto una costumbre que si bien no le divertía lo ayudaba a distraerse. Sacó todas las cajas del armario debajo de las escaleras y lo limpio a fondo. Algunas de esas cosas podrían donarse, pensó, los viejos libros de pociones de la escuela, las revistas de Quidditch, los calderos que Draco ya no usaba, los guantes de piel de dragón que habían dejado de quedarles. Pasó tantas horas rebuscando ahí que cuando terminó no podía ponerse de pie. Qué ridículo espectáculo debía dar. Trató de ayudarse con el escalón pero no logró mucho más que sentarse en la escalera.

Draco lo encontró ahí aun cuando llegó a casa poco después, parecía más tranquilo, y Harry sospechaba que había bebido un poco por la forma en que sus mejillas se encendían en ese día tan fresco.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces ahí?

—No puedo levantarme. —Confesó, ofreciéndole la mano, el rubio la tomó y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, Harry suspiró aliviado.

—No tenía idea que podría sentirme tan mareado.

—Lo siento, tú nunca quisiste nada de esto ¿no? —Harry lo miró sorprendido, aquello sonaba como una acusación más que una disculpa.

—Bueno, pero sucedió, no vamos a cambiar eso.

—Si te hubieras quedado con un Beta no habría pasado nunca.

— ¿Sigues con eso? Eres un idiota… —Gimió subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su habitación. Draco subió un rato después y lo encontró en la cama, reclinado  sobre las almohadas, con los ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar algo muy parecido a una contracción. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició cariñosamente, su hija pateó como respuesta pero Harry no se movió.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me sucedió… No entiendo porque no me dijiste cobre Diggory, se supone que nos decimos todo Harry, que no hay secretos.

—Nunca preguntaste. —Dijo Harry, su rostro al fin relajado. — Te lo habría dicho, pero fue mejor así si ibas a actuar como un perfecto tonto. No es un secreto, sólo no le dí importancia.

—Trata de entenderme, eres mío, siempre pensé que era especial, único por lograr hacerme contigo, por lograr que estuvieras con un Alfa aunque despreciabas la idea. Al final resulta que no hay nada de especial en esto.

—Sí, salí con un Alfa. ¿Eso qué? —Se quejó, Draco lo miro fijamente. — ¿Qué mierda ganas comparándote con él? Cedric era un Alfa terriblemente posesivo y que demandaba mucho de mi parte, no quería estar con él porque no lo amaba. A ti sí, Draco… tanto que decidí que tal vez dejarme marcar no era algo tan malo.

—Jamás te habría pedido algo malo.

—Bueno para mí lucía así, someterme a un solo Alfa, a su voluntad y su capricho por el resto de mis días, no sonaba atractivo. Pero tú lo hiciste, no me sentí como si me hubieran atrapado, no me sentí encerrado ni limitado… incluso ahora creo que no existe otra persona a quien estaría más feliz de darle un hijo, o mi devoción absoluta.

—Harry…

—No, escúchame. —Dijo bastante irritado. Intento ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo se opuso, Draco lo sostuvo contra la cama lo que sólo pareció irritarlo más. — No acepte a nadie más, Draco, porque nadie más que tú ha demostrado que vale la pena. Que vale la pena estar unido a alguien de esta forma…tan completa… Al final, si acepté tener a Lily, es porque no creo que haya nadie más en quien pueda confiar para traer una hija al mundo sabiendo que va a amarla como merece…

—Vaya que estás cursi hoy, Potter. —Dijo Draco sonriéndole luego de una breve pausa. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina que no se suavizo cuando le beso los labios cariñosamente, al final suspiró y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, besándole la punta de la nariz.

—Deja de actuar como un tonto.

—Lo siento, lo herede de mi padre.

—No lo dudo…

—Te ofrezco llevarte a cenar como disculpa. —Dijo Draco, con el brazo frente a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, Harry meditó la idea un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, cariño, prefiero quedarme en casa.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

—No realmente, sólo un poco abrumado. —Susurró cerrando los ojos de nuevo y recargándose en las almohadas, aquellas contracciones extrañas que la doctora le repetía que podían suceder lo dejaban agotado.

—Te traeré un poco de té.

—No, dile a Pinky…—Susurró Harry, tomándole la mano, Draco sonrió, recostándose a su lado y dejando que su esposo se acurrucará contra él, recorrió cariñosamente desde su mejilla hasta su hinchado vientre, sin poder contener una sonrisa. En poco menos de un mes tendrían a su hija entre sus brazos, si bien adoraba al Harry embarazado, algo había en verlo lleno de él que alimentaba maravillosamente su ego, no podía esperar para sostenerla, besarla, llevarla a pasear, vestirla con toda esa bonita ropa que esperaba en su armario a unos metros de ahí.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? Sonríes como un tonto. —Le dijo Harry, besándole la mejilla.

—Pensaba en Lily, en lo mucho que quiero tenerla entre mis brazos.

—Eso, mantén la emoción. Tú vas a levantarte en la noche cuando llore.

—Siento que saque la peor parte de este trato. — Bromeó Draco, Harry meneó la cabeza.

—No lo creo, yo soy el que tiene casi 3 kilos de bebé aquí dentro, sinceramente saliste ganando…


	10. Semana 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco se llevan una gran sorpresa.

A finales de Julio no era poco común que el sol estuviera a todo, mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos a su alrededor Harry casi se olvidó de dónde estaba. No que olvidar las cosas fuera algo poco común, al parecer era un síntoma más de su embarazo, la doctora insistía en que no era algo de lo que preocuparse, aunque Harry no estaba de acuerdo cuando dejaba la tetera encendida en la estufa o cuando dejaba las cosas que llevaba en la mano por toda la casa sin poder recordar dónde las había puesto. Había perdido un par de zapatos así, intentando ponérselos.

Pero todo parecía estar bien con Lily, así que podría soportar unas 3 semanas más de molestias extrañas como las que ahora tenía. Sintió una mano en su hombro y abrió los ojos, sonriéndole a Sirius mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía un vaso de limonada.

Claro, estaba en una fiesta. Bueno no era una fiesta, era más una reunión familiar. Familiar tampoco era la palabra, aunque todos ahí eran como su familia la verdad es que muchos no lo eran. ¿Por qué estaba pensando todo esto ahora? Estaba algo confundido. Suspiró y le dio un trago a la limonada, estaba fría, ácida y refrescante. El jardín estaba lleno de gente y el aire estaba lleno del delicioso aroma de la carne que Draco y el Señor Weasley asaban a unos metros de ellos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

—Enorme, y torpe como un elefante en patines…—Dijo, suspirando. Sirius se rio con una de sus carcajadas caninas.

—Luces muy bien, realmente precioso. ¿Cuándo esperamos a Lily? Remus quiere comprarle un montón de cosas que no tenemos idea si va a necesitar.

—Son muy amables, pero Lily va a quedarse aquí unas 3 semanas más. —Dijo dándole un golpecito a su vientre.

—Felicidades. —Sirius ahora sonaba serio, Harry volteó a mirarlo y sus ojos estaban teñidos de tristeza y melancolía. Cómo desearía que ellos pudieran tener un hijo también. Le tomó la mano cariñosamente, mirando al frente y escuchó a Sirius soltar un suspiró que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, sin embargo cuándo hablo sonaba tan fuerte como siempre.

—Sabrás que pienso malcriarla como ninguna niña ha sido malcriada en el mundo ¿verdad?

—Será toda tuya para malcriar, abuelo. —Bromeó Harry, sintió una contracción más fuerte de lo normal y cerró los ojos, debió apretar la mano de Sirius porque este lo miró preocupado.

— ¿Harry?

—No es nada, estoy bien…—Paso luego de unos segundos y Harry se relajó de inmediato. Definitivamente no iba a acostumbrarse a eso.

— ¡La comida está lista! —Anunció la voz de Arthur sobre sus cabezas, Harry estaba realmente hambriento, pero dejó que Sirius lo ayudará a levantarse y  a caminar hasta la mesa que habían desplegado en el jardín. Pronto no podrían reunirse así. Remus y Neville pronto volverían a Hogwarts, así que tampoco vería a Luna y a Sirius tan a menudo. Charlie volvería a Rumania, Hermione estaba por ascender en el trabajo, Los Weasley siempre ocupado.  De pronto se dio cuenta de que todos habían hecho su vida, incluyéndose, y no quedaba nada de esos días en que estaban siempre juntos sentados en él mismo vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts el Primero de Septiembre.

Algún día Lily, y sus otros hijos si es que los tenían, tomarían ese mismo tren rumbo a la misma escuela, para hacer nuevos amigos, para aprender las mismas cosas, para disfrutar el mejor momento de sus vidas. Harry sentía algo de envidia, pero también orgullo. No podía esperar, 11 años se pasarían muy lento mientras su hija crecía para tener la edad reglamentaria. La llevarían a comprar su primera varita, sus libros, se probaría túnicas de trabajo en el mismo local dónde Harry y Draco se habían conocido 18 años antes. Cuando Harry lo había encontrado altanero y grosero. Algo quedaba de ese Draco, la forma en que se esforzaba por ser mejor que los demás, o la forma en que criticaba a otras personas, pero ahora era el amor de su vida. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Si alguien le hubiera dicho en cuarto año que se casaría con Draco y tendrían una hija se hubiera reído hasta orinarse en los pantalones. Pero bueno, si algo había aprendido es que la vida da muchas vueltas.

El verano terminaría pronto, se llevaría con él las tardes soleadas, él canto de los insectos, las fiestas junto a la alberca dónde todos disfrutaban, reían, contaban chistes malos y bromeaban lanzándose al agua helada los unos a los otros. Incluso Narcissa, en su elegante pareo y sombrero sentada junto a su hijo, parecía estarlo disfrutando. Draco también parecía feliz, Harry saboreó la deliciosa forma de su esposo en traje de baño mientras se movía de un lado a otro, llevando carne, cebollas asadas y condimentos a todos en la mesa. Se relamió los labios, pensando que cuándo todos se fueran iba a hacerle el amor intensamente. Draco debió adivinar sus pensamientos porque le guiño un ojo coquetamente mientras le servía algo de comer, Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero nadie pareció notarlo cuando una nueva contracción le hizo olvidarse de todo.

—Estás muy activa ahí dentro, Lily…—Susurró respirando entrecortadamente. Remus se inclinó sobre él, preocupado.

— ¿Todo bien, Harry?

—Sí, Lily se está acomodando, eso es todo. La doctora dice que los bebés comienzan a voltearse en estas semanas y que podría sentirlo. Creo que sólo es eso.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Draco, acercándose de inmediato. Harry suspiró exasperado.

— ¡Por Merlín! Estoy bien, atrás animales, atrás. —Dijo blandiendo una salchicha caliente como arma, Draco le dio un buen mordisco antes de besarle la frente y volver a la parrilla. — No puedo creerlo…

—Lo siento, Harry, es que estás tan grande, provoca cuidarte.

—Sólo es un bebé, no es un monstruo saliéndome del estómago.

—Cómo en esa película…—Señaló Sirius, Harry le sonrió, feliz de que alguien compartiera era referencia tan absurda. — Sí, tú sabes cuál. ¡Adoro las películas Muggle! Son tan tontas…

Pasaron horas debatiendo sobre las tramas en las películas Muggle y Sirius le explicaba a Arthur sobre los efectos especiales aun cuando se fueron. La casa término muy vacía, incluso para Harry, el ambiente tan familiar que habían tenido a lo largo del día le había traído mucha paz. Probablemente no harían reuniones así hasta que Lily cumpliera unos cuantos meses, así que había disfrutado cada momento a pesar de las contracciones que sentía cada vez con más frecuencia. No sabía que pensar de ellas, después de todo Lily estaba programada para dentro de 3 semanas, la Doctora le había dicho que las contracciones que había tenido antes, tenían un nombre raro que Harry no recordaba, a menudo aumentaban y hacían a la gente pensar que estaba en labor de parto cuando no era así. No quería pasar la vergüenza de irse corriendo al hospital y que no fuera nada. Era doloroso, sin duda, pero podía soportarlo.

Ayudó a Draco a levantar los platos y las botellas vacías de cerveza, a guardar la carne que quedó y a comerse un puñado de papas a la francesa que Draco le dio en la boca una por una entre risas. Cuando terminaron el sol ya se había puesto hace un buen rato y Harry había logrado acostumbrarse al dolor de las contracciones como si fuera algo cotidiano.

Se sentó en un sillón de la biblioteca mientras Draco acomodaba un librero, buscando un manual de consulta que necesitaba para el trabajo. Durante las casi dos horas que Draco estuvo lanzando ejemplares por ahí y hablándole sobre las propiedades de hervir las patas de salamandra antes de echarlas a una poción Harry se sumió más y más en ese dolor extraño. Aquello no podía ser normal, quiso decirle a Draco que algo no estaba bien, pero apenas tenía aliento suficiente para hablar.

—Harry… Harry, cariño, háblame. —Murmuró el rubio, poniéndole una mano en la frente. — ¿Te sientes mal? Harry…

—Draco… me duele…

— ¿Qué te duele? Harry, dime que sientes.

—Ah… contracciones…

—Harry, por Merlín, ¿Hace cuánto?

—Unas 5 horas… pero ahora son mucho más frecuentes.

— ¿Y no ibas a decirme nada? — Reprochó Draco, buscando su reloj de pulsera. — Tienes que decirme en cuanto comiencen.

Esperaron una hora más mientras Draco contaba una y otra vez el tiempo entre contracciones. Lo único de lo que Harry estaba consciente era que cada vez eran más dolorosas, como si le atravesaran un puñal por el estómago. Cuando Draco decidió que tenían que ir al hospital Harry estaba a segundos de convertirse en un mar de lágrimas. Draco corrió escaleras arriba en busca de sus maletas y le ayudó a sostenerse y caminar hasta la chimenea más cercana. No tenían que decirse en voz alta que estaban preocupados. Si Lily no debía nacer hasta dentro de 3 semanas, ¿habría algo mal? La doctora que veían siempre también se sorprendió cuando los vio llegar, acercándose de inmediato.

—Señores Malfoy, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Contracciones. —Jadeo Draco, cargando con Harry que era básicamente peso muerto en ese momento. La mujer hizo traer una silla de ruedas mientras se inclinaba a tomarle la presión a Harry.

— ¿Frecuentes?

—Cada 5 minutos, un poco menos la última vez que contamos, lleva un par de horas así.

— ¿Cuánto duran?

—Un minuto, tal vez un poco más. —Dijo Draco, claramente sobrepasado por la situación.

—Entiendo. —Miró a Harry y le sonrió amablemente. — Harry, escúchame, voy a llevarte atrás y vamos a tener este bebé ¿vale?

—No…—Gimió el muchacho, angustiado. — Lily no debería…aún no…

—Bueno, Lily decidió que quiere nacer hoy, así que no podeos hacer mucho además de recibirla.

Llamó una enfermera y Draco las siguió, empujando a Harry hasta una habitación estéril y blanca del otro lado de los consultorios que solían visitar. Había leído sobre eso, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo leer a tener a su precioso Omega enrojecido de dolor y aferrándose a las sábanas con los nudillos blancos por el dolor. ¿Cómo podían los Alfa tener docenas de hijos mientras sus pobres parejas sufrían así?

—¿No puede darle algo?

—Tendremos que esperar un poco más, Señor Malfoy, pero no apoyo completamente la anestesia en partos en Omegas masculinos, ya son bastante complicados.

—Está bien… He sentido peores dolores. —Murmuró Harry, disfrutando ese preciso  momento de paz antes de la siguiente contracción. Draco le acarició suavemente el rostro, limpiándole el sudor de la frente.

—Prepararé lo necesario mientras avanzamos, Señor Malfoy, tiene que ser muy fuerte ahora.

Fuerte era decir poco, paso un muy buen rato de lo que la Doctora llamaba la fase temprana del parto antes de que Harry estuviera lo bastante dilatado para comenzar a pujar. Sentía como si fuera a partirse en dos, Draco ayudaba mucho, dedicándole palabras de aliento, besándole la frente y masajeándole la espalda. Pero cuando las náuseas y la presión en su vientre se hicieron imposibles de soportar casi quiso golpear a su esposo. Todo esto era culpa suya, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que crecer un nuevo brazo sintió tanto dolor. Pujaba, claro, pero mientras más lo hacía más fuerte le pedían que lo hiciera y más se irritaba. Presionaba la mano de Draco tan fuerte que el rubio temío que le rompiera los dedos.

—Maldito Cabrón…—Gimió Harry, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo. — Nunca en tu maldita vida vas a volver a tocarme… ahhh, nunca Draco.

—Vas muy bien, cariño… ánimo. —Respondió afligido. Harry le gruño.

—Metete tu ánimo por el culo, Draco. Ahhh…

—Vas muy bien, Harry, un poco más. —Dijo una voz femenina en algún lugar, Harry no podía pensar muy claramente ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No podía distinguir entre 5 minutos y cincuenta.  

—Miren eso, puedo ver la cabeza, Harry, ya casi está afuera, sigue así. —Dijo la mujer poco, o mucho, después, sonriéndole. — ¿Quieres sentirla?

— ¡Claro que no! —Chilló Harry. Miró a su esposo con odio. — ¡Yo no quería tener hijos, Draco, duele una mierda!

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé, pero ya casi terminas…—Dijo sonriéndole, había perdido total sensibilidad en la mano pero le sonreía tontamente, besándolo a pesar de lo irritado que lo tenía pujar. Su precioso Harry convertido en una enrojecida maraña de cabello y sudor.

—Eso…

Cuándo Harry oficialmente pensaba que no podía sentir más dolor sintió un alivio enorme.  Se relajó mientras las enfermeras se movían a su alrededor, vio a Draco levantar la cabeza buscando algo. Sentía cada centímetro del cuerpo en llamas. Y luego la escucharon, a Lily. Aquello era muy bizarro, pasar de llevarla dentro a escucharla en algún lugar de la habitación. Habían cortado rápidamente el cordón umbilical y  estaban limpiándola en una pequeña mesa del otro lado de la habitación. Harry trató de incorporarse, pero una enfermera lo mantuvo quieto, diciendo algo sobre expulsar la placenta.

—Por favor, quiero verla…

Esperaron una eternidad cuando les llevaron a Lily, Harry sabía que los bebés, especialmente los recién nacidos, son horribles y repulsivos, pero mientras miraba a su pequeña Lily pensó que era el bebé más bonito del mundo. La colocaron sobre su pecho, a pesar de su agitación y el sudor, y su pequeño cuerpecito gimoteo tranquilo. La acarició suavemente, desbordado por algo extraño y poderoso, mientras Draco estaba al borde de las lágrimas a su lado, acariciando la matita de pelo negro en su cabecita, definitivamente no había nada tan hermoso en este mundo como su hija, bueno tal vez Harry, pero era completamente diferente.

—Es preciosa…

—Sí, lo es… —Susurró Harry, sonriéndole a pesar de que estaba realmente agotado. Sintió que volvían a apartarla de él, pero no opuso mucha resistencia. Toda la energía que tenía parecía finalmente haberse consumido, se dejó limpiar y hacer mientras intentaba relajarse. Draco le besó la frente cariñosamente y luego los labios, cuando Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

—Te amo, Draco…

—Te amo, Harry… Te amo tanto…

\-----000-----

La primera vez que Draco sostuvo a su hija en brazos estaba usando un bonito mameluco gris con pequeños conejos blancos, su carita estaba menos enrojecida y sus ojitos apenas abiertos, dejando ver debajo el gris intenso que compartía con su padre. La matita de cabello alborotado sobre su cabeza, sin embargo, era negra como la noche. Mientras  la arrullaba le besó la frente un sinfín de veces, tan hermosa y tan delicada entre sus brazos. Tan frágil, y tan suya como de Harry. Debía tener la cara más tonta, con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa idiota, con adoración pintada en las facciones.  Harry quería tomar una siesta antes de irse, lo darían de alta en un par de horas, se irían a casa y Lily tendría su primera de muchas experiencias, su primer viaje en red flú, su primer momento mágico, su primera vez en casa. Había infinitos comienzos a partir de ahora y Draco no podía esperar.

No sabía que un cachorro lo haría tan inmensamente feliz, pero tampoco lo sorprendía, nada podía ser más perfecto que tener entre sus brazos una prueba del amor de su Omega, y del suyo propio. La pequeña abría y cerraba la boquita, pero cuando se quedó dormida Draco sintió su corazón derretirse de nuevo. Nada en el mundo le haría daño a su hermosa princesa, mataría a cualquiera que la hiciera llorar.

Cuando Harry despertó Draco llevaba ya un rato cargando a Lily, se la pasó de inmediato cuando lo pidió, acurrucándola contra su pecho bastante nervioso.

—Tengo miedo de soltarla…—Susurró el moreno, besándole una diminuta manita.

—No lo harás, no te asustes.

Harry no estaba seguro de si lo que sentía era sólo miedo, era pavor. Ahora Lily estaba en sus brazos, y dependía de ellos para todo, para alimentarse, para asearse, para estar a salvo del sol, de cualquier cosa. Pero también se dio cuenta de que su miedo de no amarla era infundado, la amaba, la adoraba con todo su corazón y daría su vida por ella. Luna había adivinado correctamente, los ojos grises de Draco lucían mucho mejor con el cabello negro que Harry había heredado de su padre. Tan perfecta.

—Lilian Narcisa Malfoy. —Leyó Draco, mostrándole un certificado de nacimiento. — La registré mientras dormías, Harry. Quiero irme a casa lo antes posible.

—Gracias. —Dijo sonriéndole. Estaba agotado, incluso si se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba la realidad es que al menos necesitaría reposar por el resto del día. Draco puso a Lily en una cunita a su lado, besándola en el proceso y Harry sonrío de la manera más tonta. Se cambió de ropa e hizo lo posible por cepillarse el cabello mientras les llevaban el papeleo referente a su alta del hospital. Draco le envolvió la cintura con  los brazos, besándole el cuello y los hombros, haciéndole imposible moverse.

—Draco…—Dijo riendo. — O me das permiso o me peinas tú.

—Vale, dame eso. — ¿Cuándo le había crecido tanto el cabello? Le recordaba ese Harry de 4rto año, el que decididamente necesitaba un corte de cabello. El que al parecer salía con Cedric Diggory. No, eso no era importante, ahora estaba con él, a la mierda Diggory. Harry cargó a Lily hasta la chimenea y Draco llevó sus cosas, la maleta mucho menos pesada ahora que la urgencia había desaparecido. Su casa los recibió fresca y agradable, el bramido de las llamas despertó a Lily que comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Harry se tensó considerablemente, Lily lloraba, y no estaba muy seguro que hacer, tenía que hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Cómo? ¿Y sí no dejaba de llorar? Entraba en pánico lentamente, mirando angustiado a su diminuta hija resistirse a sus suaves movimientos.

—No le tengas miedo, Harry, sólo es un bebé…—Dijo Draco besándole la frente, Harry asintió pero no se movió de su lugar. — Le hablabas dentro, háblale ahora, muévela un poco, se calmará.

— ¿Por qué sabes tanto de niños, Malfoy?

—Cosas de Alfa. —Dijo levantando los hombros. — Ocúpate de Lily y yo iré a notificarle a nuestros familiares la buena noticia.

Oh, claro, aquello había sido algo súbito, pero Harry tampoco se sentía con ganas de estar rodeado de gente. Se lo comunicó a Draco mientras mecía suavemente a Lily, la niña se calmó cuando Harry comenzó a balbucearle cosas sin sentido, pero no volvió a quedarse dormida. No que fuera a tomarle mucho tiempo. Harry subió a su habitación y la recostó en la cunita, encendiendo el bonito móvil de animales y observando a su hija moverse. Era increíble que Harry hubiera creado algo tan complejo como un ser humano. Lily había estado dentro de él casi nueve meses, ahora era una personita viva, hermosa, suya. Tal vez debió considerar tener un cachorro antes. Definitivamente haberse olvidado de tomar anticonceptivos por una vez no era tan malo.

Draco le había comunicado a sus familiares que no recibirían visitas en las próximas semanas, por el bien de Lily, pero sobre todo por ellos, que tenían que acostumbrarse a la rutina de un bebé en su casa. Lily comía cada cuatro horas, dormía casi todo el tiempo y era en general un bebé bien portado. Harry lo agradeció profundamente, no sólo le facilitaba a acostumbrarse a alimentarla, cosa que prefería hacer a solas ya que Draco lo miraba con un destello de algo raro, entre orgullo Alfa y deseo sexual. También sería útil para prepararse para su prueba con los Cuervos de Londres dentro de dos meses.

Bebé o no, Harry pensaba volver al campo a la primera, y probablemente, única oportunidad. Iba a hacerlo bien. Iba a demostrarles que un Omega era el mejor jugador del mundo sin descuidar a su cría o a su Alfa. Iba a disfrutar de ganarle a todos esos Alfa y Beta que creían que su equipo estaba acabado, y que tenían algo de razón pues sin Harry habían bajado considerablemente los puntajes en la liga.


	11. 2 semanas de vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco discuten ahora que Lily está en sus vidas y tienen que acostumbrarse a ello.

Harry podía ser necio, rebelde, independiente y perfectamente funcional con o sin Draco alrededor. En general no se sentía como todos los Omega, claro que le gustaba que lo consintieran, acurrucarse bajo el sol, estar encima de su Alfa cada momento posible. Pero no era dependiente, no era delicado y definitivamente no era sumiso.

Nunca había planeado tener hijos, así que no tenía motivo para pensar que al tener uno las cosas le vendrían fáciles, esperaba estar siempre aterrado y confundido, pero sorprendentemente no fue así. A l parecer todos los Omega nacen con un instinto paternal tan fuerte que se apodera de ellos en cuanto sus crías nacen. Tal vez Harry sólo tenía a su pequeña Lily, pero en cosa de semanas ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ella y a todo lo que necesitaba.

Se levantaba en cuanto la escuchaba llorar, estaba listo cada 4 horas para darle comer, incluso sin un reloj. Había aprendido a manipularla para bañarla y vestirla rápidamente, sabía que significaba cada tipo de llanto que la niña dejaba salir, estaba con ella cada minuto del día sin descuidar sus actividades.

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Definitivamente Lily no iba a morir por que él era un mal padre. Y Lily era un bebé muy poco demandante, mantenía horarios muy específicos, dormía bien varias horas al día,  en la noche y sólo había sentido un pequeño reflujo cuando Harry empezó a amamantarla, ambos claramente no acostumbrados a eso.

Pero en general era el bebé perfecto para alguien con una meta. Y Harry tenía una muy clara. Tenía mes y medio para ponerse en forma. Mes y medio para bajar los 9 kilos que había ganado con el embarazo, para retomar fuerza muscular y reactivar sus instintos. Por suerte no había dejado de ejercitarse, así que volver a su rutina diaria de 6 horas de ejercicio no sería algo complicado. No podía volar, después de todo no podía dejar a Lily sola, así que se concentró en la natación, el levantamiento de pesas y salir a correr con su hija flotando tranquilamente en una canastita frente a él.

Se sentía algo cansado, claro, pero el dolor era parte del proceso, demostraba que estaba dando resultado, y como atleta profesional Harry adoraba ese ardor en los músculos cuando terminaba. Tal vez descuidaba un poco la casa, no le preocupaba, para eso tenían elfos domésticos ¿no?, pero cuando recuperará su lugar como buscador de los Cuervos todo estaría de nuevo en orden, su vida volvería a su cauce normal pero con el precioso regalo que era su hija.

Salió ese día de la alberca, disfrutando de un último estiramiento antes de secarse y caminar hasta su hija. La había instalado en una pequeña tienda sobre el césped. Acurrucada entre cojines para que no se diera la vuelta y protegida del sol. Se sentó a su lado, disfrutando de su tierna expresión mientras dormía. Tal vez sólo un par de vueltas más. No, sería mejor llevarla a dentro antes de su próxima comida. Levantó la tienda con la varita y cargo a su hija contra su pecho mientras entraba a la casa al mismo tiempo que su esposo.

—Harry, estoy en casa. ¿Harry?

—Shh, Draco, Lily está dormida.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Nadando. — Dijo sonriente. Draco le besó los labios mientras lo seguía escaleras arriba hasta dejar a Lily en su camita. Salieron de la habitación en silencio.

—Estas nadando mucho, Harry. —Mencionó el rubio.

—Bueno, no se baja de peso haciendo limpieza Draco.

—Oh, Harry, por Merlín, luces hermoso, no tienes que bajar de peso. — Desestimó su Alfa con una sonrisa, al contrario, este Harry un poco más rellenito le encantaba, mucho más hogareño, algo en esa versión de Harry realmente le traía paz.

—Aunque aprecio los cumplidos, Draco, no estoy haciendo esto por ti. Tengo que pesar menos para ser buscador, tengo que ser el más rápido y ligero en el campo. —Dijo Harry, la expresión de Draco se endureció de inmediato.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Pues, tengo prueba para el equipo en mes y medio, te lo había dicho Draco.

—Sí, bueno me lo dijiste cuando supimos de Lily, no sabía que aún querías hacer eso.

—Esa ha sido mi intención desde que me obligaron a salir del equipo. — Ahora era Harry quien estaba muy serio. — ¿Pensabas que iba a quedarme en casa a cuidar al bebé?

—Pues, sí, si te soy honesto, eso es justo lo que esperaba. —Confesó Draco, contrariado y bastante confundido, quería reclamarle a su Omega por no quedarse en casa como debía, pero al mismo tiempo quería respetar las libertades de Harry como siempre había hecho-

—¡Estás de broma! —Murmuró Harry. — No voy a quedarme en casa toda la vida corriendo atrás de Lily y lavando tu ropa, Draco.

—Es lo que has hecho los últimos 8 meses.

—Es lo único que podía hacer estos 8 meses. — Corrigió Harry. — Voy a volver al campo, Draco.

—Harry, esto ya no es sobre ti. Trabajo turno completo en el ministerio, ¿qué va a pasar con Lily?

—Sirius y Remus pueden cuidarla, entreno de seis a 12 del día, Draco, volveré a casa a medio día y estaré con Lily hasta el día siguiente.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. — Espetó Draco, Harry frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando tengas que irte a las copas en el extranjero? ¿Quién va a cuidar a Lily si tu estas fuera del país?

—Es un bebé Draco, puedes hacerte cargo de ella, eres su padre.

—No puedo llevarla a la oficina, es peligroso. Creí que…

— ¿Creíste qué? ¿Qué porque lograste dejarme preñado iba a olvidarme de mi empleo y quedarme en casa a cuidar a Lily hasta que mi celo regresara y lograras preñarme de nuevo?

—Por Merlín, Harry. —Murmuró desviando la mirada.

—Eso pensabas, que ibas a distraerme de mi trabajo con niños. —Señaló Harry, ofendido. — ¿Eres idiota?

—Lily necesita que estés aquí, los primeros 6 meses son los más importantes, Harry.

—No voy a ser tu esposa mantenida, Draco. —Reclamó el moreno, subiendo la voz. Draco soltó un gruñido instintivo que hizo retroceder al Omega, pero su expresión no se relajó. — Si no regreso ahora mi carrera estará terminada, y aún tengo unos buenos 10 años jugando si me muevo bien, así que no me vengas ahora con estas tonterías de Alfa.

—Tonterías de Alfa que deberías obedecer, maldita sea Harry, ¿No puedes ser como todos los Omega por el bien de tu hija?

— ¿Discúlpame? Si quieres un Omega sumiso que te espere en casa con las piernas abiertas, listo para que le jodas otro hijo, ahí está la puerta, Draco. —Dijo señalando en dirección a la entrada de la casa. — Lárgate y búscate un Omega de esos, porqué yo no soy así.

—No puedes seguir viviendo de esta forma, Harry, te guste o no eres un Omega, y tienes responsabilidades con tu hija. Tienes responsabilidades conmigo.  —Gruño, señalando la habitación de Lily, Harry rodó los ojos. — Vas a quedarte en casa a cuidarla, como se supone que hacen los buenos Omega, es una orden.

— ¿Te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza con un caldero? Porque estás idiota si crees que puedes ponerte todo Alfa conmigo y que voy a hacerte caso.

—Se razonable por una vez en tu vida, Harry. Hiciste muchas cosas, pero ahora tenemos una familia.

—No vas a detenerme, Draco, así que mejor bájale a tu teatro o dormirás en el sillón toda la semana.

—No me digas, ¿Y a qué hora el té con la Reina?

—Bien, sí a eso quieres jugar, jugaremos. —Harry entró a la habitación que compartían hecho una furia. Salió antes de que Draco pudiera alcanzarlo con una almohada y una cobija. — Espero le guste el sillón, Alfa. Y dile a Pinky que te haga de cenar, yo no voy a acompañarte.

—Harry. ¡Harry! ¡Ven acá! —Gritó Draco enojado, arrojando las cosas al sillón y siguiendo al Omega que caminaba en dirección a la chimenea — No hemos terminado de hablar ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A dónde sea.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte. _Accio Polvo Flú._ —Encantó y la macetita llena de polvo que tenían junto a la chimenea salió volando hasta su mano, Harry lo miró furioso. Pero Draco era su Alfa, y la presión de su enojo sobre la marca lo hizo dudar. — Vete a tu habitación, no tienes permitido salir.

—No puedes decirme que hacer.

—Puedo, y lo haré.

—No eres mi padre, Draco. —Reclamó, pero un gruñido del Alfa logro amedrentarlo.

—Soy tu Alfa, tú mismo decidiste darme ese poder sobre ti, así que haz lo que te digo, Harry.

—Bien… si me necesitas estaré con Lily. — Murmuró.

—Sube eso a la habitación. — Dijo señalando la cobija en el suelo, Harry la miró una décima de segundo antes de pasarle de largo.

—Súbelo tú, Alfa.

Draco quiso golpear algo, gritarle algo más. Pero Harry ya no estaba ahí.

\-----000------

—No creo estar pidiendo algo poco razonable. — Le dijo a Blaise al día siguiente, ambos trabajaban frente a un inmenso caldero con un líquido burbujeante de color azul. Blaise agregó unas gotas de un aceite con olor a mantequilla y cambió a purpura claro. Anotaron en una libreta antes de continuar su charla.

—Draco, no sé qué quieres que te diga. No entiendo que te enoja tanto. Ya sabías como era Harry, ya sabías que lo suyo es rebelarse y jugar. Lo dejaste hacerlo por años, no vas a convencerlo de dejarlo…

—Ya lo había dejado, la situación no es igual. Yo estoy trabajando aquí, no puedo traer a Lily, y no puedo dejársela a su padrino el día completo cuando Harry se vaya a campeonatos tres meses al año. No es viable, ni es correcto.

—Muchos niños crecen con padres que trabajan, Lily va a estar bien sin Harry.

—No quiero que este bien sin él, quiero que este con él, que le enseñe, que la cuide.

—Lo que te molesta es que si Harry regresa a jugar, volverás a sentir que se te escapa de los dedos.  —Dijo Blaise y Draco se quedó muy quieto, mirando la poción fijamente. — Ah, di en el blanco.

—Harry es mío, no se va a ninguna parte. —Dijo Draco monótonamente, cómo un mantra.

—No, claro que no, lleva tus dientes en el cuello, es tuyo hasta que mueran, pero tú no te sientes así. Eres un Malfoy, eres Slytherin, a nosotros nos enseñaron que los Omega se quedan en casa a preparar la cena, que cuidan a los cachorros y no tienen otro propósito que él de parir todas las crías que su Alfa quiera y estar siempre de humor para chupársela cuando llegue del trabajo. Pero Harry nunca ha sido así, y no te importaba.

—Pero las cosas no son iguales, Blaise… Harry ya no es tan joven, y ese trabajo es peligroso. Si algo le sucede me quedaré solo con Lily… El perdió a sus padres, debería entenderlo, no quiero que Lily lo pierda por su propia necedad, no quiero perderlo por su propia necedad… no soy tan fuerte como para vivir sin él.

—Harry sabe lo que hace, lo ha hecho por años, y es bueno, Draco, muy bueno.

—El año antes de este embarazo sufrió 4 fracturas de fémur, dos costillas rotas, tuvimos que hacerle crecer un diente y curarle quemaduras por la fricción de la escoba, sin contar los golpes que otros jugadores le dan. — Contó Draco. Zabini sabía que los jugadores se lastimaban, pero normalmente la gente no se enteraba de ello salvo cuando desaparecían durante días, había alguna bludger loca o partidos de varios días.

—No puedes prohibirle algo que permitías antes, Draco. Son muy jóvenes para darle tensión como esta a su matrimonio.

—Quiero lo que es mejor para él, como cualquier Alfa. Quiero que deje de batallar…

—Harry es un guerrero, siempre lo ha sido, y no se va a dejar amedrentar por ti. Va a seguir luchando hasta que consiga lo que quiere y tú se lo vas a dar, Draco, eso hacen los Alfa.

—Quiero que sea feliz… pero quisiera que por una vez consideren que los Alfa también necesitamos un poco de felicidad. —Dijo luego de pensar un momento. — Estamos tan ocupados dándosela a otros, que nadie piensa en lo que nosotros sentimos o deseamos.

—Eso, amigo, deberías hablarlo con él, no conmigo. —Concluyó arrojando dos semillas de belladona y observando el patrón del humo que soltó la poción. Ambos lo miraron elevarse sobre sus cabezas y desaparecer.

\-----000-----

Cuando Draco volvió a casa esa noche Harry estaba en la sala, acurrucado en un montón de mantas, con Lily recostada sobre su pecho mientras ambos dormían plácidamente. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír pero la sombra del conflicto permanecía sobre él. ¿Por qué Harry no podía vivir así? ¿Por qué insistía en salir al mundo, exponerse a peligros, ofrecerse al afecto de otras personas, cuando en casa Draco lo amaba con locura? Lily hizo un gesto que Draco reconoció de inmediato, despertándose, pero Draco no quería molestar a Harry, así que la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos y la subió a su habitación para cambiarle el pañal.

—Hola, cariño. —Saludo Draco a su hija, que lo miraba durante unos segundos por vez mientras manipulaba su diminuto cuerpo, la limpiaba y le ponía un pañal nuevo. Volvió a meterla en su bonito mameluco, besándole la pancita antes de cerrarlo. — Listo, ahora estás limpia y fresca, corazón. Anda, vendrás conmigo mientras papi duerme.

Si Draco aún trabajara en casa podría cuidar de Lily todo el día, pero su trabajo le gustaba y tenía un contrato que tenía que respetar para evitar problemas legales. No se metería en problemas con la ley, no después de dejarlos atrás. No se trataba de eso. No era sólo que Harry no estuviera con Lily lo sabía pero lo avergonzaba admitirlo. En algo tenía razón Blaise, hubiera sido mucho más fácil buscarse un Omega mucho menos rebelde, uno de los bonitos chicos que sus padres habían elegido. Sumisos y gentiles, educados para criar cachorros, complacer a su Alfa y sentirse orgullosos de sus inmensas familias. Luego de 8 años de matrimonio con uno de ellos tendría unos 4  o 5 cachorros, no habría tenido que esperar tanto por la preciosa criatura que acurrucaba en un rebozo alrededor de su cuerpo en ese momento.

Claro que aquello era atractivo, pero Draco había mandado todo eso a la borda cuando se enamoró de un Gryffindor rebelde y que apenas sabía lo que era un Omega, mucho menos lo que la sociedad mágica esperaba de él. Amaba a Harry a pesar de su terquedad y de lo poco convencional de sus actitudes. Eso no había cambiado. Pero algo lo había hecho y se sentía frustrado. Quería un Harry más dispuesto a ceder, pero Harry jamás cedía. Es decir, cedió al llevar a Lily a término, pero en los años que llevaban juntos siempre era Draco quien cambiaba.

 Aceptó comprar la casa menos lujosa para hacerlo sentir cómodo, aceptó que Harry siguiera sus sueños, aceptó quedarse sólo cuando Harry celebraba las victorias o cuando lo invitaban a eventos en que nadie lo consideraba. Harry estaba siempre rodeado de gente que era mucho más que él, ser un Malfoy no era señal de nada realmente bueno, ya no. Su familia estaba re construyendo el respeto perdido. Y Harry, marcado como estaba, se rodeaba de toda clase de personas interesantes, poderosas, que sin duda podrían darle mucho más. Y Draco aceptaba eso también. Había dado todo porque Harry fuera feliz, eso hacen los Alfa, y si bien de cierta forma había pedido a Lily a cambio se le antojaba que Harry usaría a su hija como moneda de cambio eternamente, probablemente no accedería a darle más cachorros en el futuro, no si recuperaba su carrera, y Draco también había aceptado eso.

Lily gimió suavemente y Draco le echó un vistazo, la nena se acomodó y se quedó rápidamente dormida contra el pecho de su papá, Draco le acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza antes de sentarse en la biblioteca a pensar. No iba a esperar nada, ya no. Él había decidido, él había elegido. Tendría que asumir que Harry nunca le pertenecería por completo mientras tuviera edad para volar. Al menos, pensó con una sonrisa tensa, ahora tenía a su hermosa princesa con él. Harry podría ir y venir, pero él no estaría solo, no volvería a sentirse incompleto como Alfa mientras pudiera cuidar a su hija. Para cuando ella fuera lo bastante mayor para irse a Hogwarts tal vez Harry ya se hubiera retirado. Tal vez no. Y los vería a ambos una vez cada varios meses.


	12. Un Mes de vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas no van muy bien para el matrimonio Malfoy Potter

—Por Merlín… —Susurró Remus,  su rostro iluminado mientras cargaba a Lily entre sus brazos. Entre las constantes peleas entre sus padres y el ajustado horario de entrenamiento que se había impuesto Harry (que tenía a Draco en un estado de pasiva tensión)  esta sería la primera vez que Lily conocería a alguno de sus parientes en algo más que fotografías. — Sirius, mira.

—Es muy hermosa, muy hermosa. —Susurró su Alfa sobre su hombro, envolviendo la cabecita con una mano que parecía demasiado grande. Lily los miró fijamente unos segundos, y cuando Sirius movió uno de sus muñecos de peluche frente a ella, haciendo sonidos extraños, sus ojitos grises lo siguieron unos segundos antes de bostezar, cómoda y segura. Remus le beso la cabeza mientras se sentaban en la sala de Grimmauld Place, Draco en un silencio inusual en él y Harry tratando de parecer de mejor humor del que estaba.

—Gracias.

—Oh, Harry, felicidades… Se parece mucho a ti. —Dijo Remus.

—Yo creo que se parece más a Draco. —Desestimó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, pero no, tiene la cara de los Potter, mira esa nariz, es igual a la de James. —Dijo Sirius, la niña agarró con tanta fuerza como pudo el dedo que Sirius usó para señalarla y este se derritió visiblemente ante ella, susurrándole palabras de cariño. Remus sonrió melancólicamente, su Alfa siempre había sido bueno con los niños, así que no era de extrañarle que su nieta fuera la excepción.

—Está bien, tiene mis ojos, así que mis padres estarán encantados con ella. —Comentó Draco con una sonrisa ausente. — No dejes que se lleve tu dedo a la boca…

—No va a pasarle nada. —Dijo Harry, Draco no lo miró. — Tiene que acostumbrarse a ellos, van a cuidarla a diario dentro de un mes.

—Hablando de eso, Harry. —Susurró Remus, preocupado por la actitud de los jóvenes. Sirius aprovechó para robarse a Lily y acurrucarla contra su pecho, meciéndola suavemente, él no iba a meterse en discusiones. Remus había aceptado cuidar de Lily y la idea le encantaba, si bien le preocupaba que su Omega infértil se aferrara a la niña como un sustituto, Lily nunca sería suya, y no quería ver a Remus con el corazón roto al perder simbólicamente otro hijo.

—No estoy seguro sí pueda hacerme cargo de Lily a diario. —Confesó Remus, avergonzado. Draco lo miró curioso y Harry parecía ofendido. — No quiero que te enojes, pero… No sé si sea lo más saludable para mí…

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. —Intervino Sirius cuando Harry iba a responder, claramente molesto. — No es bueno que una pareja como nosotros se haga cargo a diario de un bebé ajeno, Harry. Hay instintos que no sé si podamos combatir.

— ¿Van a robarse a mi hija? —Murmuró Harry, súbitamente alerta, estirando los brazos en dirección a su padrino que le devolvió al bebé inmediatamente a pesar de que esta parecía inconforme con el cambio.

— ¡Jamás, Harry! —Dijo Remus de inmediato. — Pero… tenerla aquí, diariamente durante años… que dependa de nuestro cuidado y nuestro cariño a diario… no es una respuesta saludable al duelo que vivimos Harry.

—Lo que Remus quiere decir es que es difícil no sentirse… Abrumado por cuidar de una pequeña vida. Especialmente cuando nosotros no podemos tener una pequeña vida propia.

—Entonces no van a ayudarme. —Harry estaba a la defensiva, Draco le acarició el cuello, presionando suavemente sobre su marca lo que relajó al Omega apenas un segundo antes de tensarse de nuevo y alejarse de él. — ¿Tienes que ver en esto?

—¿Qué? Por merlín, Harry, no hablas en serio…

—No va a funcionarte, Draco. —Draco quiso discutir, el realmente no tenía nada que ver con lo que sus padrinos habían decidido, pero Harry ya los había dejado a los 3 con la palabra en la boca y había desaparecido entre las llamas de la chimenea. El rubio suspiró y se disculpó antes de seguirlo a casa. Harry había dejado a Lily en su cuarto y ahora metía un cambio de ropa en una maleta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a volar un rato. Lily comió hace una hora, así que no va a darte lata en un rato. —Dijo sin mirarlo.

—Harry, vamos a hablar de esto, yo no les pedí que hicieran nada.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró enojado. Draco estaba muy confundido. — Pero te hace feliz, si nadie puede cuidar a Lily tendré que quedarme aquí con ella ¿no?

—Si nadie puede cuidar a Lily la llevaré al trabajo conmigo… —Dijo Draco resignado. El siempre haría feliz a Harry, cedería siempre con tal de verlo feliz a su lado, no quería que Harry sintiera jamás que estar a su lado era una obligación. — Usaré una burbuja de protección y se la dejaremos a Remus o a mi madre cuando tenga días particularmente peligrosos, así no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

— ¿Cuál es la trampa? — Murmuró Harry, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Draco suspiró.

—No hay ninguna trampa, Lily necesita estar con su familia, pero si tú no puedes quedarte con ella, mucho menos llevarla contigo, yo lo haré. Cuándo sea mayor podemos inscribirla en un grupo de desarrollo infantil, y yo trataré de volver a trabajar de forma independiente lo antes posible, así estaré en casa con ella.

— ¿Lo haces para hacerme quedar mal?

— ¿Qué?

—Claro, Harry Potter es un pésimo padre, su esposo deja su trabajo para cuidar a su hija mientras él se divierte. ¿Eso quieres no? —Acusó Harry. — Quieres humillarme porque me niego a quedarme en casa a cuidar a Lily. Que la gente piense que no me interesa, que sólo pienso en mí y entonces cederé y te daré lo que quieres.

—Harry, escucha lo que estás diciendo. —Dijo Draco, frotándose los ojos, irritado. — ¿Qué mierda ganaría con eso? Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para Lily. Si vas a jugar, está bien, te apoyo. Yo veré que se tiene que hacer por ella.

— ¡Uy, cuidado con San Draco! —Musitó el Omega. — Él si ve por su familia, no como su esposo que es un egoísta por querer hacer algo de su vida.

—Con una mierda, Harry. —Chilló Malfoy subiendo la voz. — No estoy recriminándote nada. ¿Quieres ir y ser todo lo que eras antes? Adelante, hazlo, pero ahora tenemos a Lily, y uno de los dos tiene que hacerse cargo, no podemos depender de otras personas para cuidar de nuestro cachorro, Harry…

—No necesitaríamos otras personas si no tuviéramos un cachorro en primer lugar. —Murmuró Harry, dejándose caer en el sillón. Draco se tensó visiblemente pero se relajó rápidamente, Harry no lo decía en serio. — Sólo… no entiendo porque no puedo hacer ambas cosas. ¿Por qué tengo que elegir entre mi carrera y ustedes?

—No tienes que hacerlo, te lo dije, yo me haré cargo de Lily hasta medio día, saliendo del entrenamiento puedes traerla a casa, Harry, pasar el día con ella mientras yo vuelvo de…

— ¿Ahora vas a poner de tu parte?

— ¿Es que nunca puedo darte gusto? — Explotó el rubio. —  Si me opongo a tu empleo, te enfureces. Si te apoyo me cuestionas, ya estoy cansándome de dormir en el sillón porque nada de lo que hago está bien para ti.

—Yo no dije…

— ¿Sabes qué? Tengo que irme. Hablaremos en la noche. —No, ya no quería discutir, haría funcionar su matrimonio, pero para eso tenía que calmarse. Le beso la frente, pero ignoró sus balbuceos antes de desaparecer en la chimenea.

\-----000-----

— ¿Qué haces? —Cómo siempre Draco terminó refugiado en casa de Blaise, este no parecía realmente sorprendido de verlo, más bien resignado.

—Mi primo, Louis, está buscando un Omega para cría. —Draco se estremeció. Eso no era poco común, muchos Alfa que se casaban con Beta, o cuyos Omega tenían problemas de fertilidad buscaban una segunda pareja.

Había familias que criaban a sus hijos para ser Omegas de cría, simplemente se unían a un Alfa, se marcaban y se dedicaban a tener a sus hijos a cambio de que este los mantuviera y criará a los niños. Aquello realmente no le llamaba la atención, si acaso le parecía algo triste. Una cosa era casarte con varios Omega, había muchos otros Alfa que marcaban varios Omega y que dentro de su manada tenían el mismo poder y el mismo estatus, eran relaciones poligámicas producto del amor. Pero los Omega de cría eran diferentes, no eran reconocidos, no conservaban a sus hijos y morían muy jóvenes por el esfuerzo de estar en constante estado. Era una práctica en desaparición, y eso a Draco le parecía algo bueno, pero tampoco le extrañaba que en familias como la de Zabini eso fuera algo común.

— ¿Masculino? —Dijo sentándose a su lado y examinando las tarjetas que el otro miraba, con fotografías y datos sobre los candidatos.

—De preferencia…

—Y ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tú?

—Louis está casado con un Omega que sufrió un accidente horrible con un hechizo que salió mal. —Explicó Blaise. — Tuvieron un cachorro pero luego del accidente no ha podido engendrar más, Louis lo ama demasiado para tomar un segundo Omega, así que decidieron buscar un Omega de cría para extender la familia sin preocuparse por que pueda enamorarse de él.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Su Omega cree que si Louis elije por sí mismo irá tras alguien que le guste y terminará por casarse con él, es impresionante lo que la infertilidad puede lograr en la psique de alguien, de cualquier modo, Louis estuvo de acuerdo en dejar a alguien más decidir, asegurando que encontraría el mejor candidato independientemente de sus gustos personales.

—Que buen primo eres. —Dijo Draco mirando la enorme cantidad de candidatos que había esparcidos por la mesa.

—Debería cobrarle, y estos son solo los que sus padres aprobaron. Al paso que voy jamás voy a decidirme por uno. No entiendo ese Afán Alfa por tener muchos cachorros.

—Los Alfa somos idiotas… Imagino que muchos cachorros son un alarde de virilidad…—Dijo Draco tomando un par de tarjetas. Un alarde de virilidad que él nunca tendría el placer de darse, pensó con amargura. Un Alfa “decente” tiene de 3 cachorros en adelante. Bueno, igual ser un Malfoy no era sinónimo de gente decente.  Miró las tarjetas distraídamente y descartó una de inmediato.

— ¿Disculpa? —Dijo Blaise recuperándola.

—Ese Omega tiene apenas 16 años, es muy joven para entrar en la cría, morirá para su segunda camada, no necesitan eso en su conciencia, sean o no una pareja tu primo va a follárselo cada celo y cuidar 9 meses de lo que venga dentro, van a encariñarse y será terrible si muere.

—No tengo idea porque me pidieron a mí esto si yo no tengo idea lo que estoy haciendo… —Dijo Blaise soltando las tarjetas, tirando la toalla mientras arrojaba la que Draco había descartado a una caja de zapatos. — Ya que estás buscando motivos para no estar en casa un par de horas podrías ayudarme.

—Supongo que sí.

—Traeré algo de vino.

Todos los Omega, todos sin falta son hermosos. Sería una cosa de género, asumió Draco, algo relacionado con su biología. Todos los Omega tienen piel suave, ojos brillantes y largas pestañas. Labios atractivos, sonrisas perfectas. Supuso que todos los Alfa tenían pollas enormes pero aquello no era realmente algo que pudieras, o debieras, presumir.

Sin importar el tipo de facciones que tuvieran, sin importar el tono de su piel, el color de su cabello, todos los Omega son hermosos. Decidirse por uno a partir de una fotografía sería difícil si no fuera él mismo y sus padres hubieran hecho con él muy similar, años antes de casarse. Incluso lo habían intentado después.

Pero Draco era quisquilloso, y eso que no conocía al Alfa en cuestión. De esas opciones algunos eran muy jóvenes y otros muy mayores, algunos muy delgados, otros con las caderas muy delicadas como para parir. Un par tenían cachorros, probablemente habían quedado viudos, así que tampoco eran buena opción. Pero aún con su ayuda pasaron dos horas antes de reducir la pila de opciones a poco menos de la mitad.

—Tengo que volver a casa. —Dijo poniéndose de pie, un poco mareado por el vino que habían estado pasándose como si fuera agua. Muy buena cosecha. — Harry va a gritarme mientras más me tarde.

— ¿Sabes qué? Toma, llévate algunas, necesito que me ayudes a decidir, puedes tirarlas a la basura si no te gustan, o quemarlas, pero el lunes dame los que te gusten.

—No se trata de que me gusten a mí.

—Ya no me importa, Draco, busca el más bonito si quieres, sólo reduce está lista, estoy volviéndome loco… salúdame a Harry y a tu nena.

—Sí, gracias. —Dijo Draco, metiendo un puñado de tarjetas en su bolsillo antes de volver a casa. Había mucho silencio, Lily debía estar durmiendo y Harry probablemente no lo aceptaría de vuelta en su cama, así que no iba a perder el tiempo tocando a su puerta. Hablarían en la mañana o cuando volviera del trabajo. Se sentó en el sillón y le dio un último vistazo a las tarjetas antes de meterlas de nuevo a su bolsillo y ponerse la piyama.

Un Omega de cría, hoy día, era algo así como un último recurso. Para Draco era una señal de egoísmo puro. Un Alfa jamás debería ser egoísta. Los Omega pueden ser sumisos y leales, pero un Alfa pondría su vida y su propia necesidad al final de cualquier lista con tal de proveer para su familia. Un Omega de cría significaba que ese Alfa quería hijos de su sangre, no le bastaba adoptar, debían ser suyos, pero no le importaba de que Omega salieran. Louis podía amar a su esposo, pero si este pensaba que otro podía fácilmente pasar de pareja de cría a un segundo cónyuge entonces debía tener razón en pedírselo a alguien más.

Una pareja de cría se marca y se mantiene, se somete al mismo Alfa, y el Omega que cría a sus hijos sabe perfectamente que ha fallado, cada cachorro nacido del otro es un constante recordatorio de eso, el jamás podría hacerlo, sería ofensivo, grosero, insultante. Incluso si deseaba una gran familia, incluso si tener un Omega sumiso esperándole en casa con la cena caliente y el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo sonaba increíble luego de semanas de discutir, dormir en el sillón y masturbarse discretamente cuándo pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a su esposo.

Tal vez aferrarse a ese honor de Alfa era una tontería después de todo. Los Alfa que no tienen lo que quieren lo buscan en otra parte. Su padre le diría que tomara una segunda pareja, que se buscara un Omega joven, caliente y atractivo con quien follar y tener un puñado de cachorritos mientras Harry hacía lo que quería. O bien obligarlo a ceder, obligarlo a renunciar a su empleo, a quedarse en casa con los niños que le haría aún si tenía que obligarlo. Pero esa alternativa tampoco era buena. Ambas apestaban, eso haría un Alfa normal, uno que sabe que hay cosas más importantes que él en la vida de su pareja, pero ya que Harry no era un Omega normal Draco también tendría que salirse de lo ordinario.

Entonces ¿Quién estaba bien? Draco sabía perfectamente porque Harry actuaba del modo en que lo hacía, por algo era el más inteligente de los dos desde la escuela. Harry había hecho lo que todos habían querido toda su vida, sus tíos lo trataban como sirviente y todos en Hogwarts como un héroe, nunca pudo decidir. Y luego descubrió que era un Omega, doblegado por su naturaleza a tener crías y someterse a un Alfa, y la capacidad de elegir lo que quería de su vida desapareció de nuevo, así que rechazó todo intento de marca.

Cuando se casaron Draco sabía que era un privilegio hacerlo suyo. Pero había estado equivocado en algo, Harry jamás sería suyo, no de la forma en que Remus le pertenecía a Sirius por ejemplo. Para Harry, con marca o sin ella Draco no era otra cosa que su esposo. Era su Alfa cuándo le venía en gana, cuando tenía ganas de sentirse protegido, cuando no le gustaba la forma en que alguien lo miraba en la calle, cuando una pesadilla no le permitía dormir en la noche. Pero aquellas cosas que los Alfa hacen, eso Harry no lo toleraba, no obedecía órdenes, no respetaba las reglas de Draco, viajaba constantemente y estaba todo el día rodeado de Alfas, sin importarle su género.  La gente iba y venía adorando al Harry héroe, al Harry deportista, al que actuaba como un beta. Los casi nueve meses de embarazo fueron el periodo más largo en sus casi nueve años de matrimonio en que Draco había sentido lo que era tener un Omega.

Draco no quería seguir siendo un Alfa cuándo a Harry le diera la gana, pero no tenía alternativas, ninguna aceptable, nadie le reclamaría por conseguir otro Omega, si acaso se preguntarían que le tomó tanto tiempo, pero no le interesaba lastimar de esa forma  Harry y apartarlo aún más de él.

Se acurrucó como pudo en el sillón, suspirando derrotado. Al final lo que más deseaba era que Harry y Lily fueran felices. Haría lo necesario para ello, incluso si él no siempre lo era. Esperaba al menos poder volver a dormir junto a su esposo, mientras Octubre se acercaba el clima comenzaba a enfriar y desearía poder sostenerlo entre sus brazos.


	13. Dos meses de vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco, Lily y la rutina.

Draco accedió a todo lo que Harry le pidió, no iba a oponerse a su trabajo, cuidaría a Lily hasta el mediodía cuando Harry iría por ella y pasarían juntos toda la tarde, si Harry se iba de viaje Draco se limitaría a cuidarla todo el día, y se la dejaría a Remus o a su madre si había algún problema. Según sus cálculos faltaba suficiente para las copas internacionales como para que Harry le diera pecho a Lily un par de meses más, una vez más Draco ocultó su descontento pues creía que su hija debería tomar pecho más de 4 meses, pero había decidido no discutir y así lo hizo.

A menudo pensaba en Louis Zabini y su esposo, y en cómo sería para ellos cuando decidieran sobre el nuevo miembro de su familia. ¿Cómo manejas la idea de que tu Alfa tenga alguien más cuándo tú deberías ser especial? ¿Cómo manejaría Harry algo como eso? Lo mandaría a la mierda, pero ¿por qué? Por serle infiel, asumía Draco, no por sentirse desplazado o reemplazado en un papel que se negaba a asumir. Si se negaba a asumirlo, ¿le molestaría que Draco usara un vientre ajeno para tener más hijos? Desechó la idea tan pronto se formó.

Harry estaba charlando felizmente con Sirius y Remus en el jardín, Narcissa cargaba a Lily cerca de ellos, besándole las mejillas regordetas y canturreándole la misma canción que a su padre cuándo era un bebé. Draco mantuvo la distancia, sentado en el escalón que daba a la casa. Eso era suficiente ¿no? Disfrutar de su tiempo juntos siempre que lo tuvieran disponible. Disfrutar de su hija y de su familia, pequeña como era. Disfrutarse el uno al otro. Sin importar si Harry estaba rodeado de Alfas, muchos de los cuales seguramente pensaban que Draco debía imponer una autoridad mínima, tal vez buscarían una oportunidad en su cama ahora que Draco no podría darse el lujo de viajar con él tan a menudo como había sucedido antes.

Sirius se levantó y se acercó a la mesita del jardín por una bebida y un bocadillo, Remus no había dicho nada pero él sabía lo que quería y lo aceptó agradecido, acomodándose nuevamente juntos. Ellos claramente no soportaban estar separados, siempre se movían como uno sólo, sincronizados, en la misma dirección incluso sin tocarse. Sabían lo que él otro quería, Draco sabía cuándo Harry estaba alterado o triste, el vínculo le permitía eso, pero no podía estar tan seguro de entenderlo, ese era el tipo de cosas que se cultivan, y Draco no podía cultivarlas si Harry se oponía a ellas. Lo observó, ahí, lejos de él y sin intentar incluirlo en la conversación.

Su cabello, aún demasiado largo luego del embarazo. Su rostro, sonriente y sonrosado, sus ojos llenos de determinación y vida. Eso era lo que Draco más amaba. Blaise tenía razón cuando le decía que luego de permitirle a Harry hacer su vida durante años no iba a convencerlo de ceder ahora. Harry no era ni quería ser lo que a Draco le gustaría, pero eso lo supo desde antes de casarse, había esperado, tontamente, que Lily cambiara eso. Que luego de probar esa vida familiar que nunca tuvo, Harry decidiera que le gustaba y se entregará por completo a ella, a tener más hijos como le había susurrado en el sopor del sueño esa tarde bajo el árbol.

¿Podía ser feliz así? Bueno, no tenía opción. Cuándo Lily comenzó a inquietarse en brazos de su abuela Draco la tomó rápidamente, no parecía estar realmente cansada así que debía estar hambrienta.

—Está bien, yo lo haré. — Dijo Harry seriamente. Draco asintió pero no dijo nada. Sus invitados los miraron, incómodos ante el aire de indiferencia entre la pareja. Harry subió a Lily a su habitación y se sentó a darle de comer en la silla junto a la ventana. Mientras la miraba, pequeña, delicada y tan hermosa, sintió una punzada de culpa. Ella estaría bien sin él, ¿no? Millones de niños crecen con padres que trabajan. Además Draco se quedaría con ella si él se ausentaba, ella no estaría sola. Se haría cargo cuándo terminara con sus cosas, cuando estuviera en casa, en poco tiempo Lily sería un poco mayor, no necesitaría tanta atención y Draco dependería menos de él para hacerse cargo.

Se preguntó si su hija lo odiaría… Cuándo fuera mayor y él estuviera siempre ocupado en fiestas, entrevistas, partidos por todas partes del mundo. ¿Qué sucedería si había un importante partido en su cumpleaños? ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera ocupado cómo para darle las buenas noches cada día? Draco seguiría estando ahí para ella. ¿Sería un extraño en su propia casa? No, eso no era importante, es decir, les dedicaría cada segundo libre, justo como había hecho antes con Draco y habían estado bien. El rubio era paciente y tolerante de su trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no dormían juntos? Probablemente demasiado, lo extrañaba pero era muy orgulloso para pedirle que volviera.

Le sacó el aire a la niña antes de ponerla en su cunita y volver al jardín. Narcissa se había marchado y sus padrinos estaban en el mismo proceso, se despidieron de el con un abrazo antes de desaparecer.

—Lavaré los trastes, puedes bañarte primero sí quieres. — Dijo Draco, reuniendo los vasos y platos que habían ocupado esa tarde, Harry se mordió el labio y asintió. ¿Por qué no sólo lo invitaba a bañarse con él?

No entraría en celo en algunos meses más, y si bien pensaba volver a los anticonceptivos en cuanto le fuera posible, tampoco habían logrado disfrutar de su compañía. Draco había vuelto a la cama cuando Harry había insinuado que tenía frío en las noches, y si bien estar acurrucados los había orillado a tener sexo unas cuantas veces ninguno de los dos parecía estar del todo concentrado en ello. Harry decidió que era la incertidumbre. Si lo rechazaban en la prueba no le quedaría más que quedarse a ser el ama de casa que Draco deseaba. Pero si no, volvería al trabajo y habría que aplicar medidas nuevas a sus vidas, y aquello sería mucho más difícil, pero lo lograrían. No saber lo que sucedería sin embargo, era mucho más frustrante. Cómo extrañaba darse un revolcón apasionado con Draco en la ducha, sólo… sólo sexo por el puro placer de hacer al otro gozar, tal vez tendría que compensarle por dos meses de discusiones y antipatía con una noche especial.

Sólo ellos dos, con algo delicioso para la cena y un baño caliente en todos los sentidos.  Sin miedo a quedar en estado, sin nerviosismo por él celo. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo había diferente en su esposo. Ya no discutía y el sarcasmo había desaparecido, esa parte de Draco que se burlaba de todo.  Harry no se daba cuenta, claro, de que era porque siempre hablaban de él, sobre su nerviosismo (que Draco aplacaba con palabras de aliento), sobre su audición (A la que Draco iría para apoyarlo), etc.  El rubio ya no se molestaba en hacer comentarios mordaces o crueles como solía, simplemente afanado en evitar el conflicto. No quería hacer a su esposo enojar, menos tan cerca de su gran día.

\------000-----

El miedo de Harry de no ser nuevamente seleccionado era infundado, Draco no tuvo que esperar a verlo audicionar para saberlo, lo había visto entrenar, volar, nadar y ejercitarse como loco durante dos meses. Si no fuera por el bebé que Draco tenía en brazos en ese momento nada en Harry dejaría en evidencia que había tenido un hijo apenas unas semanas antes.

Estaba tan feliz que beso a su esposo con tanto cariño como no habían tenido ni durante ese sexo extrañamente ausente de los últimos días. Incluso ardiendo como se sentía de deseoso por Harry, Draco prefería mil veces no tocarlo a sentirlo así de distraído y alejado de él.

La enorme y salvaje fiesta que siguió al regreso de Harry a los Cuervos de Londres Draco no la experimentó. Lily tenía que irse a casa. No paraba de llorar y parecía realmente molesta. Harry le beso las mejillas pero nada parecía relajarla.

—Puedes dejársela a Remus, sólo será un rato Draco, anda.

—Harry, será luna llena en tres días, es un mal momento.

—Bien, entonces déjasela a tu madre…

—No quiero a mi padre cerca de Lily. —Harry suspiró, meciendo a la criatura pero no pareció calmarse.

—Vamos Lily, por favor deja de llorar… Papi tiene muy buenas noticias, y hay que celebrarlas… venga Cariño….

—No tengo nada que hacer en una fiesta como esa, y lo sabes.  — Dijo tomando a la niña, Harry se opuso apenas un segundo. — Lily tiene que irse a casa, Harry. Sólo… ten cuidado y trata de no beber mucho.

—Oh, estás tratando de decirme que hacer ¿Eh, Alfa? —Respondió Harry súbitamente a la defensiva. La verdad es que confiaba poco en la pasividad de Draco respecto a su decisión de volver al trabajo, tal vez sólo quería encubrir el hecho de que no quería sentirse separado de su hija, ni obligado a elegir.

—No, Harry, sólo intento cuidarte… Cómo sea… dile hasta luego a papi, Lily. —Susurró al bultito contra su pecho, Harry le beso la frente, pero rápidamente se dejó atraer por el griterío detrás de él, demasiado emocionado de saber que ni nueve meses de perfecta inutilidad no habían arruinado su oportunidad de ser algo en la vida. Draco sabía perfectamente todo lo que Harry era, y lo miró reunirse con el equipo que lo vitoreaba. Para él esos 9 meses no habían sido una pérdida de tiempo.

 Lily, probablemente contagiada por el nerviosismo de su papi, tenía un leve reflujo, y la botella de leche paterna que Draco le dio más tarde esa noche no pareció ayudarle mucho. Estaba irritada, lloraba constantemente y nada de lo que Draco hacía lograba calmarla. No podía hacer más, hasta que su estomaguito no asentará ambos tendrían que soportar aquello.  Pero no estaba ayudándole en nada al irritable estado de su padre. Draco estaba molesto por el ruido constante, y frustrado por no poder resolverlo. Además. ¿Qué mierda hacía Harry fuera? Cuándo dio la media noche, Lily al fin calmada y dormida, Draco paseaba alrededor de la sala bastante irritado. No había ido por él porque no tenía idea dónde estaba. Celebrar era una cosa, pero irse todo el día y la mitad de la noche era un reto a su paciencia.

No, no iba a enojarse, recordó. Harry odiaría si Draco le recriminaba algo, esa fiesta era una cortesía, se dijo, una oportunidad de reconectar con sus compañeros de equipo, era parte del trabajo… Se bebió un vaso de Whiskey fe fuego antes de acostarse, no quería despertar cuándo Harry llegara. Y no lo hizo.

\-----000-----

—No sé si es por medir mi paciencia o que está intentando hacer.

Draco había ido a trabajar incluso antes de que Harry se despertara luego de aquella fiesta salvaje, no quería hablar con él, estaba molesto por su actitud. Lily estaba dormida, arropada contra su pecho con un rebozo. En una mesa él y Blaise cortaban raíces con cuchillos de plata y juntaban la pulpa aplastada en un recipiente en el centro, era una tarea aburrida pero le permitía a Draco quejarse y Blaise lo escuchaba resignado.

—No creo que quiera joder, Draco.

—Oh, no eso definitivamente no quiere. Y mira que me gustaría.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir…

—Lo sé… Pero no tiene ni un día que regresó al equipo y ya está de fiesta hasta la madrugada. No puedo creer que se comporte de esa manera.

—No puedes reprocharle celebrar una victoria.

—No puedes celebrar 12 horas cuando tienes un bebé esperando en casa, Blaise, tiene responsabilidades aquí…

—Pero insistes en guardarte todo esto, Draco.

—No voy a discutir, ya no. Ya no tengo energía. Yo me busqué todos estos problemas cuándo me casé con él… —Susurró derrotado, Lily arrugó la nariz y empezó a llorar, Draco dejó la daga en la mesa y se limpió los dedos con un trapito antes de salir del laboratorio. — ¿Jane?

—Ah, no te dije, Jane está embarazada, así que decidió renunciar para cuidar a su hijo. — Comentó Blaise desde adentro. — Pero nos enviaron un reemplazo, debe estar por ahí.

Draco suspiró, sintiendo profunda envidia del esposo de Jane. Tomó la pañalera de Lily y salió rumbo a su pequeño baño, al pasar junto a la recepción vio que su remplazo era un chico. Quizás unos dos años mayor que él, cabello castaño, casi rubio y ojos azules, se miraron un momento antes de sonreír.

—Ian Lane, Sr Malfoy, mucho gusto.

—Lo mismo digo…

— ¿Es suya? — Preguntó señalando a Lily con la cabeza, Draco asintió, meciéndola suavemente para calmar su creciente mal humor. — Es preciosa… Se parece mucho a usted.

—Yo creo que se parece más a Harry… —Dijo tranquilamente. Ian no respondió, simplemente sonrió y volvió a su escritorio dónde se acumulaban avioncitos de papel. Draco cambió a Lily antes de que se pusiera aún de peor humor, se sentó en la sala de espera y la meció suavemente sobre su rodilla hasta que la niña le regalo una risita. No pudo contener un jadeo emotivo, esa era la primera risa de su hija y él había estado ahí para escucharla. Quería oírla toda su vida…

Harry salió de la chimenea al 5 para las doce, sudado y cubierto de lodo pero sonriente. Draco dudó antes de dejar a Lily entre sus brazos manchados.

—No creo que coma en un rato.

—Vale, gracias, de verdad. —Guardaron silencio un momento antes de que Draco le besara los labios, Harry respondió con un suave ronroneo antes de volver a la chimenea. Bueno, eso era algo.

\-----000-----


	14. Tres meses de vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily ya tiene 3 meses y ha hecho nuevos amigos.

Lily crecía más y más cada día, algo de su ropita ya había dejado de quedarle y ahora podía seguir con la mirada los animalitos mágicos que flotaban sobre su cuna. Harry había estado nervioso, preparándose para su prueba y luego había enfrentado mucha atención mediática por su regreso a la canchas, así que Draco rápidamente se había acostumbrado a compensar la atención que sentía Harry no le daba, le hablaba todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos y la niña sonreía ahora cuándo reconocía su rostro.

Acostumbrarse a llevarla al trabajo fue un poco más difícil, las pociones podían ser peligrosas y no podía distraerse pensando en Lily cuando había tanto que podía salir mal en segundos. Ian había resultado ser terriblemente útil para ellos desde que volvieron a las pruebas de caldero. Además de manejar la agenda, la correspondencia y tratar con los proveedores, Ian había resultado ser muy servicial y atento, se ofrecía a comprarles comida cuándo estaban muy ocupados, removía las pociones cuando ambos tenían las manos ocupadas y lo mejor de todo es que se llevaba de maravilla con Lily.

Draco no era tonto, Ian pedía 3 días de vacaciones al mes por que era un Omega. Y cómo todos los Omega desprendía un aroma dulce, tranquilizante, un aroma que era, en algo, similar al de Harry y que calmaba a Lily cuándo lloraba sin razón alguna. Ambos se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a la compañía del otro. Si Draco no podía hacerlo Ian le daba de comer, la cambiaba y a ratos la envolvía en el rebozo y cargaba con ella mientras trabajaba. Tendría que darle una botella del mejor vino para agradecerle cuándo llegara su cumpleaños.

Claramente ese instinto Omega de cuidar, una cualidad maternal fuerte, estaba muy viva en el muchacho, según él porque su padre también había sido Omega y había dado a luz una familia muy numerosa, así que estaba acostumbrado a los bebés y niños pequeños

Para sorpresa de nadie llegó un día en él que Harry no fue a recoger a su hija, una semana antes de su primer partido tendrían una entrevista con El Profeta. Dijo que no tardaría, que sería algo rápido y luego iría por Lily, pero Draco no se hizo muchas ilusiones.

—Lily ¿Todavía por aquí? —Preguntó Blaise cuándo el e Ian volvieron de almorzar, Draco les sonrió mientras su hija descansaba en el sillón de la recepción. Ian se inclinó de inmediato sobre ella para besarle una manita regordeta.

—Harry tiene trabajo esta tarde. —No le dio importancia, estaba decidido a no ser un estorbo en la vida de Harry, una vida de éxito. — Estaba pensando, Blaise, que deberíamos probar con 150 ml. de aceite de Medialuna en lugar de 100, le daría más estabilidad.

—No lo sé, la Medialuna en dosis altas puede ser letal para los seres humanos, Draco, no creo que sea viable.

—La poción no es estable de cualquier forma. No vamos a probarla en seres humanos…

—Hombres lobo o seres humanos, son personas, Draco.

—Sus cuerpos no procesan igual, son diferentes… creo que vale la pena tratar…

—Mientras ustedes discuten esas cosas importantes…—Dijo Ian, cargando a Lily. — Nosotros vamos a tomar una siesta, ¿Verdad, Lily? Oír hablar a papá te da sueño, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás seguro? Yo puedo hacerlo…

—Bah, es un placer, me encantan los niños.  Especialmente los que son tan bonitos. —Dijo guiñándole un ojo, Draco agradeció con un gesto y siguió a Blaise de vuelta al laboratorio.

Definitivamente de los miles de Omega en el país Draco encontró al único que no quería tener nada que ver con niños. Cuándo salieron una hora después, para buscar la medialuna y medir la estabilidad de la mezcla como Draco la proponía, Ian estaba mordiendo un lápiz mientras llenaba una orden de pedido. Había transformado la maceta con rosas a su lado en una cunita dónde Lily parecía perdida en el más plácido sueño. No era su hija, o su responsabilidad, pero lo hacía tan fácil y tan desinteresadamente que Draco sintió verdadero alivio por primera vez en semanas.

\-----000-----

Cuándo Harry volvió a casa Draco y Lily ya estaban ahí la pequeña acurrucada contra el pecho de Draco que leía una revista en el sillón, casi saltó sobre ella, besándole las mejillas cuando dejó su maleta y su escoba en la puerta.

—Hola, preciosa… ¿Extrañaste a papi? ¿Sí? Papi te extrañó mucho…—Le dijo, sonriendo con cariño, Lily parecía más entretenida con la costura de su cobija que con él, pero a Harry no pareció importarle. Se sentó en el sillón junto a Draco y compartieron un beso cálido y familiar.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Pft, detesto que me tomen fotografías. —Gimió Harry, alzándose de hombros. — Además preguntan puras tonterías, sólo quieren saber los chismes para publicarlos en primera plana. ¿Sabías que Ken se va a divorciar?

—¿Ken Adams? — Preguntó Draco, curioso. Ken era cazador en los Cuervos. — Creí que él y Amanda estaban bien.

—Oh no, es todo un drama, dicen que tenía un romance con una de las Arpías. O con una bruja que conoció en un bar, quién sabe, pero Amanda está destrozada, lo demando por la casa, el dinero, todo. Tendrá suerte si lo dejan volver a jugar luego de tal escándalo.

—No entiendo porque se meten en líos así si saben que están en el ojo público…

—No entiendo porque se meten con alguien más si están casados. —Replicó Harry, acurrucándose contra su Alfa, Draco lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en la suya, dejando que su aroma llenará sus sentidos. — En fin, ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Bien, creo. Estamos atascados, de nuevo… —Harry sintió el cabello alborotársele por el suspiro que Draco dejó salir, y le beso la mano comprensivamente. —Nada interesante, lo resolveremos eventualmente.

—¿Y tú? —Le preguntó a su bebita, levantándola frente a su rostro. — ¿Fuiste una buena niña? ¿Ayudaste a papá en el trabajo?

—Claro que sí, es talentosa, es hija mía después de todo. —Harry se rio antes de ponerse de pie. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Estoy hecho una pena, voy a darme una ducha… — Miró a Lily y luego de pensarlo un segundo agregó. — ¿Vienes?

Draco lo miró casi sorprendido, pero no iba a negarle nada a su precioso Omega.

—Claro que sí.

Se habría conformado con una ducha, o sentarse juntos en la tina rodeados de agua caliente, no iba a decirle que no a las manos de su esposo que tentativamente recorrían su cuerpo con una esponja, que desapareció rápidamente en el olvido cuando sus dedos se encontraron la dura erección de Draco bajo el agua. Era imposible evitarlo, extrañaba a Harry terriblemente y la sola visión de sus formas, firmes pero delicadas, piel suave y su aroma lo excitaban en segundos.

No habían estado bien recientemente, pero sexo caliente en la tina sonaba como una buena forma de empezar a compensarlo, no era una solución definitiva, pero era todo lo que Harry podía ofrecer porque no quería elegir, no sabía cómo hacerlo y huir, por una vez en la vida, se le antojo agradable.

Sus dedos resbalaron de arriba abajo por ese miembro caliente, desde el nudo, sólo ligeramente hinchado, hasta la cabeza enrojecida, sonriendo con picardía mientras crecía en sus manos, el rubio echó la cabeza hacía atrás, disfrutando de la sensación, hasta que sintió algo un poco más caliente y mucho más ajustado rodeándole. Apenas abrió la boca Harry la unió a la suya con un beso apasionado, ahogando sus gemidos mientras lo montaba con entusiasmo, sacudiendo sus caderas y aferrándose a sus hombros para sostenerse.

Había algo obsceno en la forma en que él agua desbordaba la tina y salpicaba el suelo al ritmo de sus cuerpos unidos, algo terriblemente lúdico que junto con el calor del agua a su alrededor los tubo jadeantes y sudorosos en cosa de minutos.

—Creí que estabas agotado.

—No para ti, Alfa… —Susurró jadeante, Draco gruñó con satisfacción, la palabra excitándolo más de lo que debería, Harry sólo lo llamaba así cuando peleaban, disfruto escucharlo mientras su cuerpo, firme y húmedo seguía empalándose en el suyo, su miembro frotándose obscenamente contra el abdomen de Draco mientras continuaban con aquellos besos abrasadores hasta el orgasmo.

\-----0000-----

Harry pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo o entrenando, o en sesiones fotográficas, o en exámenes médicos para las asociaciones de Quidditch. Su horario supuestamente  estable cambiaba en todo momento, especialmente desde el incidente con Ken Adams que tenía al equipo en el ojo público, tratando de resolver lo que había sucedido realmente. Mientras más cosas salían a la luz todo se ponía peor.

Ken no sólo era infiel, además tenía una segunda familia. Harry no podía creerlo.  A Draco no le extrañaba ni un poco, igual que a cualquier Alfa en el mundo mágico. Se había casado con una mujer beta que no quería tener hijos. Eventualmente se había buscado una mujer Omega que había marcado y desposado en secreto y tenía 3 cachorros viviendo del otro lado del país. Lo que Draco no se explicaba era porque no se había divorciado de su primera mujer. Ella era beta, no estaba marcada y si así fuera no significaría nada. Nadie le hubiera reclamado nada. Bueno, ella seguramente sí. Pero no, había encontrado la familia que quería en otra parte y había mentido, ahora su carrera estaba destrozada y su Harry pagaba junto a sus compañeros las consecuencias.

A lo largo de ese mes todos los miembros del equipo fueron investigados, se revisaron sus cuentas bancarias, su historial criminal, médico. No querían otra sorpresa. El caso Adams estaba en boca de todos, incluso más que el regreso del hijo favorito de Inglaterra al Quidditch profesional. Harry apreciaba que la atención se desviara de él para variar, pero no de ese modo.

Así que Draco simplemente se acostumbró a llevarse a Lily a la oficina cada día durante casi todo el día. Podía cuidarla, alimentarla y si bien el laboratorio no era el mejor lugar, Ian había mostrado entusiasmo por cuidar de ella, asegurándoles que no tenía tanto trabajo como para el dinero que le pagaban. Le había transfigurado un corralito. Una especia de cunita mullida dónde Lily se pasaba el día tratando de incorporarse sobre sus diminutos antebrazos y levantando la cabeza a Ian, Draco e incluso Blaise cuando pasaban cerca para charlar con ella.

Harry continuaba dándole pecho, pero parecía muy acostumbrado a sacar la leche y dejarla lista en la nevera para que Draco se la llevará cada día al trabajo, y esa falta de apego no terminaba de gustarle al Alfa, que sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado a guardar un hermético silencio.  Lily había descubierto también sus manitas, y si bien prefería el cabello de su papi sobre cualquier otra cosa, Ian también había salido perjudicado, pues la niña trataba de jalarle el cabello o de la túnica siempre que la tenía en brazos.

Esa mañana Noviembre se antojaba muy frío, probablemente el invierno sería peor. Draco no estaba muy seguro cuánto frío tenía Lily, pero la llevaba cubierta de pies a cabeza y con un gorrito que Narcissa había tejido para ella. Podría comérsela, lucía preciosa.

—Buenos días, Draco.

—Buenos días, Ian.

—Aw, buenos días Lily, ven aquí. —Dijo el Omega abriendo los brazos, Lily sonrió al reconocer su voz y Draco se la dejó de inmediato.

—Creo que Harry no podrá venir por ella hoy tampoco, así que trataré de irme a casa temprano, ¿tenemos citas en la tarde?

—No  te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de eso. — Respondió, sonriéndole. — ¿Café?

—¡Por favor! —Dijo metiendo la maletita de Lily en el gabinete detrás del escritorio de Ian, el Omega le sirvió una taza humeante.  — Gracias, lo necesitaba…

—No hay problema, te ves muy cansado. — Comentó luego de dejar a Lily en su lugar y dándole una sonajita que la niña se llevó a la boca de inmediato. — ¿Todo bien? Escuché lo que paso con el Cazador Adams.

—Tú y todo el mundo mágico. Tiene a todo el equipo al borde de un colapso. — Confesó Draco, saboreando el café, negro con una cucharada de azúcar, justo como le gustaba.

—Espero que su familia este bien, escuché que tiene hijos pequeños.

—Si no tuviera una fiera yo mismo podría fingir más interés, pero no pienso desperdiciar la poca compasión que genero al año en un sujeto como ese.

—Dudo mucho que seas tan cruel como quieres creer.

—Ha, soy Slytherin, somos crueles y desalmados. — Dijo Draco con una exagerada risa macabra que hizo a Lily fruncir el ceño-.

—Ajá, dile eso a alguien que no te vea babeando por esa señorita. — Respondió Ian, señalando a Lily con la cabeza, Draco tronó los labios, como si estuviera decepcionado y ambos rieron. — Traeré los permisos de exportación que debes firmarme hoy, hay pluma en el escritorio y tinta frente a ti, además creo que hoy voy a pedirles pasta para el almuerzo, la túnica de trabajo está en la mesa.

—Gracias. —Tomó la taza y se acercó para firmar los permisos, Ian olía realmente bien, como a lavanda, algo floral, dulce. Agradeció poder llegar directamente a trabajar, el papeleo estaba arreglado e Ian continuaba demostrando ser especialmente eficiente y propositivo. Era agradable sentir que alguien lo cuidaba. No, es decir no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara. Idiota.

\-----000-----

Harry terminó su entrenamiento justo a tiempo para recoger a Lily. Por primera vez en esa semana podría llegar a casa temprano con su hija. Quería darle un baño, verla divertirse con el agua. Luego tal vez tomar una siesta en la sala y hacer algo (No tenía idea que) de cenar y esperar a Draco para comer juntos. Nada de entrevistas, ni drama ni visitas médicas.

Esperó a que sus compañeros terminaran de asearse para darse una ducha rápida. No le gustaba ser Omega, pero tampoco era idiota como para enseñarle su cuerpo desnudo a un puñado de Alfas mucho más grandes y fuertes que él. Se vistió, seco y a las 12:30 estaba en la chimenea. Sacudió el polvo de sus hombros mientras salía de ahí, el ministerio de magia ajetreado y lleno de gente que iba y venía, se apresuró a salir de la chimenea, para no estorbarle a quienes tenían más prisa que él. Subió en el estrecho y destartalado ascensor y escucho la familiar risa de un bebé apurando el paso cuando llegó al piso dónde Draco trabajaba. . Lily debía estarlo esperando.

Pero Lily no estaba con Draco, como siempre que Harry pasaba por ella. Estaba en brazos de un chico que Harry jamás había visto, supuso que debía ser Ian, el nuevo asistente sobre el que Draco le había hablado hace más de un mes. Fue toda una hazaña recordar su nombre. El hombre cargaba a Lily con soltura mientras le hablaba, haciéndola reír mientras ella estiraba sus regordetas manitas para jalarle el cabello. Lily adoraba jalarle el cabello, supuso que creer que disfrutaba de hacérselo sólo a él había sido una tontería.

 Draco salió de la oficina, preguntando algo sobre una lista. Ian sostuvo a Lily con un brazo mientras se la entregaba y Draco le regalo un besito a su hija. Harry los miró atontado por un segundo, el ambiente tan familiar y agradable, el que su hija estuviera tan cómoda, y que su Alfa, suyo, le permitiera a un Omega extraño hacerse cargo de ella… Le envió una sensación horrible por todo el cuerpo.

Debía querer un Omega así, tranquilo, hogareño. Ian trabajaba pero había elegido una carrera común para su género y la complementaba cuidando un bebé ajeno, Harry sintió nauseas sólo de pensar que pasaba mucho más tiempo con Lily que él. Claro que él estaba ocupado, el mismo se había puesto en esa situación. Vio a Draco presionar su hombro de forma fraternal y algo mucho más peligroso floreció en su pecho. Cuándo había creído que Draco le engañaba con Blaise estaba cegado por las hormonas y la inseguridad de su embarazo, inseguridad física.

Ian era atractivo, claro todos los Omega lo son, pero era muy pequeño y mucho menos firme que él, más redondeado, más suave. No había ninguna razón física para celarlo. Con pleno uso de sus facultades mentales se dio cuenta de que se sentía celoso de que Ian fuera lo que él no sabía si quería ser. Encantado de cuidar niños, incluso de otros. Complaciente y sumiso de un Alfa simplemente por ser su jefe… porque solo era su jefe ¿no?

Claro que sí. Estúpido Harry, pensando tonterías. Se hacía esas ideas y luego no tenía idea como sacárselas de la cabeza. Draco definitivamente no tenía un romance, es decir apenas le había dado un apretón, algo familiar, fraternal, entre chicos. Sí, el recibía apretones así todo el tiempo. Ian termino de hablar con Draco y le dio a Lily justo cuándo Harry salió de la columna tras las que se había ocultado a meditar.

— ¿Harry? — Draco parecía sorprendido de verlo, bueno se merecía eso, no había respetado mucho el horario establecido esos días. — ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí… salí temprano así que vine por Lily. — Explicó.

— ¿Quiere tomar algo? — Ofreció Ian amablemente, Harry lo desprecio un poco más.

—No, sólo vine por ella. — Respondió fríamente y Draco arqueó una ceja mirándole, pero no dijo nada.

—Ian, ¿tienes la bolsa de Lily?

—Sí, Draco, un segundo. — ¿Draco? Además se hablaban por su nombre. Harry abrazó a su bebé y luego tomó la bolsa haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por no tocar a Ian.  — Todo listo, Adiós Lily, diviértete con tu papi.

Lily se rio, estirando sus manitas pero Harry no le dio la oportunidad de nada más mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Draco lo siguió rápidamente.

—Oye, ¿No hay beso para mí?

—Lo… Lo siento. —Claro, Harry, tienes que saludar a tu esposo… Eso no es ser un mal Omega, es ser un mal esposo. Se dejó envolver por sus brazos y compartieron un beso cariñoso. Cuándo Draco se separó Harry le robó un beso más, dejándole una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

—No tengo nada importante en la tarde, Harry, así que volveré a casa temprano ¿Vale?

—Sí, te estaremos esperando.

—Adiós Lily. — Dijo besándole la cabeza y luego haciendo lo mismo con Harry. — Te veré en un rato, te amo.

—Te amo.

\-----000-----

—Creo que estás haciendo un tornado en un vaso de agua Harry, sinceramente, no todas las personas en la vida de Draco quieren acostarse con él…

—Lo sé, te dije que no estaba siendo racional, Herm, no puedo evitarlo…

—Harry, tienes que asumir que Draco va a estar rodeado de gente, incluso Omegas, ahora que trabaja fuera de casa, igual que él ha asumido que su Omega este rodeado de Alfas todos los días.

—No es lo mismo…

— ¿Por qué no? —Expreso su amiga confundida. — Ambos están en una situación laboral por decisión propia.

—Pero ¿por qué tiene que permitirle a ese hombre cuidar a Lily? Esa era su obligación.

—Por Merlín, Harry, Draco está trabajando, no puedes esperar que este cuidando de Lily todo el día, hace lo que es mejor para ella y una especie de niñera sinceramente no suena tan mal, no hasta que puedan meterla a un grupo de desarrollo infantil, o algo así, y eso no será hasta que tenga uno o dos años.

—¿Y sí no es suficiente?

—Harry, ya decidiste que hacer, decidiste que tener familia no iba a interponerse en tu carrera y sabes bien que te apoyo, pero no puedes quejarte de que tu familia busque formas alternativas para funcionar sin ti.

—No me haces sentir mejor. —Le reclamó. — Mejor vamos a hablar sobre ti, escuché que te ofrecieron la dirección del Departamento de Asuntos Internacionales.

—Sí, pero decidí rechazarlo.

— ¿Qué? Herm, pero eso querías hace años. ¡Trabajaste muy duro!

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… bueno requiere que pase mucho tiempo fuera ¿sabes? Viajes continuos, eventos internacionales, juntas constantes. Ya viste lo que le pasó a Barty Crouch. Hay otras personas, más jóvenes y sin responsabilidades que pueden tomar esa oportunidad… Además, estoy embarazada de nuevo Harry.

— ¿En serio?... Felicidades…

—Gracias.

—Pero ¿Por qué vas a dejar que otros tomen una oportunidad que era para ti y que siempre quisiste? ¡Ron está contigo, pueden buscar alternativas!

—Está bien, si era para mí estoy segura de que podré buscar una oportunidad así de nuevo, cuando Hugo y esté bebé estén en Hogwarts y yo tenga mucho más tiempo y menos preocupaciones… Mira, Harry, entiendo por qué decidiste hacer lo que haces lo respeto…

— ¿Pero?

—Pero… Hugo tiene dos años, y pronto tendrá un hermanito o hermanita… ellos van a pasar por muchas cosas, muchas primeras experiencias, van a caminar, a hablar. Van a conocer el mar, tener su primera varita, lanzar a su primer gnomo por la valla del jardín… Harry… sí nunca estoy en casa, voy a perderme todo eso.

—Pero perderás la oportunidad de hacerlo si no la tomas ahora que eres joven y… exitosa.

—Oh Harry, eso no es importante para mí. — Dijo sonriéndole con ternura. — Prefiero regresar a casa temprano todos los días y estar con mi familia cada fin de semana, además ahora puedo buscar apoyo para crear el Departamento de Defensa de los Derechos para las Criaturas Mágicas como siempre quise, las puertas nunca se cierran del todo.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, Hermione… Mis puertas se cerraran para siempre si me aparto ahora…

—Entonces asume las consecuencias Harry, Draco hace todo lo que puede porque su hija este en un ambiente familiar, y de que este con Lucius Malfoy a que la cuide un Omega que dices es tan amable con ella…

—Pero yo soy el Omega de Draco… ¿qué tal si se cansa de mi actitud?

—Por favor, Harry. —Dijo su amiga rodando los ojos. — Haz hecho cosas peores y sigue casado contigo, además están vinculados, es casi imposible romper ese lazo.

—Bien entonces… ¿Qué tal que decide buscar otro Omega?

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

—No lo sé… uno que se quede en casa, que le de muchos cachorros y… — Harry sentía los ojos arderle, pero no iba a llorar. Cerró los puños hasta que se le entumieron contra la suave tela del sofá de su sala de estar. — Y que siempre esté feliz, de humor, en casa…

—Harry…

—Los Alfa pueden hacer eso…

—Harry, realmente dudo que Draco fuera de ese tipo de Alfa, pero… sí eso sucede no puedes hacer nada…  No es ideal, pero ¿No sería ese el precio de tu libertad? Podrías irte sin culpa a todos los partidos y torneos, a todas las fiestas, Draco y Lily siempre estarían al cuidado de alguien.

—Pero no quiero que nadie los cuide, son mí familia.

—Harry, no está mal que decidas ser libre, pero tienes que buscar la forma de ceder…

—No quiero renunciar a todo lo que he logrado para quedarme en casa a cuidar un bebé… No quiero ser un omega más…

—¡Harry Potter, por dios, escucha lo que estás diciendo! ¿Un Omega más? Eres nuestro héroe, eres el salvador del Mundo Mágico. Derrotaste al mago tenebroso más grande los últimos 100 años. Eres uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de los últimos 70 años, has ganado la copa mundial 3 veces y la copa europea 6, esas son 4 veces más que el record anterior. Nunca vas a ser un Omega más. Incluso si mañana te retiras y te dedicas a bordar pañuelos y tener hijos jamás podrás borrar el legado que hay detrás de ti…

Harry  no pudo decirle nada más, sabía que tenía razón, pero admitir que estaba equivocado no era nada agradable. Realmente ¿Qué valía más para él? ¿Su familia o su identidad?


	15. 4 meses de vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco hablan un poco, pero no es suficiente para traer paz a su hogar.

Algo estaba muy mal en su vida. Algo más de lo normal. No había peleado con Harry en casi un mes. UN MES.  Y si bien aquello era algo nuevo Draco no se sentía tranquilo, si Harry no estaba luchando es que algo estaba mal.

Y el sexo. ¡Por Merlín, el sexo! Tenía unas dos semanas que Harry prácticamente lo atacaba para hacerlo, no que pudiera decirle que no a esa hermosa cara suya, pero era extraño y a veces agotador. Harry no olía a celo, era imposible con Lily tan joven, pero estaba caliente como Draco no lo recordaba nunca. No quería hablar, no quería convivir, en cuanto llegaba a casa, a veces a las 2 o a veces a las 6 de la tarde, saltaba sobre él, lo empujaba contra la cama, el sillón o la superficie más cercana y se frotaba contra su cuerpo hasta que Draco estaba lo bastante duro para penetrarlo. Era una cosa salvaje y desquiciada.

Sí Draco estaba cansado o no conseguía una erección de inmediato, Harry le daba una mamada que parecía salida de una novela erótica y lo dejaba, débil y jadeante, totalmente drenado de fuerzas. Había intentado preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero el moreno no contestaba, evadía la pregunta. Más aún, se concentraba en otras cosas. Hacía de cenar, o ayudaba a los Elfos a preparar la cena. Pasaba mucho más tiempo con Lily, pero continuaba evitando cosas como amamantarla. Lily, que pasaba casi todo el día con Draco, Ian y Blaise había comenzado a actuar de forma mucho más tímida con Harry y Draco percibía que ambos estaban preocupados por eso.

Lily dijo su primera sílaba la semana que Harry se fue a un partido en Irlanda. “Pa”. Draco casi lloraba cuando la tenía recostada frente a él, hablándole sobre su día, y la niña soltó uno y otro “Pa” mientras el rubio casi lloraba de emoción. Pero Harry no estaba ahí. Cuándo volvió a casa Draco le compartió la noticia con entusiasmo pero escuchar el “Pa” de boca de su hija no fue maravilloso para él, fue apenas un recordatorio de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Tenía compañeros con hijos que jamás visitaban, no les interesaba si aprendían a hablar, a volar una escoba o si estaban con vida, les enviaban dinero y se dedicaban a la fiesta y el sexo que inevitablemente llenaban esos viajes. Si Harry fuera soltero habría muchas oportunidades de acostarse con alguien, de embriagarse y celebrar, pero no lo hacía, muy ocupado torturándose al pensar en que habría hecho su hija esos días en su ausencia.  Pensando que Ian seguramente no se lo perdería.

¿Querría Ian ser segundo Omega para Draco? Ya era asquerosamente servicial con él, cuidaba de Lily e investigaba nuevas formas de estimularla, con juguetes de tela y enseñándole sonidos que la niña repetía. Harry los había visto, en las contadas ocasiones que estaba en casa temprano. O que llegaba a casa en absoluto con tantos partidos, incluso si era un viaje corto en traslador, siempre había entrevistas, y cenas y fotografías, y juegos de práctica. Y por eso el sexo era tan importante.

Lo único que Ian no podía darle a Draco era compañía, en todas sus formas. Algo dentro de Harry creía que joderse a su esposo hasta el agotamiento lo retendría fiel, lejos de otros brazos y lejos de buscarle un nuevo padre a su hija. Eso claro si Ian no estaba ya acostándose con Draco. Desechó la idea rápidamente. Era una reacción infantil y ridícula. Se sentía sucio y culpable, especialmente desde que nada de lo que hacía le causaba placer.

Si estaba con su familia sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que los descuidaba con el trabajo, pero ahora cada partido era un suplicio pensando en que planes turbios tendría Ian para meterse en los pantalones de su esposo. Ni siquiera sabía si esos planes existían, pero estaba cegado en pensar que así era.

Draco estaba agotado de su matrimonio, y eso no era algo bueno, en ocho años juntos jamás se había sentido así. Tenían que discutirlo, tenían que resolverlo, pero incluso si Draco quería hacerlo Harry se negaba, se cerraba se volvía hostil y dejaba la habitación con su hija en brazos.  Bueno, no estaba exactamente de humor ese día. Preparó la maleta de Lily, entró a su habitación para vestirla pero Harry ya se había hecho cargo.

—Lily, luces preciosa.

—Lo hace…—Harry le sonrió y Draco hizo lo que pudo por devolverle la sonrisa. — ¿Tienes que irte ya?

—Tengo que irme, tengo junta a las 8 para discutir el presupuesto del departamento, no estamos avanzando muy rápido así que me preocupa que cancelen el proyecto…— Harry lo miró fijamente, si cancelaban ese proyecto el plan de Ian se iría abajo, Draco volvería a trabajar desde casa, estaría con Lily todo el día, ya no tendría que preocuparse. Se dio cuenta de lo egoísta de su pensamiento antes de abrir la boca.

—Realmente lo siento, Draco, estoy seguro de que no será así, tu Y Blaise trabajan muy duro…

—Gracias… Estaba pensando, que si el domingo estás libre podríamos salir juntos, sin Lily, sólo tú y yo.

—¿Draco?

—Podemos dejársela a Remus, y hacer lo que quieras por una tarde, comeremos helado…

—Suena… suena bien, cariño…—Concedió el moreno. La sonrisa de Draco iluminó la habitación.

—Tengo que irme, te amo.

—Te amo.

\-----000-----

—Todo se fue a la mierda.

— ¿De qué hablas? Odio cuándo me sueltas información sin darme contexto.

Draco estaba midiendo unos aceites en una mesa mientras Blaise limpiaba una mancha en la misma que comenzaba a carcomer la madera.

— ¿Recuerdas lo de Louis?

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Pues eligió uno de los Omega que le sugerimos, hace dos meses que lo marcó como parte de su manada y el mes pasado estuvo con él durante su celo, quedo preñado por supuesto.

— ¿Dónde se fue todo a la mierda? A mí todo eso me suena muy bien.

—Venga Draco, si has estado jodiendo como conejo.

—Cállate…

—En fin, su Omega no lo tomó muy bien,  al principio todo estaba bien, cuidaba de su hijo y era amable con el nuevo pero después, se deprimió cuando lo supo preñado e intentó saltar de techo de su casa.

—No me jodas…—Ese pobre muchacho. Draco sintió una punzada de culpa de saberse parcialmente responsable de aquél horrendo desenlace.

—Ya sé. Louis está destrozado, no puede admitir que se equivocó porque ahora es el Alfa de dos Omega con muchas inseguridades, tiene un cachorro en camino… La cosa está brutal…

—Por eso no tenemos Omegas de cría en estos días…—Admitió Draco. — Suena bien ¿no? Un segundo cuerpo que amar, que marcar, que preñar, pero ni el Omega más sumiso estaría 100% de acuerdo con eso…

—Harry te mataría.

—Creo que ya lo está intentando…—Draco suspiró y miró la poción en el caldero. — Creo que podemos dejarla un rato, iré por un café.

—Tomaré una siesta entonces, con tanto drama familiar no dormí nada.

—Vale, te despertaré en una hora.

Salió del laboratorio, Ian tarareaba mientras llenaba unas formas y a su lado Lily estaba sentada, su nueva posición favorita, mordiendo lo que parecía una varita de plástico. Draco se acercó a besar a su hija que lo miró emocionada, sacudiéndose hasta caer de espaldas, dónde se distrajo con sus pies.

—Tontita — Susurró cariñoso. — Ian, vengo por mi combustible.

—En eso estoy, Draco, ya no hay Café, pero bajaré por él en seguida. También traeré agua, pergamino y galletas.

— ¿Cómo vas a cargar todo eso? Espera. —Fue corriendo a ver a Blaise que aún estaba despierto. — Oye, ¿puedes cuidar a Lily mientras vamos a la bodega?

—Sí, voy… —Blaise salió de la habitación, tumbándose en el sillón junto a Lily mientras Draco asentía.

—Draco, en serio puedo yo solo.

—Tonterías, Ian,  te harás daño, ¿vamos?

El rubio asintió sonriéndole y salieron, tomaron el ascensor hasta la bodega, una cabina destartalada llena de avioncitos de papel que salieron disparados cuándo llegaron a ese piso. Ian no habría podido cargar todo eso, se dieron cuenta cuándo Draco apenas pudo llevarlas de vuelta al ascensor.

—Nos dieron pergamino para todo el año.

—Tendremos que cuidarlo entonces.  

—Ah, pero realmente disfruto haciendo animalitos de papel para Lily.

—Tengo que agradecerte lo que haces por ella y por mí… —Admitió Draco, mientras dejaban los paquetes en el ascensor y las viejas y destartaladas puertas de cerraban tras ellos. — No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que le dediques tu tiempo…

—Haces todo lo que puedes con lo que tienes, eres un Alfa flexible y muy cariñoso, Draco. Si puedo ayudarte lo haré. —Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente. — En realidad… Espero mis buenas acciones me consigan un Alfa como tú, Harry es muy afortunado.

—Puf, los Alfa deben hacer fila tras de ti.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero no tengo prisa, no quiero casarme por un impulso biológico… quiero enamorarme de verdad, sé que es una tontería porqué soy un Omega, y más bien tendré suerte si mi Alfa no tiene ningún Omega además de mí.

—No puedo creer que la gente tenga más de una pareja… debe ser terrible.

—Bueno, no vas a averiguarlo, Draco, tú y Harry se ven siempre tan felices juntos.

— ¿Sí? Últimamente se siente como una obligación… pero no tengo que aburrirte con esto.

—Está bien, puedes hablar conmigo cuando tengas ganas. —Dijo sonriéndole, llegaron a su piso y salió del ascensor antes que él. — Para eso son los amigos, Draco, no te estreses tu solo.

Draco realmente apreció el gesto. Harry pasó por Lily a eso de las dos, parecía de buen humor, así que Draco esperaba emocionado llegar a casa saliendo del trabajo.

Lily parecía algo incómoda en sus brazos, pero Harry no se dejó desanimar por eso. Le dio pecho cuándo sintió hambre y se sentó con ella en una mantita a jugar con sus juguetes durante algunas horas, su sonaja favorita, una que Lily adoraba meterse a la boca, no estaba por ninguna parte. Reviso en su pañalera, pero no estaba ahí, cargo con su hija y subió a su habitación a buscar la otra bolsa que Draco se llevaba al trabajo, la encontró en el armario. Le dio un vistazo a Lily, que ahora rodaba y podía caerse de la cama si su papi se descuidaba, y comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos y compartimientos. Encontró un bultito pero resultó ser un montón de tarjetitas rectangulares.

¿Qué demonios era eso? Tenían fotografías, datos sobre las personas en ellas. Harry no era idiota, todos esos eran Omega. Draco estaba considerando tomar un segundo Omega. Sintió su corazón encogerse y un dolor en el pecho que no supo localizar. Era cierto, Draco estaba considerando tener otro Omega, mierda incluso había pedido ayuda a una agencia.  Harry se sintió mareado, había olvidado respirar y ahora sentía los pulmones arder. No, Draco no tendría un segundo Omega sin decirle. Pero lo estaba considerando, se repitió una y otra vez, y era culpa tuya.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de la sala, no recordaba cómo llegó ahí, y arrojó las tarjetitas al fuego. Hermione tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero sí Draco encontraba alguien que cuidara de él… podría hacer lo que hacía sin sentirse culpable. Pero lo que sentiría sería mucho peor. Sería un golpe, certero, a su dignidad y su orgullo. Que humillante saber que no eres lo bastante bueno para tu Alfa. ¿Qué valor tienes entonces como Omega? Harry jadeo asustado, jamás lo había considerado así, estaba muy ocupado midiendo su valor como persona, sabía que no era el mejor Omega, pero no tenía idea lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas. Escuchó la puerta y se puso de pie de inmediato, limpiándose el rostro. Si algo no hacía Harry Potter era rendirse, oh no, era necio como una cabra y persistente como vendedor de autos. Si Ian o cualquier otro Omega creía que iba a salirse con la suya estaban muy equivocados.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí abajo tú sólo?

—Oh, nada, estaba charlando con Remus. —Dijo señalando la chimenea, Draco asintió mientras colgaba su abrigo y sacaba un paquetito de su bolsillo. — Te compré un regalo, pasé por esa tienda que te gusta y compré chocolate.

—Gracias. — ¿Cómo mierda podía buscarse otro Omega y ser atento con él? Estaría suavizando el terreno. Harry no dejó que su paranoia lo dominara. Tomó el chocolate y Draco le beso cariñosamente la mejilla. El moreno lo rodeo con sus brazos rápidamente para besarlo en los labios. Mientras profundizaba ese beso sintió a Draco gruñir con satisfacción.

—Wow, Harry espera… —Susurró el rubio mientras sentía las manos ajenas bajando por su espalda. 

— ¿No quieres…?

—Mm, no dije eso cariño sólo, espera. —Susurró quitándose la túnica y arrojándola sobre el sillón, para variar tenía ganas de hacer el amor en su cama y no dónde fuera que Harry lo encontrara ese día. Harry soltó un chillido cuándo lo cargo sobre su hombro escaleras arriba y lo arrojó sobre la cama, retorciéndose hasta quedar firmemente plantado en el medio. Draco volvió a besarlo entonces.

Era un beso cálido, adoraba los besos de su Alfa, esos besos no deberían pertenecerle a nadie más, sintió los dedos de Draco desabrochando sus pantalones y se aferró a su espalda, un suave ronroneo de placer escapando de sus labios que puso al rubio aún más duro bajo la tela ya bastante estirada de su entrepierna.

—Mm, Harry estás empapado… —Dijo sonriendo, Harry saboreó la satisfacción en su voz casi tanto como sus delgados dedos deslizándose en su interior, separándolo cariñosamente mientras sus bocas permanecían en un beso ininterrumpido que amenazaba con robarle el aire. Dejó que el aroma de Draco, a loción, café y pergamino, calmara el miedo que sentía ese día. El Alfa empujó sus piernas hasta sus hombros, levantando su pelvis mientras la punta de su miembro, ardiente y sonrojado, presionaba contra su entrada. Harry soltó un quejido de irritación.

—Draco, por favor…

— ¿Por favor qué? —Susurró, molestándolo. — Dime lo que quieres, Harry.

—A ti, dentro, por favor Alfa…

—Mierda Harry… te amo tanto. —Gimió entrando con una firme estocada, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gozando de aquella deliciosa fricción mientras Draco encontraba el ritmo, un ritmo frenético que lo enterraba contra la cama mientras el Omega se deshacía en jadeos y rasguños, marcando su territorio. Cuándo Draco dio con su próstata Harry soltó un grito ahogado y enterró los dedos en las sabanas. Balbuceaba algo, sobre amor, sobre el sexo, no tenía la menor idea, pero al rubio parecía encantarle, porque no dejó de golpear firmemente dentro de él hasta que se vino en un hilo de voz, manchando el espacio entre ellos con líneas blancas, la mirada pérdida y nublada, tratando de acompasar su respiración mientras Draco seguía agitado y en su interior, en busca de su propio orgasmo. Unos minutos después su respiración se volvió errada, culminando con un gruñido de éxtasis mientras se vaciaba dentro de su esposo.

—Ah… joder…

—Creo… creo que eso ya sucedió. — Bromeo Harry. Draco lo miró con una ceja en alto.

—Ese fue un pésimo chiste. — Dijo besándolo, ambos suspiraron de placer cuándo su miembro suave salió de su cuerpo.

—Aprendí de ti, no esperes más…—Draco se dejó caer entre las almohadas y Harry rápidamente reptó para estar sobre él. Miró su hermoso rostro, cuadrado y pálido, cabello rubio revuelto y sudoroso pegado a su frente. No, no quería compartirlo con nadie, ese Draco frágil que sólo él conocía. Era suyo, se pertenecían mutuamente. — Draco…

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— ¿Eres infeliz?

—Harry… —Draco abrió los ojos, su expresión seria pareció cortar la cálida atmosfera de sexo que flotaba en el aire. — No soy infeliz.

— ¿Pero?

—Creo que no es el mejor momento de nuestra relación. —Confesó incómodo. — Estoy…cansado, Harry, hay cosas que quiero y que no sé cómo dejar de querer.

—Ejemplo…

—Harry, quiero tener más hijos, quiero… quiero que estés más tiempo en casa, con Lily, conmigo.

—Draco, sabes que estoy ocupado…

—Lo sé, me preguntaste que quería, quiero un Omega que cuidar y consentir porque es lo único para lo que los Alfa servimos. —Susurró tranquilamente, besándole los nudillos. — Pero no te pido que me des gusto, aprenderé a administrar mis expectativas como he hecho por casi 10 años.

—Draco yo…

—Voy a darme una ducha, cariño. ¿Puedes ir a ver que Lily siga tomando su siesta? — Harry asintió, pero estaba angustiado. — Hey, no estés así, lo voy a resolver, estoy orgulloso de ti y te ayudaré no importa que.

\-----000------

—Luces horrible… —Le dijo Blaise a primera hora de la mañana, Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina pero no pudo discutirle. No había dormido bien. Supuso que él y Harry tenían que hablar más profundamente de lo que sucedía, pero Lily no les había dado oportunidad, ahora estaba sonriente en los brazos de su padre, pero había hecho tal rabieta que sus padres no habían podido dormir. — Ian, necesitamos café, fuerte.

—¡Wow!! Draco luces… no tan guapo como siempre… —Dijo Ian.

—Casi lo salvaste, pero eres tan cruel cómo él. No dormí muy bien, Lily estaba furiosa. —Ian se ofreció a cargarla y Draco se la dio de inmediato, deseando olvidarse de su hija por unos minutos mientras se servía café. Pensó en lo que Harry le preguntó la noche anterior. ¿Era feliz? No era infeliz, eso seguro. Pero no podía decir que fuera feliz al 100%, no desde que Harry regreso a trabajar, aquél pensamiento era egoísta y lo desechó tan pronto como apareció, pero el daño estaba hecho. Harry era un Omega pero no actuaba como uno, si bien Draco apoyaba que los Omega, como Ian, tuvieran empleos y fueran autosuficientes, la realidad es que cómo todo Alfa él creía que su lugar era en casa, dónde no corrían peligro, dónde estaban seguros, rodeados de sus cachorros…

Siempre con lo mismo, Harry no iba a darle nada de eso. Tenía a Lily ahora, le gustará a Harry o no Draco era quién se hacía cargo de ella durante casi todo el día, Draco le dedicaría cada segundo y cada gramo de amor en su cuerpo a su único cachorro. Eventualmente, y lo sabía porque había sido así la primera vez, se acostumbraría a la idea de su omega rodeado de Alfas en todo momento, en países distantes, lejos de su familia… Le había costado mucha rabia  hace casi 10 años, pero lo había logrado y lo haría ahora.

Lily reía encantada en brazos de Ian que le besaba las mejillas y la mecía suavemente. Draco sintió paz y se dejó llevar por ella. No quería otro Omega, pero si no se hubiera enamorado de Harry, le hubiera gustado tener un Omega cómo Ian. Cariñoso, algo dependiente, dulce, sumiso, que le encantaran los niños, que lo dejara tomar decisiones. Un Omega así lo haría sentir fuerte, valioso, digno de su posición de Alfa. Pero no era así. Pensó en lo que su padre diría, pensó en la pobre familia de Louis Zabini, y decidió que sentirse así no era lo peor que le podía pasar. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Ian, el rubio le sonrió antes de volver a sus cosas. Su cabello, suave y brillante, emitía un delicioso olor a fresas, su piel parecía tan suave y agradable. Pensó en Harry, en su cabello rebelde que ahora llevaba algo largo, en su piel curtida y dura, en su aroma a frutos de otoño, sudor y tierra, tan tosco y tan huraño como él. Sintió el impulso de abrazar a Ian, refugiarse en su calidez, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso cargo de nuevo a su hija y enterró el rostro en su pechito, disfrutando el aroma de bebé y llenándola con el suyo propio.

—Eres un gran padre, Draco. —Le dijo Ian cuando Lily estuvo de vuelta en su corralito. — Si encuentro un Alfa la mitad de bueno que tú seré afortunado.

—Encontrarás uno mejor. — Respondió sonriendo. — Eres bueno, cariñoso…

No continuo, se fue directo al laboratorio, y ambos ignoraron el incómodo silencio, apenas roto por los balbuceos de Lily, podía decir “Pa” pero Draco sabía que Harry no soportaría escucharla llamar a Ian “An” cómo hacía cuando quería su atención, justo como ahora.

\-----000-----

Harry no tenía la cabeza en el juego, y eso era peligroso. Entrenaban con Bludgers de verdad, y eso significaba que tenía que estar atento de no ser golpeado por una mientras flotaba a 30 metros del suelo buscando la diminuta pelotita alada que le correspondía. Bueno era difícil concentrarse cuándo no podía sacar a Draco de su cabeza. No era infeliz, pero no era feliz tampoco. Su neutralidad lo aterraba. Ahora sabía que Draco consideraba tener un segundo Omega. ¿Eso que significaba para él?

Podría irse de fiesta, irse de viaje, de gira, partido tras partido y Draco no estaría sólo, tendría a Lily y a su nuevo Omega… Un Omega que fuera como, o que fuera, Ian, pequeño, sonrosado, redondeado, suave… Seguramente él no tenía las manos llenas de callo, inevitable para quien pasa horas aferrándose a una escoba sin importar los guantes.  No, él debía ser amable, servicial, le prepararía algo más que pasta para la cena, se ocuparía de la casa, pasaría el día ronroneando y habitando su hermosa casa mientras él estaba lejos, llenando el corazón de Draco y llenando su propio cuerpo con sus cachorros, todos los que Draco quisiera. Todos los que Harry no quería darle.

Lily lo hacía feliz, y por un segundo había deseado tener más hijos, la amaba con su vida. Pero quedar preñado de nuevo sería catastrófico. ¿Lo sería? Harry no podría jugar por siempre, así que la dependencia del equipo por él era ridícula, nadie era indispensable, Ken Adams era el mejor cazador de Inglaterra y lo habían despedido sin dudar.  Harry se daba cuenta de que el equipo valía mucho más para él de lo que él valía para el equipo. Ellos lo dejarían ir, pero él era incapaz de hacerlo.

—¡Harry!

Escuchó el grito pero era muy tarde, la bludger lo golpeó y todo se oscureció.


	16. Tenemos que hablar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco tienen que decidir si superaran el peor momento de su relación hasta ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos acercandonos al final, me emociona terminar esta historia y darles un cierre, también pensar en mi próxima historia de Harry Potter, si bien tengo planeado un Snarry, la verdad es que he querido escribir algo más sombrio.

—Mm…—Harry no se sentía bien, dejó salir un quejido, la cabeza lo estaba matando, estaba en una cama suave, sentía el fuerte aroma a Alfa de Draco sobre él, así que debía ser su cama, no se animaba a abrir los ojos. Los hizo cuándo escuchó su voz.

— ¿Harry?

—Draco… ¿Qué paso?

—Gracias a Merlín, una blodger te golpeó, te caíste de la escoba. ¡Llevas inconsciente casi dos días!

— ¿Qué? —Dos días. Su accidente más grave hasta ahora y había sido en una práctica, Draco se acercó para besarle la frente y abrazarlo con cuidado, Harry se dejó maniobrar y besar, sintiéndose tranquilo entre sus brazos.

—No sabes lo asustado que estaba Harry, creí que… Curaron todos tus huesos rotos y no tienes heridas internas, pero te advierto que el Medimago sugirió que te tomaras unos días de descanso cuándo despertaras.

—Suena bien… me siento un poco molido…

—Sí claro, fue una fea caída. —Draco le sonrió, Harry se fijó más en él, en su aspecto cansado, la túnica arrugada, el cabello despeinado y las bolsas bajo sus ojos, seguramente estuvo despierto junto a su cama todo ese tiempo, preocupado a muerte por su Omega. Harry sintió la calidez del amor de Draco y una punzada de culpa que se transformó en ira en un segundo cuándo la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Draco? Te traje un poco de… ¡Harry! ¡Gracias a Merlín!

Ian sonrió, Harry detestó pensar que sonreía honestamente, sus mejillas hundiéndose en un par de adorables hoyuelos mientras dejaba una taza de café en la mesita de noche. Llevaba el cabello rubio atado detrás de la cabeza y lo que definitivamente era una camisa de Draco encima.

— ¿Qué mierda hace él aquí? —Musitó, las palabras salieron de su boca al mismo tiempo que su mente formaba la idea.

—Harry, Ian sólo estaba ayudándome. Llevas un par de días en cama, no podía ir a trabajar y se ofreció a cuidar a Lily mientras yo te cuidaba a ti. —Explicó Draco, Harry frunció el ceño profundamente.

— ¿Por qué está usando tu ropa? —Gruñó. Harry hacía eso, todo el tiempo, lo hacía cuando su ropa de embarazo no le apetecía, y claro cuándo se levantaba luego de tener sexo con su esposo.

—Lo siento…— Se disculpó el Omega de inmediato. — Lily acababa de comer, la moví para cambiarla de ropa y me vomitó encima… ¡Pero mi ropa está casi seca! Te la devolveré de inmediato.

—Creo que deberías irte. —Señaló Harry, con total frialdad y mirándolo como si fuera a apuñalarlo en cualquier momento. — Ahora.

—Yo… te veo luego Draco… con permiso.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — Preguntó Draco cuándo Ian cerró la puerta.  — Ian me ha sido de gran ayuda, Harry.

—No lo quiero en mi casa. — Murmuró enojado, recostándose de nuevo, Draco suspiró.

—Asumo que tienes motivos.

—Estaba usando tu ropa.

—Te explicó porque, no creí que quisieras que usará la tuya.

— ¿Estás acostándote con él?

— ¿Discúlpame?

—Estuve noqueado dos días, podrías haber hecho lo que quisieras, como acostarte con él.

—Harry ¿Qué? — Draco estaba genuinamente confundido, si bien Ian le atraía, no podía negarlo, no le interesaba de esa forma. No creía haberle dado a entender eso a Harry de ninguna forma.  Harry estaba furioso, lo sentía en el vínculo como fuego, salvaje y abrasivo, quemando a su esposo por dentro.

—Si… si es así me gustaría saberlo…—Sintió su voz temblar, entre el dolor de la cabeza y el de su pecho sentía los ojos húmedos por el llanto.

—Harry, cariño, no sucede nada con Ian, lo prometo. — Draco se sentó en la cama a su lado, parecía irritado pero más que nada profundamente confundido.

—No me mientas, Draco… estás buscando un segundo Omega, lo sé… encontré las tarjetas…

—Mierda, Harry. No es lo que parece ¿bien? Déjame explicarte…

—No quiero explicaciones… si quieres… tener otro Omega haz lo que quieras. Ya no tendré que preocuparme por tu bienestar, haré lo que me venga en gana, me iré de viaje, de fiesta, tendré la vida que quería desde un principio.

— ¿Eso quieres? ¿Eh? — Inquirió Draco herido. — Que deje de necesitarte para que puedas hacer tu vida sin pensar en mí… Debiste pensarlo antes de dejarme marcarte entonces. — Gruño. Algo dentro de Harry tembló de miedo ante ese gruñido. — Vendré a verte en un rato… Sólo… piensa en lo injusto que estás siendo Harry. ¿Quieres ser Beta, Omega? Decide de una maldita vez, Potter, por qué no puedes ser ambas. Lo que decidas, lo haremos funcionar, pero no puedo estar bailando así entre ambas opciones, Harry… no lo soporto.

Harry intentó responder algo hiriente pero Draco ya no estaba ahí, cerró la puerta al salir y lo escuchó gruñir irritado mientras sus pasos se alejaban por el pasillo.

\---000-----

El dolor de cabeza sólo competía con el que sentía oprimiéndole el pecho, Harry pasó la tarde recostado, hasta que a eso de las 4 Draco volvió a su habitación.  Llevaba una bandeja con sopa, un par de bollitos, cubiertos y una servilleta. No le sonrió cuándo la puso sobre sus piernas, pero habló amablemente.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre, pero no te esfuerces mucho, si no tienes mucha hambre sólo dale una cucharadas o come un poco de pan ¿vale? Vendré más tarde por el plato.

—Draco, yo…

—Ahora no, Harry, por favor. Pensé… pensé que no ibas a despertar, sólo necesito calmarme un poco. Han sido dos días muy agotadores. — Susurró, cerró los ojos y se frotó las cienes con los dedos. — Es hora de que Lily duerma la siesta, no olvides tomar lo que dejó el medimago.

Se comió la sopa, se tomó la medicina y vio a Draco ir y venir por sus platos sucios. Más tarde lo vio cambiarse de ropa, recostarse a su lado en perfecto silencio y apagar la luz de su lado de la cama sin decirle una palabra. Harry hizo lo mismo, pero no podía dormir.

¿Qué quería? Creía estar seguro, ahora parece ser que ni el mismo sabía. Debería querer a su familia, él había decidido tenerla, pudo no casarse con Draco, pero lo hizo, pudo abortar a Lily, pero la llevó a término. Tenía que pensar en lo que quería. Podría ignorar lo que Draco deseaba, podía dedicarse al Quidditch, salir de viaje, parrandear y deslindarse de las responsabilidades de su familia hasta volver a casa luego de cada torneo. Draco decidiría entonces. Viviría educando a Lily por su cuenta, ofreciéndole la vida estable a la que Harry volvería cada tanto, sacrificando su tiempo juntos. Aún si este tiempo era de calidad Harry no estaría en momentos clave. Aún si Draco seguía trabajando, estaría ahí cuándo Lily hablara, cuando diera sus primeros pasos, cuándo llegara de la guardería, le daría un beso cada noche antes de dormir.

Podría buscarse otro Omega, uno que hiciera lo que él quería, quedarse en casa, horneando pasteles, con el vientre hinchado de cachorritos mientras otros tantos corrían por ahí, ocupándose de las responsabilidades maritales que Harry ni podía cumplir ahora que Draco no viajaba a menudo con él. Sintió las entrañas arder, cómo si la sopa ahora le quemara. Si se lo pedía, Draco nunca buscaría a nadie. Pero aquello tampoco parecía justo. Nada le parecía justo.

A eso de las 4 de la mañana logró quedarse sumido en un sueño intranquilo, pero cuándo Draco despertó en la mañana, no pudo volverse a dormir. Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse cómo si nada.

—¿Harry, qué haces?

—Voy a entrenar…

—Por Merlín, Harry tienes que quedarte en casa. Necesitas descansar hasta que el dolor desaparezca, puedes tener nauseas.

—Me siento perfectamente. — Respondió tajante, no podía quedarse en casa, no si quería decidir algo. Se sentía atrapado ahí.

—Te harás daño… Estoy seguro de que puedes dejar pasar un par de días…

—No, tengo que ir, tenemos un partido este sábado, es muy importante si queremos calificar a la liga Europea. —Draco levantó los brazos, como para detenerlo, Harry casi estaba listo para rezongar cuándo los bajo de nuevo, se había rendido sin luchar.

—Haz lo que creas mejor… Me llevaré a Lily entonces. — Dijo con indiferencia muy convincente, saliendo de la habitación, Harry salió tras el dispuesto a pelear, pero la expresión de derrota en el rostro del rubio lo freno en seco. No había nada más en el rostro de Draco que resignación, no había ira, ni amor, ni nada.

—Draco, tenemos que hablar…

—Se te va a hacer tarde. —Fue lo único que pudo decirle. Ya estaba cansado, cansado de discutir y de luchar. ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar dos días de reposo? No consiguió desear que el equipo no calificara, algo dentro deseaba quedarse sólo, tan cerca de navidad, solo con su hija que parecía su único gran amor en ese momento.

Harry abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Se vistió con un movimiento de varita y salió pitando de la casa. La cabeza aún le dolía, pero nada que no pudiera manejar, necesitaba volar, necesitaba largarse de ahí. Apareció directamente en el cambiador del equipo, arrojando su maleta en un locker y poniéndose en uniforme con violencia. Había olvidado uno de sus guantes. Pues se lastimaría la mano, no pensaba volver. No se había despedido de Lily… Se sintió como un monstruo, nada le costaba despedirse de su hijita.

La cancha estaba húmeda, fría y vacía. Harry miró extrañado al único jugador que volaba sobre su cabeza y que bajó rápidamente a su encuentro.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? , nos dieron unos días libres por tu recuperación…— Preguntó preocupado, Alex era un Alfa, sonriente, bonachón, con el aroma  salvaje y desbordante que tienen todos los Alfa sin pareja. Se acercó  rápidamente, preocupado. — No luces muy bien…

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No tengo mucho que hacer en mis días libres, así que estoy dando unas vueltas de todos modos. ¿Triste no?

—Sólo un poco.

—Deberías irte a casa, luces muy pálido…

—No estoy… cómodo en casa. ¿Y tu novia?

— ¿Linda? Oh eso no salió nada bien…estaba muy ocupado y ella se cansó de esperarme. — Dijo alzándose de hombros, Harry admiró su soltura.

— ¿No te sientes sólo?

—No, no realmente. Cuándo vayamos a los torneos de la liga, voy a divertirme. Chicas y chicos lindos en tantas ciudades, dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por estar con uno de los cazadores del mejor equipo del Reino Unido, esa es mi idea de compañía, Harry. —Lo miró intensamente y ofreció cargar su escoba. — Ven, te invitó algo de beber, en serio no luces nada bien.

—Gracias… —Escuchando todo eso, no tenía muchas ganas de volar.

—¿Tú te sientes sólo? Digo, tienes un Alfa y todo eso.

—Draco está… molesto. Desde que Lily nació las cosas están algo tensas… creo… creo que quiere buscar a alguien más. — Alex soltó un silbido de admiración, pero no sonrió, lo que Harry agradeció. Su equipo era cómo su familia, luego de pasar tantas horas con ellos, creía que los conocía perfectamente.

—Lo que haces, Harry… bueno, los Omega no suelen hacerlo. Digo, eres increíble, independiente, decidido, ambicioso... —Harry sonrió, sí, era todo eso. Pero también entendía que había otras cosas que quería, cosas que no querría sin Lily. Alex se sentó a su lado en una banquita entre los cambiadores y las duchas. — Joder, eres todo lo que algunos quisiéramos, pero no es algo normal. Los Omega suelen querer ciertas cosas, y está bien si así es…

—Gracias…  sólo es… agotador. No… no pensé que alguien pudiera… entenderme.

—Te entiendo, las relaciones se complican en este negocio, mira lo que pasó con Ken, o todos los divorciados que tenemos. Es complicado cuándo hay tanto tiempo y tanta distancia. A veces quisieras sólo, sentirte cerca de alguien que sabe por lo que estás pasando.

—Sí, justo eso. —Atinó Harry, sonriéndole agradecido, Alex le devolvió su sonrisa, de dientes perfectos. — Sólo… todos me hacen sentir que lo que hago está mal, y que debería querer otra cosa, y quedarme en casa y…

—¿Y dejar que tu esposo se consiga otro Omega de todos modos? …PFF Por favor, eres mejor que eso.

—Lo soy… Me enfurece pensarlo yo… ¿Y sí ya se ha acostado con él?

—Deberías devolverle el favor.

—¿Disculpa?

Alex ahora estaba muy cerca, Harry sentía su aroma inundándole la nariz y su mano abriéndole delicadamente los muslos, sintió el olor desagradable que la glándula de su cuello emitía cuándo cualquiera que no fuera su Alfa se acercaba a él pero a Alex no parecía importarle. Harry retrocedió un poco y el Alfa avanzó más.

—Eres perfecto, eres un luchador, Harry… No dejes que te humillen sin devolver el favor… deberías pagarle con la misma moneda. Eres tan hermoso…

—A…Alex, esto no es buena… —No lo dejó terminar, enredo sus dedos en su cabello y jalo suavemente para besarle los labios. Harry estaba muy sorprendido, y lo empujó suavemente. — No, esto definitivamente es mala idea.

—Vamos, piensa en Draco jodiéndose a su nuevo Omega, quizás en tu propia cama…

—No lo haría…— Susurró asqueado, asqueado de la idea que ahora taladraba su cabeza y de la horrible sensación de ira que recorrió su cuerpo, los besos que bajaban por su cuello le arrancaron un gemido involuntario, se sentía entre angustiado y confundido. No, tenía que soltarse justo ahora. Sintió sus dedos, fríos, metiéndose invasivamente bajó su ropa interior y apresar su miembro medio duro, aquello le arrebató un suspiró de sorpresa. —Ah, Alex, por favor…

—Oh, claro, sí bueno, este es un buen motivo para no querer perderte ningún entrenamiento. —Susurró una voz horriblemente familiar. Alex lo soltó, pero Harry estaba agitado y con la ropa a medio quitar, nada ayudaba a cambiar la idea que aquello daba. Miró a Draco con el rostro lleno de pánico. Tenía su guante olvidado en la mano, su Alfa siempre cuidando de él.

—Draco, no… no es lo que parece, yo…

— ¿Te divierte? Preguntarme si yo tengo una aventura para hacerme sentir mal cuándo tu vienes a joderte a tus compañeros…

—Hey, amigo, nosotros no…—Draco le gruño violentamente y Alex se puso alerta. Sus poses fueron tensas hasta que Draco finalmente relajó los hombros, Harry quiso acercarse pero sus ojos húmedos, que lo miraron heridos no parecían dispuestos a permitirle iniciar el contacto.

—Si esto quieres, Harry… pudiste decírmelo… no te habría negado nada…— Susurró, acariciándole la mejilla. — Buscaré a Severus, estoy seguro que podemos romper el lazo si te hace tan miserable…

—Draco, no, cariño eso no, escucha…

— ¿Por qué? Tú nunca lo haces. —Gruño. — Tengo… tengo que irme…

Desapareció en el aire. Oh, no, esto era terrible. Harry se acomodó la ropa y desapareció rumbo a su casa, pero Draco no estaba ahí, Lily tampoco. Sintió pánico. Aquello había sido un error, debió patear a Alex cuándo pudo, pero estaba confundido, enojado. Mierda un segundo más y lo habría hecho. La cabeza le estaba matando y la medicina no ayudaba, lo tenía atontado.  No, tenía que explicarle a Draco.

Pero no estaba en ninguna parte, no estaba en la oficina, sólo Blaise que lo miró confundido.

—Si sabes dónde está, por favor…dímelo. —Suplicó Harry. Blaise lo miró como si fuera una babosa de fuego y suspiró.

—Está dónde menos quieres que este… pero, honestamente Harry, esto es lo que querías…

—No es así. — Gimió.

—Oh, pues tal vez debiste dar una señal de eso… cómo sea. #45 Loneroad Place…

\-----000-----

—Hay comida en la cocina y toallas en el baño, si quieres ducharte.

—Gracias. — Ian sonrió con tristeza en la sala de su pequeño apartamento, volvería a la oficina, pero quería asegurarse de que Draco estuviera cómodo. El rubio estaba sentado junto a la ventana, con el rostro serio pero los ojos apagados y tristes, tratando inútilmente de que el suave aroma a Omega que llenaba la cas lo relajara, no funcionaría, sólo un aroma podría calmarlo ahora.

Ian estaba por meterse a la chimenea cuándo Harry salió de ella con un bramido.

—No puede ser… Oye, no puedes llegar  así a la casa de las personas…

—Draco, por favor sólo déjame explicarte…

—Tienes que irte. —Remarcó Ian, empujándolo suavemente, Harry respondió empujándolo con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Draco se puso de pie, su mano firme en su pecho, y Harry se quedó quieto, lo habría golpeado hasta matarlo. De todos los lugares tenía que refugiarse ahí.

—Vete a casa.

—No, no hasta que hables conmigo,

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Eso no es cierto…tenemos mucho que decir… tú, yo… ambos tenemos mucho que decir, por favor, Draco. —Draco se odió a sí mismo, por no poder resistir lo que fuera que esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas le pidieran. Suspiró y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Harry se relajó considerablemente.

—Ian, ¿Te importa?

—No… pero me debes una grande. —Dijo el Omega irritado mientras desaparecía entre las llamas esmeralda de la chimenea. Harry se sentó en el sillón opuesto a la silla que ocupó Draco. La sala tenía algunos adornos navideños, y un bonito árbol a medio decorar.

—¿Lily?

—En la otra habitación.

—Draco, no sé qué sucedió… lo siento de verdad.

—¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?

—Darte cuenta. No Draco, lo juró, estaba… molesto y confundido, y me besó y quería quitármelo de encima pero me decía estas cosas sobre tu y cómo te jodías a tu nuevo Omega en nuestra cama y… dudé y luego nos viste… Nunca había estado a solas con él, Draco, en serio…

Draco lo miro fijamente, hubiera deseado poder estar enojado, furioso. Por un segundo pensó en que habría hecho cualquier otro Alfa Malfoy. El menos violento lo habría golpeado, lo habría castigado por humillarlo de esa forma, por hacerlo sentir el dolor más terrible que había sentido en su vida. Lo habría puesto de rodillas, lo habría encerrado en su casa hasta que aprendiera a comportarse. Pero Draco no era así, no era como su familia, y Harry tenía mucho que ver con ese cambio, él era mejor… él deseaba tomar a su Omega entre sus brazos y sentirlo cerca.

—Te creo…—Susurró el Alfa, mirando un punto perdido más allá de Harry con los ojos grises confundidos. — Pero… no somos felices así ¿no? Tú no lo eres. Lo digo en serio, podemos…. Romper el lazo si eso te haría feliz.

—No, claro que no. — Musitó Harry, jamás, sentía un dolor desgarrador en el pecho sólo de pensarlo. Perder a Draco no era parte de ninguno de sus planes, nunca lo sería. Draco le ofreció una mano y Harry la tomó sentándose en su regazo y acurrucándose contra su cuello, dejando que su aroma relajara los sollozos que brotaban de su pecho.

—No estaba buscando un segundo Omega… — Explico el rubio. — Un primo de Blaise sí y…lo estaba ayudando, debí deshacerme de ellas antes, en verdad lo siento.

—Entiendo…Pero… creía que tu e…

— ¿Ian? No, te lo dije antes.

—Lo sé, pero… estás en su casa.

—Es mi amigo, y Blaise vive con otras personas, no podía ir ahí. No tengo muchos amigos, Harry…

—Lo sé…  ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de sentirme tan inútil, tan… privado de cosas que vienen a mi cómo un instinto. No sé cómo… lidiar con esto.

—No querías estas cosas antes…

—Lo sé… No lo sé, Harry, tal vez no, pero… Lily cambió muchas cosas. Creo que considerando todo lo que ella ha traido a mi vida, sí, tal vez quiero algo diferente.

—Draco, yo no sé lo que quiero, es decir. Quiero hacer algo, no quiero quedarme en casa a ser un Omega inútil. Soy…diferente.

—Lo sé… no pretendía cambiar quien eres Harry.

—Sé que no. Nunca los has hecho, quieres otras cosas, yo no sé lo que quiero. Supongo que eso pone de cabeza cualquier matrimonio ¿eh?

—Supongo que luego de casi una década juntos nos venía algo de movimiento. — Dijo Draco, ninguno de los dos rio aunque el tono fue burlón.

—Tal vez… deberíamos ir por pasos… siéntate conmigo y vamos a hablar, hasta que sepamos que hacer después. ¿Por favor?

Draco, que dudó una milésima de segundo, asintió. Harry se alejó lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado. No intentaron tomarse de la mano ni acercarse de ninguna otra manera.

Hablaron sobre todo, sobre el trabajo, sobre Lily, sobre sus familiares, sobre sus deseos, expectativas, sobre lo que querían cuándo se casaron y sobre lo que querían ahora. Sobre lo frágil que Harry sentía su valor como individuo y sobre lo que representaba para Draco luchar contra su propia naturaleza, sus deseos y lo que creía era su única motivación. Harry se sintió horriblemente Omega, llorando cuándo no podía contener las emociones, y miró a Draco desmoronarse luego de meses de conflicto. Cuándo finalmente volvieron a casa, en la noche, decidieron darse el tiempo para tomar las acciones necesarias para estar bien una vez más.


	17. Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Y Draco estan tomando medidas para mejorar su relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios, apenas y logré subirlo antes de que terminara septiembre, lamento la demora y sobre todo no tener siempre tiempo de responder cada comentario. Los leo y significan mucho para mí. Gracias por leer!

Harry se removió en el asiento, la silla era cómoda pero él no se sentía seguro sin Draco. Habían visitado a esa misma terapeuta ya unas 5 veces a lo largo de las semanas y si bien habían hablado de muchas cosas y tomado algunas resoluciones para Harry el camino se le antojaba muy largo, rendirse muy tentador.

—Harry, entiendes por qué quería verte hoy a solas.

—Sí… para hablar conmigo.

—He hablado contigo y con Draco como pareja, pero quiero conocerte un poco mejor, un matrimonio son dos personas que coexisten y conviven en el mismo espacio y bajo reglas de convivencia determinadas por el respeto mutuo. Ya les he dicho que creo que sus niveles de poder dentro de la relación no son los mismos, y quiero que tú también lo entiendas.

—Vale…

La Dra. Blair era una mujer unos años mayor que ellos, con hermoso cabello castaño y ojos brillantes de inteligencia, su voz era un susurro amable y pasivo, Harry trató de concentrarse en lo que decía, detestaba que le dijeran que sus errores eran la causa de los problemas en su matrimonio. Incluso si nadie se lo había dicho, Harry sentía que era así.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de lo que te molesta? Entiendo que te sientes contrariado por el deseo de tu esposo de tener una vida más casera.

—Yo… tengo una carrera, he hecho cosas. Me gusta hacer esas cosas, me siento… —Harry meditó un momento. — Me siento libre. Siento que yo mismo puedo decidir sobre mi vida, sobre lo que quiero hacer, sea Omega o no…

—Entiendo, sientes que a lo largo de tu vida no has tenido capacidad de elección.

—No lo siento, jamás la tuve. Por años todo el mundo decidió lo que yo tenía que ser y no podía pedir nada más, había cosas en juego, libertades, vidas…

— ¿Qué depende de ti ahora?

—Ahora nada depende mí, sólo yo, por eso me dedique a hacer lo que quería… Hay gente, había gente, que murió por mi causa, creyendo que yo le daría una nueva oportunidad al mundo. Vivir y no hacer honor a esa oportunidad es algo que me carcome.

— ¿Y qué pasa con tu hija? —Harry abrió la boca y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. — Desde que comenzamos la terapia no has mencionado a Lily ni una vez entre tus motivaciones y prioridades.

—Yo…

—No estoy acusándote de nada, Harry. Pero creo que deberías reconsiderar tus prioridades.

—Está diciéndome que no me importa mi hija…

—No estoy diciendo eso, Harry. Simplemente creo que ella no está arriba en tu lista de prioridades. Eso no significa que debas quedarte en casa a cuidarla, o que debas permitirle a otras personas hacerlo, simplemente creo que las decisiones que tomas no son en favor de ella. Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido pensando en ti, y si bien muchos terapeutas celebrarían que un joven omega presente un poco de egoísmo yo no voy a excusarte de tus responsabilidades. Tú trajiste a esa niña al mundo.

—Draco le dijo ¿no es cierto?

—Lo que discuto con Draco durante su tiempo es privado, igual que lo que discutimos ahora. En mi opinión tú le diste una hija a Draco porque sentías la obligación de hacerlo, pero no te has asumido como un padre de familia.

—No sé… No sé cómo funciona una familia ¿bien? Nunca la tuve…

—Y podemos tratar ese tema, podemos buscar la forma de que comprendas la estructura familiar que has formado para ti mismo, Harry… pero tienes que aceptarla primero. Lily no se va a ir a ninguna parte, va a estar aquí para siempre.  El amor es necesario, pero tienes que darle mucho más que eso.

Harry detestaba la terapia, porque detestaba que las cosas que le decían, hirientes y dolorosas, fueran verdad. Estaba asustado, desde el día que supo que estaba embarazado de Lily estaba asustado. Era territorio desconocido, eran cosas que no sabía manejar, que creía que no debería manejar porque Harry Potter es un huérfano, el concepto de la familia le era ajeno y casi indeseable, pero no se había dado cuenta.

No era una gran sorpresa. ¿Quién esperaba que fuera un buen padre? Ni él mismo, pues se había negado a tener hijos hasta ese momento. Pero había lastimado a Draco en el proceso de negar la existencia de lo que para él era un grupo limitante, la familia era algo que minimizaba sus capacidades, era algo malo. Esa actitud casi le había costado al amor de su vida. Ese iba a ser un proceso realmente horrible.

\-----000-----

—Draco. ¿Podemos hablar?

Draco levantó la vista, Harry había pasado casi todo el día en su habitación, estaba en ropa de dormir y hablaba mirando fijamente sus manos con interés anormal. Draco palmeó el lugar a su lado en el sillón de su sala de estar y el Omega se sentó ahí. Desde que habían empezado la terapia Harry parecía siempre pensativo, como si sufriera. Pero Draco no indagaba si Harry no quería, era su proceso. Draco tenía su propio resentimiento con sus padres y su pareja que tratar en su tiempo, y había logrado recordar porque Harry merecía toda su paciencia y su apoyo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Vas a irte?

—No… —Harry se relajó un poco, Draco habló antes que pudiera responderle. — ¿Vas a irte tú?

—No.

—¿Quieres… romper el lazo?

—No, claro que no.

—Bien… Merlín, bien.

—Puedes volver a dormir conmigo, ¿sabes? Te extraño en la cama.

—Lo pensaré… extraño dormir a tu lado también.

—Voy a retirarme del Quidditch después de las clasificatorias. — Draco levantó la mirada sorprendido, aquello realmente no lo esperaba.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno… Mira… Hay, cosas que no puedo hacer bien… siempre estoy huyendo de algo…— Susurró Harry avergonzado. — Me casé contigo porque quería una familia, ya sabes que todos queremos lo que no tuvimos al crecer y eso, pero ahora la tengo y no he hecho más que huir de ella. Creí que cuándo Lily naciera yo ya no sentiría miedo, que ese miedo desaparecería cuando estuviera entre mis brazos, pero no fue así… Yo no sé cómo tener una familia, cómo… se supone que se hace, pero soy bueno siendo famoso y reconocido, es mucho más fácil que hacerme responsable por hacerte sufrir, Draco. O a Lily.

—Harry…

—No, escucha… yo… no sé cómo es que la gente esté ahí para ti, no estaba listo para…esto, para nosotros y lo siento… actué como un niño, cuando traje al mundo alguien a quien debo cuidar y que merece ser feliz, no sentirse sola como yo hice toda mi vida, y aún peor porque yo debería estar aquí…

—No voy a decirte que no, me encantaría tenerte en casa de nuevo…

— ¿Y tú?

—Cuándo llegue marzo y termines el torneo, mi poción estará lista para pruebas en humanos, Blaise puede encargarse desde ahí, y yo volveré a trabajar desde casa.

—Pero, Draco tu querías esto.

—Quiero mucho más lo que tenemos aquí, si funciona mi nombre estará ahí de cualquier forma. Pero apoyarte mientras te acostumbras a nuestra nueva vida, eso es lo que hace un Alfa. Y creo que necesitamos ese tiempo juntos. Para ser una familia, tú, yo y Lily.

— ¿Realmente crees que vamos a estar bien? No quería lastimarte.

—Lo sé, mierda, lo sé Harry. Pero lo hicimos, nos lastimamos y ahora tenemos que seguir adelante… Superamos un embarazo no planeado ¿no? Y tú derrotaste al mago tenebroso más grande la historia, Harry, no hay nada, que no podamos hacer.

—Eres un buen hombre, incluso en tus peores momentos Draco… y estoy orgulloso de llevar tu marca.

Draco sonrió, su primera sonrisa de los últimos días. Harry devolvió esa sonrisa, el ambiente tenso pareció quebrarse en ese momento. Harry se sentó junto a Draco y este lo acercó cariñosamente a él, acurrucándose en el sillón en silencio.

—Sabes que nos queda mucho que decidir.

—Lo sé.

—Anne sugiere que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos.

—Lo sé, estaba ahí.

—Estabas un poco desconectado.

—He tenido problemas para conectarme…

—Ella cree que debes re-conectarte, conmigo y con Lily.

—Supongo que tiene razón, y que estás de acuerdo. —Susurró Harry, sus dedos destrozaban una servilleta que encontró en su bolsillo.

—No estés nervioso.

—Puf, no estoy nervioso Draco. —Musitó.

—Harry, no puedes mentirme a mí.

—Sólo… ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Pensaba que podríamos dejar a Lily con mi madre y salir, no tenemos que hacer nada especialmente complicado, podemos ir a comer helado, o ir a cortar fresas.

—¿Cómo una cita?

—Hace mucho que no salimos, Harry…

—Sólo si vuelves a dormir conmigo.

—No tienes que chantajearme para eso.

—No lo sé… No imagino que tengas ganas de dormir cerca de mí o de tocarme luego de lo que hice.

—Fue un error. Te perdono.

—No es cierto, no aún, lo veo en tus ojos. No me mientas. —Draco suspiró.

—Estoy herido, no puedo evitarlo. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan miserable cómo cuándo te vi con alguien más. —Su honestidad golpeo a Harry como una tonelada de piedras. — Puedo perdonarte, y entender que parte de ello fue culpa mía. Pero me siento herido de cualquier forma. Es algo que tengo que manejar a mi manera.

—Creí que querrías reclamar tu territorio.

—No me malentiendas. —Dijo Draco, con una expresión de frustración. Sus dedos recorrieron su cabello, dejando algunas hebras sueltas que Harry tuvo el impulso de acomodar. — Claro que te quiero, quiero empujarte contra el sillón ahora mismo y recordarte que me perteneces… Pero no sé qué quieres tú.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Espetó Harry. — Te quiero, a ti. Por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Por qué jodidos no querría eso?

—No lo sé.  Porque hasta ahora has encontrado mi posesividad y mi búsqueda de dominio agotadora y sofocante. Porque sólo soy tu alfa cuando entras en celo o cuando quieres algo.

—Draco…

—Entiendo… creo, porque actúas como lo haces. Pero el control que pido no es con afán de ofenderte, o de herirte… Entiende que estoy tratando de asimilar lo que luche 8 años por ignorar a toda costa. Que no me necesitas, nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás. Que podría irme mañana y seguirías adelante sin problemas, que… Que te pertenezco totalmente, mi vida, mi alma, todo lo que soy como hombre y como alfa está enteramente dedicado a amarte. Pero tú no eres mío. Eres tuyo.

—Eso no tiene que ser algo malo.

—No dije que lo fuera, pero no es lo que quería cuándo… cuando me casé con un omega.

— ¿Qué quieres? Yo no soy…sumiso, dependiente o frágil. No necesito tu dinero, no quiero tus propiedades o tus reglas o que me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

—No quiero cambiarte, las cosas que quería de ti no las quería para perjudicarte. Bien, tal vez esperar que dejaras de lado tu libertad por criar a nuestro cachorro fue una tontería, fue un reflejo de mis deseos subconscientes, deseos que era mucho más fácil ignorar si Lily no estaba. Pero ahora Lily está y hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza, tantos instintos que no creí tener.

—Draco, yo…

—Ser alfa de un omega que no necesita nada es difícil. — Murmuró finalmente. — Me criaron para proveerle a una familia. Para hacerme cargo, para solucionar los problemas. Para que la única cosa en la mente de mi omega fuera lo mucho que quería que llegara a casa para hacer el amor. Me enseñaron que debía ocuparme de todo, trámites, ganar dinero, resolver conflictos, darte todo. Pero tú no necesitas nada, no me necesitas. ¿Qué valor tengo entonces? ¿Qué sentido tiene mi esfuerzo? Es mi naturaleza, y la ignoré por muchos años, Ahora está fuera de la coraza haciéndome daño.

—No tenía idea de que te sentías así. —Confesó Harry. En retrospectiva supuso que tenía sentido. Él había asumido que Draco era feliz así, aun cuándo todos los alfa que conocía actuaban diferente. Sabía lo que todos los alfa quieren, pero cuándo vio a Draco negárselo a sí mismo fue mucho más fácil aceptar su resignación que tratar de cambiar.

—Supongo que debí darme cuenta antes. Decir algo.

—Debí ser menos necio… Te necesito, Draco. Necesito a quién me quiere a pesar de mi fama, a quien soporta mis errores y mi egoísmo, a ese hombre amable que levanta mi ropa sucia del piso del baño y deja notitas de amor en mi bolsa del gimnasio. Al padre de mi hija…

—Gracias… Aprecio que lo digas. —Un “aún si no es cierto” flotó en el aire, Harry podía percibirlo como si Draco lo hubiera articulado. — Así que. Empecemos con algo pequeño. Una cita, Señor Malfoy. Mañana mismo, antes de que vuelvas al campo.  

—Sugerirte sexo fue algo inmaduro… nunca había pensado en eso pero, creo que doy por sentado que estarás mejor con sólo hacérmelo.

—Curas muchos de mis males, Harry, pero me temó que en este momento también eres el más grande.

—Pequeño suena bien… ¿El bosque de Godric?

—Tú, yo, una canasta de picnic con el almuerzo a la orilla del lago…

—Suena romántico, Señor Malfoy. — Concedió el moreno, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Draco le sonrió también. Quiso besarlo, intensamente. Pero se limitó a acurrucarse contra su pecho, dejando que la esencia a alfa llenara sus pulmones. Se relajó contra su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para no querer levantarse cuándo escucharon llorar a Lily.

—Debe tener hambre. —Dijo Draco con un suspiro.

—Iré por ella… Creo que me he mal acostumbrado a darle la botella… —Dijo Harry avergonzado. Era mucho más fácil guardar su leche en botellas para darle si no estaba que pensar en volver a casa a amamantar a su hija. Bueno, mientras terminaba el mes y tenía que irse, lo mínimo que podía hacer era cuidar de su bebé.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí, creo que sí. —Accedió Harry. Draco sonrió con suficiencia por apenas un segundo, pero el brillo fugaz de sus ojos le dio al omega una gran satisfacción. Tal vez ceder no era tan malo tal vez debió probarlo antes, tal vez eso le ayudaría a no sentirse tan perdido todo el tiempo.

\-----000-----

La semana de Navidad Harry no iría a trabajar, eran sus últimos días libres antes de que a mediados de Enero comenzara el furor de las eliminatorias para determinar a la selección nacional para la Liga Europea de Quidditch. Lily estaba a unos días de cumplir 5 meses, y parecía encantada con Harry ahora que pasaba gran parte del día con ella. Seguramente se distanciarían de nuevo mientras viajaba, pero ya que sería su última gira esperaba hacer todo bien para dedicarle el resto de su tiempo a su pequeña hija.  Lily balbuceaba cosas cuándo sus padres le hablaban, les arrancaba cosas de las manos y era especialmente juguetona. Parecía muy interesada en moverse, y si bien no gateaba del todo ya tenían que vigilarla de cerca pues en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de caerse de la cama o del cambiador si le quitaban los ojos de encima apenas unos segundos.

Sus familiares habían estado de acuerdo en dejarlos pasar la navidad a solas. Necesitaban el tiempo en familia, pero prometieron ir a comer a la Madriguera la tarde del 25, para que pudieran intercambiar regalos. Harry no recordaba ninguna Navidad a solas con Draco desde su boda, así que esperaba ansioso cenar y acurrucarse frente al fuego con su Alfa.

Draco no era muy aficionado de las decoraciones navideñas, pero como todo en la vida no podía decirle que no a Harry, y al final no sólo había un gran árbol de Navidad en la sala, también unos cuantos renos en el jardín, velas y figuritas por toda la casa, Lily estaba intrigada por el pequeño trineo que sobrevolaba la mesa del comedor y que tocaba villancicos por dónde pasaba, y ella intentaba golpearlo con sus manitas mientras se reía, Harry estaba sentado a su lado, haciendo llover brillo sobre su hija. Ella no parecía realmente interesada, pero estornudo un par de veces cuando las chispas caían sobre su rostro.

—Harry, deja a Lily en paz….

—Se está divirtiendo. — Se defendió el moreno, sonriéndole, Draco negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse frente a ellos.

—Di Ah

—Ah! — Harry abrió la boca y Draco metió una galleta. Pinky las horneaba cada Navidad. — Oh, el chocolate está perfecto este año… mmm .

—Igual que tú. —Susurró Draco besándole los labios. Harry se sonrojó pero no pudo contener una risita burlona. Draco había vuelto a ser físico con el apenas unos días antes. Besos dulces por aquí y por allá. Tomarse de la mano mientras caminaba por la calle, acurrucarse contra su espalda a la hora de dormir. Harry no haría mucho circo al respecto, pero le gustaba. Se sentía perdonado, a salvo.

—No puedo creer lo cursi que eres.

—Púdrete. —El Omega se rio antes de besarlo de nuevo. — Ven Lily, es hora de la siesta para ti. ¿Quieres dormir preciosa? ¿Sí? ¿Tienes sueño?

Lily respondió con un gorjeo feliz. Draco la presionó contra su pecho y le beso la cabeza, su cabello, negro como el de su padre estaba ahora lo bastante largo como para que Harry le hiciera dos diminutas colitas. Lily se veía adorable con ellas, pero las deshizo para que durmiera más cómoda.

—Ponle la piyama completa, Draco. Hace frío.

—Sí, lo sé. Tranquilo.

—Y la manta mágica, la que calienta sola.

—Lo sé, Harry, lo tengo.

—Sé que lo tienes… —Murmuró avergonzado. — No quiero que se enferme, Draco, ha estado nevando tanto.

—Ella va a estar perfecta, Harry. Dile adiós a papi, Lily.

—Adiós, Lily. Feliz Navidad.

Draco le sonrió antes de llevarse a la niña, la recostó en su cunita mientras le acariciaba la pancita, Lily no hablaba aún, pero disfrutaba estar con ella, con sus gorjeos extraños y la saliva que a veces escurría de su boca cuando masticaba algo que tenía en la mano. Draco usó un pañuelo para limpiarle la boca y espero a que se quedara dormida antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry estaba parado frente a la chimenea, mirando una fotografía de su boda que reposaba sobre ella con los ojos perdidos en el pasado. 9 años parecía mucho tiempo ahora. No se reconocía en ese Harry más joven, que sonreía mientras un Draco mucho más motivado le llenaba el rostro de besos en aquella fotografía encantada. No le hubiera creído a quien le dijera que aquella que casi una década después había estado tan cerca de perder a Draco. Se habría reído. ¿Habría sido sólo su embarazo lo que quebró su matrimonio? No. Habría ocurrido tarde o temprano. Él era egoísta, y Draco prefería guardar silencio. Alguno de los dos habría cometido un error tarde o temprano, todo se habría salido de control. La fragilidad de los cimientos de su relación lo azotó como una tormenta.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —. Draco ahora lo rodeaba cariñosamente, su barbilla recargada en su coronilla. Harry se aferró a los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho disfrutando del contacto. — Tengo frío.

—Puedo traerte chocolate caliente, o rompope caliente.

—No… sólo quédate así.

—La cena se va a enfriar.

—No me importa.

—Hermione te odiaría por explotar a tus elfos y luego dejar sin tocar la cena que prepararon.

—Les dimos días libres, que no querían. La PEDDO estaría orgullosa…

Draco río detrás de sí pero no discutió. A pesar de las luces y decoraciones el ambiente no era muy festivo. Habían acordado no darse regalos, de la misma forma fría en que habían acordado no tener relaciones hasta que sintieran que no era una forma de evitar sus problemas. Había sido extrañamente fácil, a pesar de sus instintos y a pesar de lo mucho que aquello haría por relajarlos.

—Mañana iremos a La Madriguera.

—Lo sé, y luego iremos a ver a mi madre, para que le dé su regalo a Lily.

—Has hablado con tu padre.

—No. Supongo que es un buen momento para ver en dónde está en relación a hace unos meses.

— ¿No volverás a hablarle nunca si no accede a disculparse?

—No.

—Draco…

—No volveré a permitirle tratarte de esa forma… Lamento no haber hecho algo antes.

—Está bien…

—Creo que huelo la cena, cariño. ¿No tienes hambre?

—No de comida.

—Harry…

—Lo sé… lo siento. —Dijo suspirando. Se separaron el tiempo suficiente para darse un beso rápido. La cena estaba caliente y deliciosa. Pavo horneado, puré de patatas, bollos de mantequilla, tarta de carne. Harry extraño un poco el ruido y el caos de la Navidad con la familia Weasley. Con petardos mágicos, huevos sorpresa y adornos flotantes que recorrían la casa entonando villancicos. Draco probablemente detestaba esas cosas, por eso pasaban año nuevo con su familia, lo que hasta ahora Harry detestaba.

Su relación estaba construida en base a acuerdos que no dejaban a ninguno de los dos satisfechos. Ahora veía muy claramente que debieron empezar a cambiar cosas años antes. Draco jamás le diría lo mucho que odiaba ver a Harry rodeado de alfas, expuesto frente a todos, siendo su propia persona cuándo cada célula de su cuerpo demandaba que fuera sólo suyo.  Y Harry quería tener a Draco ahí, saber que no importaba lo que hiciera, a dónde fuera, cuánto tiempo estuviera lejos, Draco siempre iba a esperarlo. Y Draco había esperado, hasta que ya no pudo más.

—¿Harry?

—Lo siento.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry asintió lentamente, la comida en su plato ahora mucho menos interesante.

—Creo que debimos intercambiar regalos, nos habría dado una razón para no dormirnos 10 minutos luego de cenar.

—Podemos jugar ajedrez, o naipes.

—Puff, no estamos en la sala común, Draco. — Se burló el moreno.

—Me hubiera gustado compartir sala común contigo. En retrospectiva creo que hubieras sido una buena influencia en mi vida.

—Seguro mis calificaciones hubieran sido mejores.

—Lo dudo, si Hermione no pudo salvarte, menos yo.

Tal vez era la tensión que sentían desde hace meses, o el vino, o la buena comida. Pero ambos se rieron, y rieron de nuevo. Y pasaron la noche contando historias de la escuela, sobre los salones abandonados dónde nadie te veía intimar con tus compañeros, sobre el mejor uso para la Sala de los Menesteres, sobre los libros con ilustraciones ridículas de objetos muggles y lo mucho que Draco quería tomar esa materia pero su padre no lo había permitido.  Cosas diminutas, tontas, que no sabían del otro. Al final es imposible conocer a alguien del todo. Una relación lleva trabajo, tiempo. Pero amaba a Draco, así que los meses por venir, que serían pesados y llenos de retos y nuevas dinámicas, no le asustaban tanto ahora.


	18. Cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Y Draco consideran algunas formas de cambiar su vida para bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mis otros fic también lo mencionaré, pero viví un par de meses muy complicados en mi vida personal y eso provoco una baja en acalizaciones. Ahor estoy mejor, lista para terminar esta y empezar muchos proyectos nuevos, incluyendo mi primera novela original! 
> 
> Gracias por leer!

A Harry, como a todo el mundo, le gustaba ganar. O mejor dicho, no le gustaba perder. Pero en el Quidditch profesional siempre hay sorpresas, los Cuervos de Londres eran uno de los mejores equipos de Inglaterra, pero habían tenido malos años también. Pero ese era por mucho el peor año desde que Harry podía recordar.

El equipo había perdido un cazador ante el escándalo y Alex había decidido renunciar luego del “asunto” con Harry, que tenía pensado retirarse de cualquier forma luego de las clasificatorias. Los jugadores de banca que súbitamente habían ascendido eran buenos, claro. Pero no estaban a la altura del resto de los equipos de la liga. O eso pensaba Harry. Flotando en medio del campo en el último partido para su equipo. Llevaba casi dos meses fuera de casa, dos meses de constantes viajes, de ruedas de prensa, de reuniones, de entrenamiento intensivo, de buscar un reemplazo para el equipo que ya se había rendido de obtener pase a la liga nacional o de encontrar lugares en el equipo del país para la liga europea.

Estaba agotado. Y contrario a lo que esperaba, una serie de rotundas victorias, ni siquiera creía que el equipo pudiera ganas ese partido, no tenían oportunidad. El partido de ese día era en un lugar caluroso, Harry sentía como aquello lo afectaba, se sentía arder y estaba algo aturdido luego de casi 6 horas de juego. Tenía que encontrar la snitch, no para ganar pues incluso esa victoria sería insuficiente para subir a cuartos de final. Pero tenía que terminar ese partido. Les llevaban una ventaja de 224 puntos. Quería ahorrarse la humillación.

Vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, un destello dorado a la luz del atardecer, eso era todo. Si este iba a ser su último partido le salvaría a su equipo la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Cuando escuchó el bramido de la multitud ante una nueva anotación supo que era poca. Viró la escoba a la derecha rebuscando aquel brillo, lo encontró cerca del medio campo, y salió disparado mientras el buscador del otro equipo lo seguía, no había visto la pelota, pero sí a Harry, seguramente esperaba que siendo más rápido que él podría humillarlos aún más con la victoria.

Rodeó un par de cazadores y apenas logró esquivar una bludger dirigida a su cabeza antes de estirar el brazo. Sintió la pelotita entre sus dedos justo antes de que el buscador contrario golpeara como bólido contra él y cayeran ambos de la escoba a un par de metros del suelo. Harry se retorció adolorido sobre el pasto antes de levantar el puño del que salían dos alitas desesperadas. Esa no era la forma en que quería despedirse del deporte. Maldijo para sí mientras sus compañeros agotados desmontaban a su alrededor y le ayudaban a ponerse de pie. Aquella iba a ser una semana muy dolorosa.

El calor era algo que no podía soportar. Cuándo terminaron las humillantes entrevistas, el más largo set de entrevistas de su vida, Harry ya estaba sudoroso y sucio, pero luego de ducharse en la privacidad de su habitación su temperatura no había bajado. Intentó no preocuparse. Tenía que descansar para volver a casa mañana. Una semana y haría el anuncio oficial de su retiro. Luego de ese juego casi parecía una buena idea.

Las sábanas se sentían como papel de lija contra su piel. Pero cuándo las quitó el calor no pareció reducirse, se quitó la piyama, incluso la ropa interior pero no sentía nada más que ardor en cada centímetro del cuerpo. Quiso moverse, servirse algo de agua, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada de sudor. Jadeó secamente cuándo sintió la misma humedad entre sus piernas, líquido de dulce aroma y espesa consistencia que escurría obscenamente desde su entrada, extrañamente vacía…  Mierda, eso era imposible.

Se cambió a la otra cama de la habitación. Con mucho cuidado tocó suavemente su entrada y la encontró hambrienta y ardiente. Mierda. Gimoteo como un animal herido. No podía estar en celo, los Omega entran en celo cuándo sus crías tienen entre 11  y 12 meses de vida, para facilitar el cuidado y desarrollo de camadas grandes, pero Lily apenas había cumplido 9. Era muy pronto.

Era muy pronto, muy súbito y no estaba con el único que podía hacerlo sentirse mejor. Gimió suavemente el nombre de su Alfa, pensando como mierda iba a llamarlo. Sintió su cuello arder, cómo si alguien hubiera presionado carbón al rojo vivo contra él. Mierda, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a su Alfa, llenándolo con su nudo. Sí, oh dios sí. Atrapándolos juntos durante horas mientras su semilla ardiente lo llenaba hasta quedar lleno de cachorritos, sí.

\-----000-----

—¿Harry?...

—Draco… ¿Draco? —Su sueño intranquilo se vio interrumpido por un olor familiar, era el mismo olor que solía cubrirlo siempre, el olor a tinta y hiervas que despedía su alfa. — Draco, por favor. Tienes que anudarme, por favor…

—Shh, está… está bien cariño. —Susurró recibiéndolo entre sus brazos. Cuándo Harry no llegó a casa a la hora que prometió Draco supo que algo andaba mal. Pero jamás se imaginó que estaría en pleno celo.  A juzgar por su aroma llevaba un día y unas cuentas horas. El ambiente estaba pesado con el apabullante aroma a hormonas y sexo y Draco no podía ni ver claramente entre la sangre que rápidamente había bajado a poner su miembro duro como roca y la deleitable visión su de Omega doblegado a su naturaleza, rogándole por el nudo. — Ti…tienes que tomarte esto…

—No, no quiero, tienes que follarme, Draco. —Debatió Harry, ignorando la poción que le ofrecían y rasgando ropa en su intento de sentir la piel del otro directamente. Sus ojos estaban casi negros, apenas un atisbo de  verde en ellos. Draco jadeó sintiendo dolor entre las piernas.

—Por favor, cielo… Es anticonceptiva, hazlo por mí.

— ¿No quieres mis cachorros, Alfa? — Gimió Harry, Draco se quejó de nuevo. — Yo los quiero, todos los que quieras, dentro de mí, Alfa, pero tienes que anudarme primero, por favor…

—Mierda… Harry, no hagas esto.

Harry no escuchaba, se negaba a tomar la poción mientras desnudaba a Draco y lo empujaba contra la cama, Draco luchó un poco más, pero mientras Harry, con la piel sonrojada y los muslos húmedos, lo atrapaba contra las sabanas, perdió el poco auto control que sentía. Su respiración estaba igual de agitada y su erección se alzaba de forma dolorosa. Podía sentir el nudo inflamándose en la base. Tenía varios meses sin hacer el amor con su esposo, su cuerpo parecía necesitar el celo mucho más de lo que él creía. La botellita cayó al suelo y no hizo nada por levantarla cuándo sintió el calor de la entrada de Harry presionando contra la punta de su miembro. Su gemido de satisfacción fue gutural cuándo lo engullo hambriento y Harry tembló contra el nudo, sintiéndose por primera vez cómo si el calor de su cuerpo fuera a ceder.

Probablemente si el cuarto no estuviera inundado de sus hormonas, Draco se habría controlado. Tal vez si Harry no cabalgara sobre él con él dejando escapar sonidos de gatita enamorada cada vez que el Alfa rozaba su próstata, Draco habría podido obligarlo a beber. Tal vez si no hubiera perdido el enfoque luego de incorporarse, agitando las caderas para llegar aún más adentro, besando el cuello pálido frente a él. No, ya no había nada que hacer. Su cuerpo demandaba llenarlo hasta que no pudiera moverse.

Dejó una serie de mordidas hasta la marca de su cuello y la besó suavemente, sintió al Omega temblar entre sus dedos y continuó subiendo la intensidad de sus movimientos. Su entrada comenzaba a dilatarse violentamente, Harry no podía resistirlo más, así como apenas podía hablar. Se aferró al cuello ajeno antes de venirse intensamente entre sus cuerpos, chorritos de semen cubriendo el abdomen del Alfa que jadeo indefenso ante la presión.

Luego de un par de estocadas más el nudo se inflamó lo suficiente para sellarlos juntos, la imposibilidad de salir de su cuerpo mando a Draco directo al orgasmo. Ni su ser racional habría recordado un mejor orgasmo que ese. Pareció vaciarse dentro de su esposo por horas. Harry ronroneó contra su pecho un buen rato, incluso entre los besos de cariño que Draco le daba mientras el nudo se suavizaba lo suficiente para dejarlo salir.

Harry estaba listo para una segunda rondada tan pronto que Draco juraría que su erección nunca cedió, ahora estaba sumido en la misma e irreal necesidad de joder. Lo empujó contra la cama, levantando sus caderas lo suficiente para entrar de nuevo, deslizándose gracias a la humedad y a su propia semilla que escurría de forma sucia y provocativa desde su entrada abierta e impaciente. Harry dejó escapar un grito de gusto, empujando de nuevo para empalarse hasta el fondo y Draco tuvo que sostenerlo firmemente para controlar el movimiento.

—Tienes que dejarme hacer esto, Harry.

—Por favor, Draco, por favor… muévete, te lo suplico…

—Mierda…

No quería perder aún más el control, pero cada embestida, cada golpe que enviaba choques eléctricos a su Omega era el cielo para él, con el chapoteo húmedo que provocaban sus cuerpos al golpearse una y otra vez, los gemidos desesperados de Harry rogándole por más. Sus dedos que se aferraban tan fuerte a sus caderas que dejarían moretones, más y más marcas de su posesión, gimió quedamente ante la idea. Todos deberían saber que Harry no era de nadie más, era suyo, suyo para joder, suyo para complacer y para marcar.

No fue hasta la tercera vez, acurrucado contra su espalda con el nudo una vez firmemente dentro de Harry, que Draco se cuestionó su celo en primer lugar. ¿No debería llegar hasta que Lily cumpliera un año?

El pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó, el calor obligándolos a retozar de nuevo y no desapareció durante dos días más.

\-----000-----

—Harry, tienes que tratar de calmarte un poco. Podemos hacer esto más tarde. —Dijo Draco, sentado en la sala de su casa con Lily sentada sobre su rodilla.

—No, no puedo. Se supone que salga a decirle a esa gente que me retiré para pasar tiempo con mi familia. Mierda, Draco. ¿En que pensábamos? No estoy listo para otro cachorro. — Gimoteo preocupado. Draco suspiró, si bien era lo que más quería tampoco estaba preparado para tener otro bebé. — ¿Cuánto tiempo toma esto?

—Dale un minuto, Harry.

Harry paseó intranquilo una vez más. Draco había preparado cada poción que conocía para detectar el embarazo. Todas descansaban sobre la mesita de la sala, burbujeando mientras reaccionaban a la gotita de sangre que habían dejado caer en ella unos segundos antes.

—No entiendo. Primero entro en celo antes de tiempo, ahora esto…

—Harry, ya escuchaste a la doctora, pasaste mucho tiempo lejos de Lily, tu cuerpo simplemente asumió que tu cachorro era mayor y por eso sucedió.

—Es una tontería Draco, lo que menos necesitamos es otro bebé… ¡No habíamos tenido sexo en meses!

—Bueno, sobre eso ya no podemos hacer nada. —Dijo sonriendo avergonzado. — Creo que fue mucho más terapéutico ver tu cara cada vez que te venías sobre mí, mucho más saludable…

—Draco… —Susurró Harry sonrojándose. La primera poción soltó un poquito de humo y ambos la miraron fijamente. Lily se rio divertida cuándo cambio a un brillante color azul.

—Negativo.

—Gracias a Merlín…—Murmuró Harry. Una a una todas las pociones de la mesa dieron negativo y Harry cayó rendido junto a su esposo. — Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy esperando.

—Harry…

—Sé que es lo que tú quieres, Draco, pero…

—No, está bien. No quiero otro cachorro ahora. Con o sin sexo tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar aún. Además de que esta cosita sigue siendo mi prioridad. — Dijo besándole la mejilla a Lily que se rio de nuevo. Harry asintió, estirando los brazos en dirección a su hija que olfateo el aire antes de hacer lo mismo. No parecía muy segura de quien era Harry desde que había regresado, pero con el paso de los días parecía recordar bien su aroma.

—Tengo que ir a esa estúpida rueda de prensa.

—Estaremos ahí si nos quieres.

—No, no quiero que Rita le tome fotos a Lily. Es muy pequeña. —Dijo abrazándola con cariño.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero no creo que debas estar solo.

—Estaré bien. Me siento bastante satisfecho. —La sonrisa pícara que le regalo hizo a Draco hinchar el pecho con orgullo. Claro que estaba satisfecho.

\-----000-----

A pesar de los años que tenía haciéndolo los cuartos llenos de cámaras y periodistas continuaban poniendo a Harry nervioso. Detestaba la atención casi tanto como le gustaba ser reconocido y apreciado, era sin duda un círculo poco saludable. Cuándo subió al podio y lanzó un _Sonorus_ sobre su garganta casi quiso salir corriendo.

—Agradezco a todos su tiempo, creo que la última vez que algo sucedió en mi vida no me tomé la molestia de decirles las cosas y eso no fue correcto. Por eso ahora quiero hacer adecuadamente el anunció de mi retiro permanente del Quidditch profesional.

La sala se llenó de un gemido de asombro colectivo. Harry se aferró al pequeño podio, con las palmas sudadas y tratando de no parecer tan nervioso como se sentía, tenía náuseas y ahora sabía que no eran gracias a un bebé. Una a una se levantaron las manos. Harry continuó.

—Gracias al apoyo del público y los medios mi carrera ha sido exitosa. Dos copas del mundo, 5 copas europeas, 4 premios al jugador del año. Nadie podría pedir una carrera tan exitosa y nunca dejaré de agradecerles. Pero creo que es momento de dedicarle más tiempo a mi familia. A mi esposo y a mi hija, creo que es momento de ser mejor para ellos.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás esperando de nuevo? ¿Por eso te retiras?

—¿Qué? No…yo…

—Harry, ¿es cierto que Draco pensaba tomar un segundo Omega si no te retirabas?

—¿Quién les dijo que…?

—¿Quién va a ganar el pan ahora?

Harry se mordió el labio, irritado.

—Draco y yo estamos muy bien, no hay nadie más que nuestra hija en nuestra relación y no, no estamos pensando agregar otro miembro a la familia pronto. Ambos hemos trabajado mucho y no necesitamos su preocupación con respecto al dinero. Esta conferencia fue una formalidad para que ustedes sepan lo que sucede cuándo no me vean la próxima temporada. Gracias por su tiempo.

Ignoró el mar de preguntas mientras bajaba la escalera, seguridad intentó controlar la marea de reporteros interesados mientras Harry salía del hotel dónde estaban, camino un poco más, pensando en llevar algo de comer a casa antes de desaparecer cuándo alguien lo abordó.

—Señor Malfoy, Jeremy Rhyme, de Radio MagicSound!

—Lo siento, Señor Rhyme, ya terminé la conferencia. — Le dijo Harry amablemente, no lo había llamado Señor Potter, así que le agradó de inmediato.

—Lo sé, no tengo interés en presionarlo sobre su vida personal. En realidad hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarle. A nivel Laboral.

—No voy a continuar jugando, lo siento. —Dijo sin poder ocultar su melancolía.

—Lo entiend, y respetamos su decisión. No, queremos ofrecerle otra cosa. ¿Puedo invitarle a usted y a su esposo un café?

—Vale… Pero no se moleste, puede venir a casa conmigo.

Draco lo miró confundido cuándo apareció en su sala con aquél extraño hombre de mediana edad, regordete y bigotón. Sin embargo se presentó tan efusivamente como con Harry, incluso hizo un amable cumplido sobre lo grande que estaba Lily, que los miraba de pie en su corralito, con las piernitas abiertas en una postura extraña tratando de no caer.

—No quiero quitarles mucho tiempo. Gracias. —Dijo a Draco que le ofreció una taza antes de sentarse junto a Harry en el sillón frente al hombre. — Harry, has sido un jugador muy valioso para los equipos y para el país, eres muy afamado y muy querido por la gente.

—Le agradezco…

—Y la gente, bueno, la gente no va a querer dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Digo tu embarazo los tomó por sorpresa pero los complace que tengas un cachorro. Ahora no hay cachorro y sólo van a perderte.

— ¿A dónde va con esto? —Preguntó Draco, inquieto.

—Harry, quiero ofrecerte empleo con nosotros.

—¿Empleo?

—Sí, digo claramente no necesitas el dinero. —Dijo señalando  su hermosa casa. — Pero a veces pasar directamente al retiro es algo difícil, sobre todo para la gente activa como tú. Así que mientras estabas ahí explicando pensé en esto. Yo necesito un nuevo comentarista de Quidditch.

— ¿Comentarista? —Harry parecía confundido por la forma en que sólo podía repetir lo último que le decían.

—MagicSound! Es una de las estaciones más viejas y respetadas del mundo mágico, Harry. Tenemos más de 150 corresponsales por todo el mundo. Una gran audiencia y nuestro interés principal es darle a la gente contenido de calidad. La temporada de Quidditch viene muy fuerte, muchos jugadores se han retirado, ha habido escándalos, es un renacimiento. Necesitamos a alguien como tú para que la gente se sienta familiarizada. Alguien que conoce ese mundo perfectamente, alguien cuya opinión será respetada. Y es un gran empleo para estar con tu familia, sólo tienes que tomar un traslador al partido en turno, narrarlo y volver a casa en cuánto termine. Sin conferencias, sin formalidades, el papeleo se arregla una vez a la semana y te pagaríamos al mes.

Draco y Harry se miraron. Era una buena oportunidad, eso les decían los ojos del otro. Harry pasaría mucho tiempo en casa, no estaría en ningún tipo de peligro, volvería a casa de inmediato. Draco no tendría que preocuparse mucho, Harry estaría ocupado y pasaría tiempo con Lily. Probablemente no sería mucho dinero pero, el hombre lo había dicho y tenía razón, Harry tenía más dinero del que podría gastar.

—Aquí está la dirección de la radiodifusora y mis datos personales. —Dijo ofreciéndoles una tarjetita. — Piénsalo un par de días y mándame una lechuza. Tenemos dos semanas antes del siguiente partido clasificatorio, para que descanses, disfrutes lo que queda del invierno.

—Vale… Lo haré. Gracias.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Susurró Draco cuándo estuvieron a solas.

—Suena bien, supongo. Me mantendría ocupado, pero no a diario…— Dijo Harry pensativo. Lily trato de acerarse a ellos y cayó sobre su trasero, Harry se rio suavemente antes de ayudarla a levantarse. — Creo que iré a ver qué me dicen.  ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Sí, lo estoy. Creo que es bueno, muy bueno. Para todos.

— ¿Tú?

—Dejaré de trabajar con Blaise a finales de marzo, Harry, como lo prometí.

—Vámonos, Draco.

— ¿A dónde?

—A dónde sea, de vacaciones. Tú, yo y Lily. A la playa, dónde nadie sepa quiénes somos y ella pueda aprender cosas nuevas. Cuándo volvamos decidiré que hacer.

—Lo dices en serio. — Dijo Draco sonriendo, Harry tenía la mirada fija y firme. — Bien, haré las reservaciones ya mismo, habrá que comenzar a empacar.

—Traeré el baúl de viaje. —Dijo Harry emocionado, cargo a Lily y subió las escaleras tan rápido que Draco no pudo decir nada más. Lo hacía feliz ver a su esposo motivado y alegre, incluso si era sólo por unas vacaciones, pero la realidad es que un cambio de ambiente y algo de tiempo juntos les vendría bien. La idea de hacerle el amor en la playa le provocó ligera incomodidad en los pantalones, pero lo puso a trabajar aún más rápido.

\-----000-----

Esa había sido una idea excelente, debieron pensarlo en el segundo en que su matrimonio comenzó a tambalearse. Lejos de las cámaras, de su familia, de sus responsabilidades. Draco no era del tipo que disfrutaba la playa, pero luego de dos días tirado en la arena con Harry a su lado y Lily jugueteando a la sombra de una enorme sombrilla, piñas coladas y el rugido del mar parecían curar todos los males.

Había sido difícil el primer día, Lily no parecía satisfecha con el calor, pero en cuánto la metieron a la piscina estaba tan encantada que no quería salirse. Draco le enseño a armar montones de arena y Harry la cubría de bloqueador de forma casi obsesiva, incluso si siempre la mantenían a la sombra. El ambiente era ameno, relajado. Dormían mucho mejor por la noche y ni hablar del sexo que era, literalmente, caliente.

Los días pasaban lentos pero no parecían hartarse de ello, el ambiente festivo del hotel invitaba a fiestas y a beber, Lily era muy pequeña para disfrutar de los juegos y dulces pero Draco había comprado un flotador encantado en forma de ballena que la llevaba alrededor de la alberca entre risas.

También significaba tiempo a solas para ellos. Contrataron una niñera la penúltima noche, que cuidara a Lily mientras ellos compartían una cena romántica junto al mar. Algo había en el bramido del oleaje que parecía relajar todas las tensiones de sus cuerpos. Harry soltó su mano para caminar hasta la orilla, suspirando cuándo las olas hundieron sus pies en la arena, mojándole hasta las pantorrillas. La luna brillaba enorme sobre sus cabezas, su forma reflejándose grande y blanca en el agua.

Draco se paró detrás de él, recargando su barbilla en su cabeza y rodeándole con los brazos, Harry se dejó caer en su pecho y cerró los ojos. La sal y la humedad llenaron sus pulmones, incluso sobre el aroma de pura felicidad que brotaba de su Alfa.

—Estás feliz.

—Deberíamos vivir aquí. — Respondió Draco. — Podríamos comprar una casa en la playa, venir cada verano.

—Eso suena bien… Lily se divertiría mucho en el mar, podríamos  venir en invierno también, cuando vuelva de Hogwarts.

—Mm, haríamos el amor en cada centímetro de una casa nueva.

—Pero no podemos volver a hacerlo en la playa Draco, aún tengo arena en lugares íntimos.

La risa de Draco fue cantarina y contagiosa.

—No quisiste hacerlo en el jacuzzi de la habitación.

—Podríamos hacerlo ahí… —Murmuró Harry, su mano repto hasta la entrepierna ajena, presionando suavemente. — Apenas caminando en la playa y ya estás un poco duro.

—Basta, hay niños aquí…— Susurró separándose suavemente, una familia de 5 pasó a su lado, riendo y empujando la arena pesadamente con los pies. Miraron las olas llevarse sus huellas apenas unos segundos después. Un vendedor les ofreció una divertida figurita de mono que saltaba del interior de un coco y otro una muñeca de palma que compraron para llevarle a Narcissa.

—¿Ya podemos ir a dónde no hay niños?

—Tenemos una hija.

—Estará dormida…—Susurró Harry, unos pasos lejos de Draco, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna con un verde intenso, su piel parecía resplandecer en la noche, Draco le quitó las gafas para compartir un beso cálido, la noche enfriaba a su alrededor pero mientras más se besaban más calor sentían.

—¿Me matarías si sólo quisiera abrazarte por horas?

—Sí… —Respondió Harry. — Podemos tomar un baño primero…

—Ansioso ¿eh? Y Egoísta como todos los Gryffindor.

—Puff, y tú eres una serpiente mentirosa y abusiva… mira que dejarme así de húmedo…

—Eso te pasa por ser un león lujurioso. —Seguían bromeando pero apenas podían notarlo en el tono de su voz, sus cuerpos estaban fundidos en un abrazo tan íntimo que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que realmente querían. Harry no estaba muy seguro como subieron hasta su habitación y despidieron a la jovencita que cuidaba a Lily. Sólo sabía que su hija estaba dormida y que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la dura erección de su esposo entre los labios.

Draco jadeó suavemente mientras Harry bajaba hasta acariciar el nudo con los dientes, no estaba tan inflamado como cuándo Draco entraba en celo, lo cual era una pena, pero su presencia le provocaba escalofríos del buen tipo.

—¿Sabes que deberías hacer el próximo mes?

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos mientras Harry lo envolvía con sus dedos y usaba sus manos para bombear suavemente.

—Deberías anudar mi boca. —Susurró con malicia. Draco soltó una blasfemia. Harry tomó eso como una señal para continuar. — ¿Lo imaginas? Tu polla hasta el fondo…

—Harry, detente…

—Tu nudo inflamado contra mis dientes, sin poder salir…— Su aliento acariciaba la húmeda cabeza enrojecida y le arrancaba quejidos de gusto al Alfa.

—Por…por favor, Harry.

—Y luego, cuándo te vengas… no podría respirar, estaría indefenso, ahogándome en tu semilla, alfa.

—Mierda… Mierda, Harry…—Murmuró antes de venirse entre sus dedos, Harry inmediatamente lo rodeó con su boca, bebiendo cada gota de brillante semen blanco con una expresión que a Draco le llegó directo al nudo, casi sollozando de gusto mientras Harry básicamente lo ordeñaba hasta estar seco.

—Es tan fácil molestarte.

—Vas a pagar por eso…

—Ahora no, Lily despertará en 15 minutos para comer. Tal vez no deberíamos volver a casa nunca.

—Parece un buen plan… Consideremos comprar una casa aquí.

—¿En serio?

—¿Porqué no? Serán buenos recuerdos, podríamos invitar a la familia.

—Draco…

—Mi padre algún día comprenderá, Harry. —Murmuró tristemente. —Por mí o por Lily, o por madre tal vez. Esperaré, pero no voy a rogarle.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. No es tan malo. —Dijo sonriéndole, aún agitado por el orgasmo, dejándose caer en la cama, Harry repto suavemente hasta recostarse a su lado. Sintió dedos fríos acariciando su costado y labios en su cuello, acariciando su marca y enviando chispas de felicidad por su cuerpo.

—Descansa, mañana será un día ocupado.


	19. Estabilidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un breve cap antes del final, será cursi, será largo. Gracias como siempre por sus lecturas y comentarios, el trabajo no me da muchas oportunidades de responder cada uno, pero siempre los leo y animan mi día!
> 
> Si quieren estar al tanto de datos sobre mis próximos proyectos y actualizaciones los invito a mi pág en facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kikyo0Takarai/

—Moran está detrás de Zeller, la Quaffle no ha estado casi en las manos de los Tornados, pero Andrews y James están justo atrás. —Gritó Harry emocionado, casi saltando sobre la butaca con una mano sobre el micrófono encantado frente a él, sus gritos eran apenas audibles sobre el bramido de la multitud. — Oh, esperen, ese brillo en la media cancha. ¿Será? ¡Sí! Anderson tiene la Snitch. Los Halcones ganan 398 contra 170 a las Avispas.

Harry amaba su trabajo. No tenía idea de lo mucho que podría disfrutar el Quidditch sin estar en la cancha. Pero era emocionante, cada partido, cada jugada. Habían tenido razón en recomendarle ese empleo, Harry no tenía muchas habilidades, pero sabía tanto de Quidditch y la gente lo amaba. Respetaban su opinión y su juicio, sin mencionar su entusiasmo.

Estrechó un par de manos mientras daban los anuncios finales y los gritos de los admiradores se fundían con los cánticos de los anuncios mágicos que flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Con un movimiento de varita cerró la cabina detrás de él e intento no perderse en el tumulto de gente que abandonaba el estadio. Vio a lo lejos una bandera que cantaba bastante desafinada y se rio. Realmente disfrutaba esto. Vale, no era lo mismo, no era tan emocionante o glamoroso, pero era divertido, conocía mucha gente, viajaba. Pero lo más importante es que pasaba mucho más tiempo con su familia.

Había estado ahí para Lily cuándo dio sus primeros pasos y cuándo dijo su primera palabra, cuándo encontró su primera flor y cuándo robó una varita para transformar un zapato en un gallo de cuero que despertó a sus padres con un cacareo aterradoramente antinatural.

Draco había vuelto a trabajar como pocionista independiente, y si bien pasaba mucho tiempo en su estudio en el sótano trabajaba menos horas, especialmente desde que Lily comenzó a caminar. Ahora su niña ya dos años y Harry no podía creer lo grande que era. Sus piernitas la sostenían firmemente mientras corría de aquí a allá. Balbuceaba todo el tiempo y usaba las palabras que si conocía constantemente para obtener lo que quería.

Desapareció del estadio cuándo pudo y con un suave ruido apareció en la sala de su casa. Miró alrededor pero no escuchó sonido algúno.

—¿Draco? —Llamó, dejando la capa sobre la mesa y pensando seriamente quitarse la túnica también.

—Afuera. Ven a ver esto.

La curiosidad lo llevó a su jardín rápidamente, Lily sonrió cuándo lo vio, poniéndose de pie tan rápido como pudo y estirando sus manitas hacia él.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi, `tillo! —Chilló emocionada desde el arenero que habían colocado un par de meses antes y que era su total obsesión.

—Es precioso, Lily. —Dijo sonriéndole, frente a ella había un montoncito de arena apilado claramente con una cubetita. Tenía un par de ramitas con hojas enterradas en forma de banderas en lo que Harry asumió eran las torres. Su vestidito estaba lleno de arena igual que sus mejillas. Draco estaba sentado junto a ella, sosteniéndola de la cintura para mantenerla de pie.

—¡Papi! —Harry se llevó a la niña a los brazos y le beso la frente, Lily tenía ya el cabello largo y negro hasta los hombros, Draco disfrutaba de hacerle las tiernas trenzas que ahora tenía. El alfa se acercó a ellos para besar al moreno en los labios antes de que Lily se soltara de su abrazo y caminara torpemente hasta su palita para comenzar a cavar con gran interés.

—¿Buen día?

—Lo fue. ¿Tú?

—Llevó casi una hora mirándola cavar, podría hacerlo todo el día. —Confesó Draco con una sonrisa, Harry se acurrucó contra él, inhalando su aroma y disfrutando de la calma de tener a su alfa y a su cachorro a plena vista.

—Habrá que darle un baño luego. Tendrá arena en el cabello por días.

—Si la metemos a la tina luego no querrá salir.

—En eso se parece a ti.

Draco rio y Harry le robó un beso más, el alfa no le dejó separarse, apresándolo contra su cuerpo y aumentando la intensidad de su intercambio, Harry jadeó suavemente cuándo se separaron, con las mejillas rojas pero una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Basta! Lily va a vernos.

—No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, Sr. Malfoy.

—Hablando de cosas malas, Sirius y Remus dicen que podemos dejarles a Lily para mi próximo celo. Pero Draco… Tu madre en algún omento la querrá de vuelta.

—Madre puede visitarla todo el tiempo, pero no si padre está con ella.

—Draco, ya han pasado más de dos años, deberías hablar con él.

—Dije que hablaría con él cuándo se disculpara y sigo esperando. —Dijo Draco con una expresión seria, Harry suspiró. Miró a su preciosa niña, feliz y sonriente. — Lamento que se perdiera tantas cosas.

—Estoy seguro que él también lo lamenta. Pero ya tendrá otra oportunidad. —Dijo Harry alzándose de hombros, Draco lo miró curioso. — Bueno… sabes. Es sólo que… todo está tan bien… Tal vez, y digo ya que viene mi celo y eso…

—Harry. ¿Quieres tener otro cachorro?

—Tal vez. ¡Pero sólo uno! —Corrigió rápidamente, realmente no creía poder vivir con más de dos hijos, incluso si Draco quería cuatro. Su sonrisa ilusionada, que subió hasta encender sus ojos convenció a Harry de que ya estaban listos para eso.

—Harry…

—Si no quieres podemos…

—¡Claro que quiero! Lily se divertirá más con un hermano o hermana. —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa, besándole las mejillas, el cuello y finalmente la marca, lo que le arrancó a su esposo un suspiro.

Lily volteo a mirarlos y decidieron que era momento de entrar. Luego de un baño y una cena bastante desastrosa, Lily insistía en arrojar la comida cuándo usaba la cuchara, Lily finalmente se perdió en un sueño profundo y pacifico en su cunita. Dormía tan bien ahora, Harry disfrutaba mucho desde que su hija dormía muchas horas seguidas durante la noche, y desde que había dejado de amamantar.

Claro que si tenían otro cachorro eso se terminaría, tendrían que volver a despertar cada 3 horas para alimentarlo y Harry volvería a estar a rebosar de leche, sus piel siempre sensible y adolorida, pero no podía negar que aquello era dulce, y de una extraña forma placentero.

\-----000-----

Si Harry tuviera que nombrar algo bueno de ser un Omega era sin duda era el Celo. Estaba ardiendo, húmedo y deseoso. Y podía darse el lujo de pasar de2 a 3 días en cama, cada capricho suyo cumpliéndose, con Draco follándolo entusiastamente cada vez que le rogaba por ello con maullidos enamorados. No podía decir que fuera diferente sin la poción anticonceptiva, no sentía la menor diferencia.

Gimió suavemente cuándo Draco se movió finalmente, presionando suavemente la punta de su miembro contra su próstata y arrancándole un gemido de éxtasis que el rubio recibió como un premio. Harry hecho la cabeza atrás, mirándole con los ojos húmedos y la boa entreabierta, las mejillas sonrojadas y la piel ardiendo por el deseo de recibir justo aquello.

Su bombeo sólo fue amable unos segundos más, podía sentir el nudo creciendo en la base y no se tomó la molestia de tratar de fingir que el golpeteo de la pelvis de su alfa contra la humedad que escurría por sus muslos no era obscenamente erótico.

—¡Alfa, Alfa por favor…! —Susurró en un hilo de voz, su cuerpo convulsionándose constantemente mientras Draco soltaba una blasfemia.

—Mierda Harry, no digas eso….ah.

Draco parecía en un trance, su nudo inflamado ahora bastante atascado, pero ausentemente intento penetrarlo un par de veces más antes de acariciar suavemente sus costados, presionando sus dedos en su cintura y vaciándose en su interior. Harry se dejó caer con cuidado a la cama, Draco lo imitó y luego los recostó sobre un costado, aún unidos.

Sus dedos pasearon desde sus pezones, duros y sensibles por el abuso, hasta su vientre inflamado. No habían intentado tener un cachorro jamás, pero Harry había insistido en hacerlo como se debe. Draco acarició suavemente la parte más abultada, aquél saco que tenía justo ese propósito, llenarse con la semilla de su alfa y guardar semen hasta queda preñado. La idea de tener a su Omega tan dulcemente sometido, desbordando su semilla, buscando darle un cachorro, era suficiente para que su nudo vibrara dolorosamente, era el pensamiento más obsceno y satisfactorio que pudiera concebir.

La sensación era tan natural, tan correcta que Harry se quedó dormido en cosa de minutos. Probablemente por eso no sintió a Draco salir de su cuerpo cuándo el nudo cedió ni los golpes en la chimenea bloqueada unas horas después que evidenciaban un visitante. El alfa no quería separarse de su pareja, su aroma relajándolo tanto como el suyo debía hacer con el moreno, pero no quería despertarlo.

Draco se puso un par de pantalones de dormir antes de bajar, uso la varita para perfumar suavemente la estancia, el aroma salvaje de las hormonas de Harry tenía el ambiente pesado y denso, pero mejoró considerablemente con el hechizo, el que Harry estuviera durmiendo, expulsando los restos de su celo también ayudaba.

Con el sonrojo de quien acaba de tener sexo, el cabello revuelto y una media erección entre la piernas su padre era la última persona que Draco quería ver.

—¿Padre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Claramente este es un mal momento. —Expreso el hobre, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Draco.

—No, sólo…déjame buscar algo más de ropa.

Unos minutos más tarde había una taza de té frente a cada uno. Lucius parecía tenso y miraba las estanterías de la biblioteca con exagerado interés.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero… Quiero que seamos una familia otra vez.

—Vas a disculparte con Harry.

—Si debo hacerlo, lo haré. —Draco o miró sorprendido, Lucius no levantó la vista, avergonzado, pero su hijo no estaba seguro de qué. — Quiero… Quiero a Lily. La he visto, con tu madre en los jardines… ES…es mi única nieta y yo…

—Pensé que no querrías una nieta de Harry, que ella no era mi hija.

—Fui grosero y desconsiderado, creo que ya deje que mi orgullo dictara mis acciones…—Expreso avergonzado. Draco miró bien a su padre por primera vez y notó lo viejo que lucía.

—Te tomó mucho tiempo.

—Sí.

—Te disculparás cuándo Harry despierte.

—Lo haré.

—Madre…. ¿Madre sabe a qué viniste?

—Tiene una buena idea, por eso se quedó en casa.

—No puedes seguir siendo un asno. Harry va a quedarse, tendremos otro cachorro.

—No seré… un asno. Lo lamento.

—Vale… —Draco sonrió, no sabía que decir además de eso y no esperaba nada más de su padre, seguramente se sentía humillado disculpándose de ese modo, un Malfoy no hace eso.  Dos años, dos años había tomado para que su padre hiciera el esfuerzo que a su madre le tomó un par de meses. Lo hacía inmensamente feliz, y también lo obligó a reflexionar sobre su vida.

Querían otro bebé para formar una familia aún más grande, y ahora su vieja familia volvía a reunirse. Draco que había crecido amado por sus padres sentía mucho dolor lejos de uno de ellos, pero también era demasiado orgulloso para concederle el beneficio de saber lo mucho que lo había lastimado, Lucius era al final su padre y su única familia.  Eso era lo que querían, estar juntos, cómo Harry y sus padrinos. Como él deseaba pasar cada día junto a su hermosa hija.

Los Malfoy no tenían mucho a que aferrarse ya, pero dejar ir el orgullo, bueno eso era una buena idea.

\------0000-----

—Negativa también. —Suspiró Draco, Harry se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro con Lily en brazos.

—Qué tontería, no quería un bebé y lo tuve, ahora queremos uno y no sucede…

—Hemos intentado sólo durante dos celos, tal vez deberíamos tener paciencia.

—No quiero tener paciencia… —Dijo Harry con algo parecido a un puchero, Lily se removió entre sus brazos, tratando de bajarse, pero había muchos calderos en la habitación y no podía dejarla sola.

—Está bien, así es como funciona.

—Así funcionan mis polainas. ¡Quiero un bebé, Draco!

—Bueno, esa actitud no va a darte nada. ¿no quieres intentar de nuevo? Pensé que disfrutabas hacer esos bebés… —Harry se sonrojó, mirando a su hija como si Draco acabara de soltarle una grosería al papa.

—Lo disfruto…sólo…

—Paciencia, Harry. Sucederá cuando tenga que suceder. Alguien debería tomar su siesta.

—No. —Lily negó con su cabecita mirando a Draco con un puchero, Harry sonrió besándole la frente.

—Te iras a la cama, las niñas buenas toman la siesta.

—¡No sueño! ¡No!

—Venga ya, no seas llorona. —Dijo Harry divertido. La niña siguió negándose y Draco sonrió mientras los miraba alejarse. Incluso si no tenían más hijos siempre tendrían a Lily.

Lo que tenían ahora, era maravilloso. Aquella felicidad perpetua, aquella constante ambición de ser mejores, de ser más felices. Sin muchas peleas, sin llanto, sin hacerse daño. Sin sentirse solos, sin que Harry tuviera que luchar por nada, sin que l tuviera que sentirse apartado e inútil. Para Lily ambos eran perfectos y necesarios. Para Draco Harry era el mundo entero. Sintió ganas de llorar, mirando a su Omega y a su hija desde el pie de la escalera. Todo surreal, como si no lo mereciera. Tal vez así era.

 Aquella distracción consiguió hacerle olvidar la última poción sobre la mesa, la única que brillaba con el firme tono rojizo de un resultado positivo.


	20. 20 semanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco, no hay más que decir.

—No, Draco, no insistas. — Gimió Harry exasperado.

—Por favor, Harry, es la tradición de la familia Black.

—Mi hijo no va a llamarse Scorpius, lo molestarán por toda la vida.

— ¡Es un nombre perfectamente normal, es un buen nombre! — Dijo Draco son las mejillas rojas, él creía que seguir la tradición de darle a su hijo una constelación como nombre era una excelente idea, su esposo no parecía de acuerdo. Harry suspiró y rodó los ojos, volviendo a la lista de nombres en el pergamino en su mano mientras acariciaba distraídamente su vientre de 20 semanas.

Vaya que les había costado este segundo bebé, pero habían disfrutado hacerlo. Lily cumpliría los 3 años cuándo su hermanito naciera y si bien no era mucha diferencia de edad les parecía que esperaron lo suficiente antes de tener un segundo y último hijo. Draco había cambiado de opinión respecto a tener muchos cuándo Lily empezó a caminar y a parlotear todo el día.

Para Harry la experiencia era mucho mejor, las náuseas no habían pasado del segundo mes y aunque se Acercaba al tercer trimestre estaba mucho más pequeño que en su primer embarazo, su hijo, ya sabían que era un varón, parecía perfectamente sano y no podían esperar a recibirlo. No había estrés, no había tensión. Sin estar constantemente luchando contra sí mismo y contra otros Harry estaba genuinamente feliz de llevar esa carga en su vientre.

—Bien, no lo llamaremos Scorpious, pero tampoco lo llamaremos James.

—¿Por qué no? Era el nombre de mi padre.

—Pero Lily ya lleva el nombre de tu madre.

—No tenemos que decidir aún. —Concluyó el moreno, dando por terminada la discusión. La casa estaba sumida en un inusual silencio, se incorporó en el sillón de la sala en que estaban acurrucados mirando a su alrededor. — Draco ¿Dónde está Lily?

—¡Lily! —Dijo el Alfa de inmediato, un niño pequeño que no hace ruido es siempre una mala señal. Salió disparado de la habitación con Harry caminando torpemente detrás de él. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo Draco venía de regreso con Lily bajo el brazo, riendo descontrolada mientras su padre negaba una y otra vez. Harry dio dos pasos más antes de notar las líneas rojas que llenaban toda la pared del pasillo.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Lily?

—Papi, mira guau gua! —Dijo señalando un montón de círculos sobrepuestos con 4 palos saliendo de él, al parecer un perro bajo la estética minimalista y salvaje de su hija. Harry miró los dibujos expandirse por toda la parte inferior de la pared.

—Lily, no puedes hacer esto.

—Pero dibus…

—No Lily, los dibujos se hacen en papel…—Dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio, no quería ni pensar en cómo limpiar eso.  — Lo siento, pero estás en tiempo fuera.

—Nooo —Ahora Lily no sollozaba, desde que era mayor berreaba intensamente, Harry la cargo, no sin dificultad pues ella no parecía querer acomodarse alrededor del creciente vientre de su padre. — NOOO NO, QUIERO IRME.

—Vas a sentarte aquí tranquilita hasta que papi vuelva por ti.

—¡No!

Lily escapó de su castigo 3 veces, 3 veces tuvieron que regresarla a su pequeña silla de cara a la pared de su habitación hasta que dejó de llorar y se quedó ahí, sollozando tristemente. Harry detestaba hacerla llorar, algo en su corazón se comprimía de pena, pero no podía cambiarlo. Lo siguiente era que su hija se volviera malcriada y había crecido con Duddley, jamás dejaría que Lily fuera como él. Es curioso como ese tipo de cosas te cambian desde muy corta edad.

Cuándo Lily fue finalmente libre Draco le dio un baño, acariciándole la barriguita con ternura mientras la niña se divertía con las burbujas perfumadas encantadas que flotaban a su alrededor en forma de toda clase de animales. Harry envidiaba esa capacidad de los niños de olvidarse de los problemas con algo como burbujas.

La secaron, Harry con la misma dificultad de intentar hacer cosas inflado como se sentía, la vistieron y le cepillaron el cabello antes de ponerla a dormir, Harry logró quitar la pintura de las paredes con una esponja encantada y mucho jabón, pero estaba cansado, incluso si no estaba tan avanzado su hijo era grande, pesaba y lo entorpecía, así que cuándo se recostó junto a Draco en su habitación casi se sintió perfectamente en tiempo record.

 Quiso quitarse la ropa para irse a dormir, pero el brillo en los ojos de Draco, que saltó sobre él para atrapar un delicado pezoncito entre sus labios, fue suficiente para distraerlo.

Aún no producía leche, era muy pronto, pero su pecho estaba inflamado y sus pezones extremadamente sensibles, dejando escapar un gemido de placer. Draco conspiró malicioso, cruzando con besos por su pecho hasta torturar el otro pezón y dejarlo húmedo y duro como su igual. Harry había notado que Draco parecía mucho más caliente durante este embarazo, probablemente a finales del anterior había descubierto algún tipo de fetiche con relación a su esposo en estado, considerando que no pensaban tener más hijos Harry decidió no mencionar el asunto, dejando que Draco disfrutará de aquella oportunidad de tiempo limitado.

—Draco…espera a que Lily se duerma… —Susurró Harry, sintiéndose duro ante las piernas de la forma más agradable.

—No hay forma de que espere tanto Harry, tu aroma es increíble…— Murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa. — ¿Lo sientes?

Harry asintió lentamente, su mano apresada por la de Draco sobre la gruesa línea de su erección, Harry cerró los dedos, masturbándolo suavemente bajo la ropa mientras el Alfa dejaba escapar un gruñido de placer. Harry sintió la humedad bajar por sus piernas ante el sonido.

Pasados unos minutos Draco aún lo apresaba, jadeante, sentados de frente uno al otro, sus manos unidas masturbándose mutuamente. Harry se mordía el labio, tratando de mantenerse en silencio mientras Draco los guiaba en un ritmo cada vez más decadente. Harry soltó un gemido involuntario y recargó la frente contra la de su esposo, podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su piel y no estaba seguro si era el suyo.  Un nuevo gruñido lo llevó al orgasmo con embarazosa rapidez pero por suerte para el Draco estaba muy encendido para continuar.

Con un nuevo beso, húmedo y con un extraño sabor  a sal, Draco lo empujó sobre las almohadas, sus dedos trazando un camino gentil por su pecho y su vientre hasta su entrada, desviándose solo para guiar su propi hombría a su calidez. Harry maldijo, cerrando los ojos, sentirse tan voluptuosamente lleno debía ser ilegal, incluso si Draco era gentil y cuidadoso, cosa que no podía evitar con su Omega embarazado, su suave cadencia y el ritmo firme y apasionado parecían aumentar de intensidad al doble. Sintió dedos presionar su cintura, la punta ardiente del miembro ajeno rozando su próstata, forzándolo a curvarse de forma descarada antes de venirse una vez más.

—Draco… —Balbuceo Harry, entre las olas de un orgasmo intenso y casi humillante. La sonrisa que recibió a cambio, con los ojos vidriosos y la piel aperlada y rojiza de la pasión, lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Draco, que apenas podía razonar, no pudo contenerse ante la presión a su alrededor y la visión de su esposo sonrojado, sudoroso, sin aliento y con el hinchado vientre de _su cachorro_ cubierto de su propio placer. Harry se quejó sólo un poco cuando el nudo se fijó dentro, pero bajo pronto, para dejarles acurrucarse juntos y satisfechos hasta la mañana siguiente.

\-----000-----

Harry trató de no parecer muy satisfecho al día siguiente mientras visitaban a Sirius y Remus en su casa, probablemente podían oler a Draco sobre él, tan fuerte como si acabaran de tener sexo, pero Remus apestaba a posesión tan continuamente que jamás le dirían nada. Era un conocimiento tácito que ninguna pareja quería confirmar, para mutuo beneficio.

Lily tenía un baúl de juguetes en casa de sus “abuelos” lleno de varitas de pega, animales que se movían por su cuenta y una diminuta escoba que se elevaba lo suficiente para que Sirius tuviera que correr detrás de ella para evitar que saliera por la ventana.

Lily jugaba con los hijos de Ron y Hermione, pero Harry muchas veces la llevaba con los Black o con los Malfoy simplemente porque Lily podía ser la reina de una casa que no era la suya y él podía quedarse tirado un par de horas en el sillón con Remus dándole galletas y té hasta que sintiera ganas de vomitar. Y eso exactamente hacía ahora, disfrutando de la comodidad del sillón mientras Remus y Sirius le enseñaban a Lily como usar una varita de juguete para cambiar de color el vestido de su osito de peluche. Esas tardes de cómoda interacción alguna vez le habrían asustado, pero ahora se sentía tranquilo, agradecido. Acarició suavemente su barriga cuándo su hijo se movió, una mueca de dolor cruzando su rostro durante un segundo.

—Tranquilo, campeón… Cielos, no has nacido y ya eres un dolor en el trasero como Draco…

—Se mueve mucho más que Lily. —Notó Sirius, no lo miraba, miraba embelesado a Remus con la niña jugando a su lado.

—Tiene mucha más energía, y eso es difícil de creer.

—Gracias por venir. —Dijo Sirius, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. — Jugar con ella es… de otro mundo.

—Pueden quedársela. —Bromeó Harry, bostezando. — Y mientras Draco y yo nos vamos a la casa de la playa.

—No es un mal plan.

— ¿Estás loco? No puedo pedirles eso, Lily es muy demandante.

—Vamos, Harry, la cuidamos todo el tiempo, estaremos encantados de tenerla. —Insistió ilusionado, Harry no tenía el corazón para decirle que no. Tiempo libre con Draco, antes de otro bebé ruidoso, a solas…

—Bien… —Sirius ladró alegremente y lo abrazó, Harry sonrió, si no fuera tan tentadora la idea de irse con su esposo a cualquier lugar sin su hija, se sintió un poco culpable ante el pensamiento, pero probablemente no pensar así de vez en vez sería mucho menos saludable. Además Lily no estaría sola o descuidada y sólo sería por unos días. — Le preguntaré a Draco, y la traeré el próximo fin de semana.

—Perfecto, nos dará tiempo para planear. —Dijo Remus emocionado.

—Espero estén igual de emocionados cuando les deje dos niños en vez de uno. —Dijo Harry, un tono casi malicioso en su voz.

—Nada nos gustaría más. —No, seguramente no.

Más tarde, en su casa, Harry había tomado una siesta, acomodado los regalos y respondido a las tarjetas de felicitación que le habían enviado desde que anuncio su embarazo. Rita no iba a ganarles una segunda vez, Harry anunció su condición en cuánto él y Draco lo supieron, robándole la exclusiva. Llegaron menos regalos que la primera vez, lo cual agradecieron, pero aún le tomó un bue tiempo acomodar todo en la guardería, sin mencionar explicarle a Lily que las cosas eran para su hermanito, no para ella. Era un concepto difícil que la hacía llorar mucho, a pesar de tener una montaña de juguetes para ella sola que sus abuelos nunca dejaban de enviarle.

Quiso preguntarle a Draco sobre sus planes para el fin de semana, proponerle huir a la casa de la playa, a nadar bajo el sol y hacer el amor al compás de las olas. Pero Draco parecía haberle imitado.

Lo encontró en el sillón de la biblioteca, los brazos alrededor de Lily que dormía profundamente sobre su pecho, una manita en un oso de peluche y la otra cuidadosamente envuelta por la de su padre. Draco lucía encantador, pensó Harry, el cabello rubio escapándose del peinado de cada mañana, hebras rubias acariciando su rostro a cada exhalación.

Los dos amores de su vida acurrucados bajo el sol de la tarde. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un ronroneo contento, gracias a Merlín nadie pudo oírlo, un sonido que reflejaba tanta satisfacción puramente Omega. No había nada de malo en eso. Le había costado demasiado aceptar quién era, cada día seguía enfrentándose a la decisión que había tomado, pero ese sonido le confirmó que, al menos, estaba feliz con esa decisión.

Tenía una buena vida, con un trabajo que disfrutaba y le daba independencia, con familiares y amigos que se preocupaban por el, con una hija saludable y feliz que no paraba de correr por ahí, con la ropa a medio poner, golpeándose contra las paredes y arrancarle a Draco una risa tonta, tan poco Slytherin que Harry reía también.

Draco, su Draco. Su amigo, su amante, su Alfa. El padre de su hija y del hijo que llevaba en el vientre. Harry se sentía orgulloso de pertenecerle a alguien así, a alguien que trataba de mejorar cada día, a alguien que era cariñoso, paciente y gentil sin dejar de lado su ironía y su cinismo que habían encantado al moreno desde un principio. Tal vez no había sido su plan, tal vez un par de años atrás había actuado como un niño mimado, insatisfecho con lo que tenía, aferrándose al valor de cosas que si bien le traían felicidad no eran todo lo que podía tener en la vida.

Tal vez sí merecía todo eso, satisfacción, felicidad. Sentirse realizado como persona y como Omega. Vivir tranquilamente luego de una vida en guerra, criar una familia como la que jamás tuvo. Mirando a su esposo y a su hija ahí, en paz, durmiendo sin preocupación alguna, Harry supo que todo había valido la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! No puedo creer que al fin termine esta historia, viva yo. Este es mi fan fic más largo hasta la fecha, y estoy orgullosa de él, estoy feliz de haberlo terminado y poder continuar con cosas nuevas.   
> Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído desde el principio, y a todos los que la leerán después. Gracias por acompañarme, tenerme paciencia, sufrir o ser felices con esta historia. Si les provocó alguna emoción quiere decir que hice algo bien.
> 
> Si quieren saber más sobre mis próximos proyectos, por ejemplo mi próximo fic de Harry Potter que será un Snarry, pueden darme un like en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kikyo0Takarai/
> 
> Si les gusta mi trabajo por favor consideren dejarme una propina o invitarme una tacita de café para mantener mi cerebro despierto las noches que paso escribiendo: https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0


End file.
